Pokemon: Shadow of Two Decades
by Pikatwig
Summary: 20th Anniversary Story. A villainous team is ready to set a plan in motion, but a certain hero is in their way...
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: The 20th anniversary of Pokemon is upcoming, huh?

KKD: *scans articles in tablet* Hmm… looks like it.

Pikatwig: Didn't see that coming. But I'm excited.

KKD: Yea. So… Big special?

Pikatwig: Oh yes!

-Some while later…-

Pikatwig: Alright, we're ready! But first… shall we get into our Pokemon stories?

KKD: Roger. *spins before appearing in the outfit of Brendan from ORAS.* Ready?

Pikatwig: One sec… *walks off for a second and proceeds to get a black cap that had the Pokemon logo on it* My mom was buying me Pokemon stuff and got this as a bonus. ...I'll need to wear this on my vlog at some point… anyway, you first.

KKD: Right. First, how I got into Pokemon. Well, believe it or not, I was one of those kids who got crazy over it on the playground, watching the anime, but I never played a game until Gen 3 when I got a GBA. I admittedly dropped off after Gen 4, only coming back this last Gen, just in time for ORAS.

Pikatwig: Alright, so that explains how you first got into it and your first game. My turn. Way back in the second grade I met these two kids, one of them I can't remember his name and the other was who I wanted to be friends with. He was nice, but this other kid… I think Shawn was his name… told me I had to get into Pokemon to do so. This was around the time I knew what a computer was, so I did my homework and wowed him and the other kid, Cameron, with knowledge on Pokemon. I also got some info on Gen 4 as it had yet to be released in the states at that point, so I printed out some info about certain Pokemon like Turtwig, the Mascot Pokemon of Diamond and Pearl, and Ambipom. Shawn didn't believe me about there being an evolved form of Aipom, even though I had physical evidence. I tried to show it to him and… well… he punched me where the sun don't shine.

KKD: Ouch.

Pikatwig: Never saw him again after that day… think he may have been expelled for that act, but me and Cameron became good buddies. After that, I then got into Sonic and Kirby, then Zelda, and the rest is history. But my older brother… jerk that he was, didn't like Pokemon and 'banned it'. Seriously, anything Pokemon I had he would take from me until my mom was able to stop him from doing so… reason he hated Pokemon, not even kidding here… the TCG.

KKD: Really?

Pikatwig: Yep. He eventually came around to like Pokemon… so there's that. And lastly, my first Pokemon game was Pokemon Diamond, but the very first Pokemon game I ever played was actually Pokemon Snap while I was at the hospital and it was on an honest to goodness Nintendo 64.

KKD: Wow. Honestly, I forgot what game I first saw and first game I played in terms of Pokemon, but Sapphire was my first in terms of owning it.

Pikatwig: Here's something neat that I noticed. From Sean, to Silver, to you, to me, we each got into Pokemon one generation after each-other. Sean got into it via the originals, Silver got… well… Silver… you got Sapphire and I got Diamond. Neat, huh?

KKD: Yea… hmm… wonder if I should change my name to KKD Sapphire?

Pikatwig: *shrugs* But anyway… since my name is two Pokemon names, you can tell it was influential in my life… if not for Pokemon, I doubt I'd be here right now. And before you ask where the heck 'Pikatwig' even came from… I honestly don't know where I came up with it. I remember the first time I ever used the name in a video that I don't know if I still have, I was using a Turtwig plushie and I introduced him as the Turtwig of 'Pikatwig'.

KKD: Cute.

Pikatwig: Regardless, this story will be in the anime continuity. This is something big that Pokemon will NEED to do for the anniversary, since the last time they did something big was for the 10th, which I honestly liked. And before you ask us about our thoughts of the anime… it's okay, though not as much worth my time to get up on Saturday mornings. Other things are. As for recent development in the anime with AmourShipping… it's fine I guess. Actually doing an arc that seems like it's going to do something different in the anime.

KKD: Still can't decide if I'm a Pokeshipper or an Advanceshipper… I guess the latter, that's when I got a Pokemon game.

Pikatwig: Personally like PearlShipping more… but I don't mind the fact that AmourShipping seems to be going somewhere since it's more canon. ...think there may be any sort of official hook up by X & Y's end?

KKD: With how it's been going so far… Doubt it.

Pikatwig: Think there may be a chance, especially since higher ups at the anime seem to be supporting it. Let's get back on track… 20th anniversary story and we're bringing in a BUNCH of continuity, even the MOVIES! Few things… there will be some small things retconned… such as the second Mewtwo from _Genesect and the Legend Awakened._ Nothing against that Mewtwo… but not only does its existence seem sort of pointless… there's one thing they ignored about the original Mewtwo… it's final appearance is in a city inspired by New York City. And what was the main setting in Legend Awakened? Oh yes, "New Tork City".

KKD: Huh…

Pikatwig: And we will be bringing in a certain somebody that was originally going to be a mystery never solved. *shows a picture of Ho-Oh from the cover of HeartGold* Yea… they originally had no plans on identifying the Pokemon that Ash saw at the end of the first episode, but it just coincidentally resembled Ho-Oh. We haven't seen Ho-Oh in years for… some… reason.

KKD: Right. Though, the anime aired close to when Gold & Silver were first developed.

Pikatwig: But seriously, Ho-Oh has not appeared in years… odd, ain't it? We won't say what role Ho-Oh will play in this story, but trust me… he's playing a role.

KKD: But then again, we'd be spoiling much of this, wouldn't we?

Pikatwig: And as a comment, we've never seen Ho-Oh in a movie… at all. It was close to appearing in _Zoroark: Master of Illusions_

KKD: Sheesh, I certainly HOPE we see Ho-Oh in a movie before the 30th anniversary.

Pikatwig: Who knows. And yes I know a lot of trivia about Pokemon… and as of recently I looked into some facts about the creation of the game, if only for a stupid assignment in my 'animation' class… let's get this thing started before I begin to rant.

KKD: Right. Now then, we need the Disclaimers. Mind setting it up, Aibou?

Pikatwig: I guess… *rolls a Pokeball at screen and the disclaimers popped out, only to fall a bit short.* ...this is why I leave it to you, it tends to fail on me.

KKD: Crud. *calls it back before throwing the ball proper.*

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

In the desert west of Lumiose, there was a hidden chamber somewhere deep below the Kalos Power Plant. Inside this chamber were a bunch of guys hard at work analyzing data, trying to read some notes that had years of dust on top of them, and were trying to drown out the screams of some Pokemon in test tubes.

"Shut up in there!" one of the higher ranking members of this group shouted as he banged against a test tube, he approached a female scientist, "How long is this going to take?!"

"I have no idea…" the woman responded in annoyance, "It would help if you weren't pestering me every five minutes!"

"Well what would you expect?! I am getting very fed up of waiting for my Pokemon to receive their enhancements!" he shouted.

"This would be easier if Orre's police didn't scrub our computers clean of how to make Shadow Pokemon…" the woman muttered to herself as she picked up a tablet and began to look at the data on it, "It's all fragmented and we need to put it together again."

The man walked into some light, revealing his rather muscular structure, a red shirt and pants that had black lines going down, a brown belt, a wrench attached to said belt, gray shoes, black, yellow and blue gloves, yellow glasses with blue frames, some sort of headphones and goggles around his neck, "I am so tired of waiting!"

"Gorrigan, patience is a virtue," another voice told him as a rather tall male approached, wearing a white cloak, long white shirt and pants, a purple necklace, and seemed to have a white cap of some sorts on his head, "Once our Pokemon are modified, we will be able to take over this region with ease, and I shall be the ruler of Kalos!"

"Why do _you_ get to rule Kalos?!" the female scientist growled as she walked over, revealing her pink twintails, white top, black pants, long white high heels and white goggles, "I should be the one to rule the most fashionable place in all of the world!"

"Lovrina, that is a stupid reason for wanting to rule a region," the male responded.

"Shut it Snattle!"

A male who was hidden in the shadows let out a loud groan, almost instantly getting them to stop speaking and turn around to him.

"I grow tired of your bickering… you two have been complaining ever since we fled from the Orre Region," the person growled, his voice slightly old, but demanding and threatening, "I want results for the revival of Cipher! Cipher shall be a name feared all over the world, not some long forgotten relic tossed aside like yesterday's newspaper and never remembered."

"Yes, Master Greevil!" they all nodded as they ran to get back to work.

The man, Greevil, sat and then turned his floating chair around to an oubliette to see the two prisoners in it. There was one male and one female, the female looking like a familiar redhead but with two pigtails, blue eyes, and wearing a purple shirt under a blue denim jacket, a white skirt, and pink boots while the male had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, had a white line underneath his eyes but above his nose, wore a long blue robe that covered up most of his body, had black boots and currently had his right arm wrapped up in some bandages.

-To think… what we saw all those years ago was only the beginning…- the girl whispered, which was picked up by a monitor observing the two of them.

-If I stopped them once, I can do it again.- the male smirked before he winced in pain.

-You alright Wes?- the girl asked, concern evident in her voice.

-I… I think so… there's a procedure to remove the Snag Machine safely, but do they listen to me warning them? Nope, they practically rip my arm off to take the thing off.- the male, Wes, grumbled.

-Do you think somebody will come and help us?- the girl asked.

-I doubt it Rui. The Orre region is the only place that seems to know that we exist, to the rest of the world we're just some undetectable blips on a radar…- Wes responded.

-...let's hope somebody finds us…- the girl, Rui, whispered.

"Nobody will be here to save you two, because nobody even knows we're here…" Greevil chuckled, "And with you two locked up and the Snag Machine as far away from it's owner as possible, there is nothing that can stop the might of Cipher! NOTHING!"

Greevil began to laugh evilly, but he soon heard someone clear their throat to get his attention.

"Grand Master, I-" a male in blue began.

"What is it Ardos? I am in the middle of my maniacal laugh!"

"Forgive my Grand Master, but I have something I feel as though you should be aware of," Ardos informed as he handed Greevil a folder, "While looking around Kalos for parts, I heard of somebody who… may pose as an issue to our plans…"

"Some dorky kid from Pallet Town? What can some low country bumpkin do to us?" Greevil asked.

"That's what I was wondering," Ardos continued, "I then began to do some research… this 'low country bumpkin' appears to have traveled across the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Regions and has stopped the various villainous teams and has met a multitude of… Legendary Pokemon,"

This instantly got Greevil's attention as he looked at some newspaper clippings showing the boy having been reported to have 'saved the world'. ...several times.

"Hmm… you bring up a valid point now," Greevil admitted.

"And he has had helpers…" Ardos added, showing off at least five other folders.

"This poses a problem… but also opportunity…" Greevil smirked as he looked at one file that showed this boy in Dahara City with an image of what looked sort of like a gold ring, "Run an analysis on this ring here and see if it matches up with the Mischief Pokemon,"

"Yes Grand Master," Ardos nodded as he took the newspaper clipping and headed to another room in the lab.

Greevil looked over the pictures for a moment, chuckling a bit before he began to formulate a plan…

* * *

 **Celebrating 20 years of Pokemon**

 **Pikatwig and KKD Silver present…**

 **Pokemon: Shadow of Two Decades**

* * *

It was a normal day for the boy that was in the pictures and newspapers, Ash Ketchum, as he was taking a moment to shine his badges, the seven badges sparkling in the sunshine. After shining his seventh badge, he looked up at the sky for a moment.

' _How long has it been since I started?'_ Ash thought, _'Three years? Four years? However long it was, it certainly has been quite the journey…'_

At that time, his partner Pikachu was resting nearby, currently catching some Zs as his tail blocked the sunlight, his snoring sounding just like him saying his name.

' _I know there's at least been one year, since I had that party to celebrate the first time me and Pikachu began our journey… it was a spectacular day… seeing that legendary bird…'_ Ash thought as he put his badge down and eyed the case for a moment,

"...Pika?" Pikachu blinked a bit as he scratched the back of his head with his tail, "Chuuuuuu…"

"Hey Pikachu, glad to see you up," Ash smiled as Pikachu walked over to his trainer and smiled.

The two looked up at the sky for a moment, seeing some Fletchlings fly by along with some Spearows. He recalled what happened on his first day as a trainer and how much of a bad omen it would be for him.

"Still remember the day we first met?" Ash asked Pikachu, earning a bit of a reluctant nod from the electric type, the two remembering that it was quite traumatic for their first day. Pikachu openly regrets how badly he treated his trainer when they first met, "That was quite a day…"

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"So what happened that day?" a female voice asked as Serena walked over to the two, "If you mind my asking?"

"Oh, hey Serena," Ash waved, "How're you doing?"

"Pretty good," she smiled as she sat down by the two, "Given how you two get along so well, I bet your first day was really great."

Both Ash and Pikachu gave an awkward laugh to that, "Yea… funny you should say that…"

* * *

"Your first day went that badly…" Serena gawked in surprise, Ash simply nodding in response, "Wow…"

"Honestly, it could've gone a lot better," Ash stated, as Pikachu simply tried to hide an embarrassed look on his face from his trainer.

"Well, every relationship has its rocky starts, I guess…" Serena shrugged, "Mind me asking something?"

"Sure,"

"If you weren't late, who would you have picked?"

"Back then, I honestly would've picked Squirtle," Ash admitted.

The electric mouse Pokemon blinked in surprise, before he let out a small shock on Ash in agitation.

* * *

"Bonnie, what do you think that was?" Clemont asked Bonnie.

The young blonde girl didn't respond, humming a beat as she was petting a small green Pokemon of sorts, the Pokemon was very small something that could easily fit in one's palm, had white eyes with black dots in the center and a red core right in its stomach.

"Bonnie?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah?" Bonnie responded.

"...nevermind, I'll go look myself," Clemont told his younger sister, leaving the young girl with her Dedenne and over the watchful eyes of Clemont's Luxray.

"Squishy…" Bonnie began, "Could you try getting bigger?"

The Pokemon, nicknamed 'Squishy', looked up at her for a moment.

"I mean… if there's ever any major danger to me. Just to try and keep me and Dedenne safe," Bonnie clarified.

Squishy nodded, proceeding to slightly slide away to eat. The green Pokemon proceeded to begin absorbing sunlight, while Dedenne began to eat some food. Bonnie simply smiled softly as she pet Dedenne, the little electric type Pokemon simply giggling slightly.

* * *

Up in the air a certain balloon was hanging in the air, a very familiar trio was watching as Bonnie sat there.

"Look at the little twerpette, all alone and Pokemon ripe for picking," one of them commented, the magenta haried woman smirking as and her cohorts looked onwards.

"So how should we do it? A simple net?" a male with light-blueish haired inquired.

"Uh oh! Bad idea! Looks like big brother left a guard Luxray," the Meowth with them pointed out, "We gotta think of something else, because I don't think our Pikachu electric absorber can absorb any larger output than what Pikachus can produce."

"Point taken," the other two nodded.

"WOBBU WOBBU!" a Wobbuffet announced, striking a salute.

* * *

"So… why did Pikachu zap you guys?" Clemont inquired.

"I'm not sure," Ash admitted.

"Maybe he was a little upset by learning who you wanted to pick?" Serena guessed.

Pikachu looked at them for a moment, but he didn't say anything and simply walked forward. However, Pikachu tripped on a tree branch, accidentally sending a Thunderbolt right into the air… and right to the balloon. This caused the passengers of the balloon to panic and scream as it was sent into the air.

* * *

"What happened to our electric absorber?!" the woman demanded.

"It wasn't charged," the male informed.

"It needed to be charged?!" she growled.

"We got it on the cheap…" Meowth sighed as they flew into the air, with a 'ping' sound.

* * *

"Did you guys hear something?" Ash inquired.

"No," Clemont and Serena responded.

"Must've been hearing things," Ash shrugged as they arrived back at the camp.

Clemont thought for a moment, "Hey Bonnie, did you hear anything?"

"No," Bonnie informed.

"Alright," Clemont nodded.

Pikachu sat down by Dedenne, the two electric types using their electricity to communicate. Pikachu groaned a little bit, with Dedenne responding. The gerbil Pokemon figured it out, nodding in response.

"What're they talking about?" Ash couldn't help but wonder.

"Maybe whatever made Pikachu upset?" Serena guessed, looking at the electric mouse, "Am I right?"

Pikachu simply walked over to sit down and did not say a single word.

* * *

Some distance away from Ash and his group was a male who had a black ring around his wrist, currently staring at a tablet of sorts, minding his own business as he looked at any known info about Greninja, a picture of a Greninja surrounded in a vortex of water with a few different shades of color on it.

"...nothing. Just… what is this Greninja? It's not a Mega Evolution," he mumbled to himself as he noticed something about the colors that were just barely visible, they matched up with the hair color and hat color of the Greninja's trainer, "...how is it this Ash kid is able to pull this off?"

Suddenly, a white flash of light emerged from a Pokeball, revealing a Charizard that had a sort of armor plating nearby its neck.

"What is it Charizard?" he inquired.

The Charizard let out a small roar, showing the concern it was carrying for him.

"I'm fine Charizard. I just… don't get this Greninja we battled," the Charizard's trainer explained, "He didn't have a Mega Evolution item on, his Pokemon didn't, and there's no database on the planet that recognizes what the heck that Greninja… did."

He just sighed as he put the tablet away, before noticing a Pokemon flying in the air.

"Hmm… a Dragonite?" the trainer inquired as the yellow dragon Pokemon landed by him, having a black satchel of sorts. The Dragonite handed the trainer a note before it flew off, leaving the trainer in confusion.

* * *

A trainer looked at a note that was given to him by another Dragonite, seeing it was an invitation.

"To the Kalos region? ...sure. Sounds like fun," he smiled, "Hey Sparky, we're heading for the Kalos region."

A Pikachu walked over, looking rather interested. This Pikachu noticeably had a scruff of fur next to its left ear pointing upwards…

* * *

"I wonder what this could be?" a trainer with light purple hair mumbled, with an Espeon nearby. She slowly opened it up, revealing the same invite, "Kalos? ...sounds like fun,"

* * *

"Kalos? Isn't that the region Ash recently traveled to?" a male with black hair, wearing a red headband, green shirt, red shorts and blue shoes inquired.

"It certainly is Tracey," an older gentleman nodded, "I hope he's doing alright. I haven't heard from him in a while,"

Tracey proceeded to hand a letter to Professor Oak, which the professor proceeded to open up "Let's see here. ...a Pokemon tournament in the Kalos region?"

"Why do you think they'd invite us?" Tracey couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not certain, but it definitely seems like fun. Why don't we go and try it out?"

"Hold on a sec, gramps," a new voice added, revealing Oak's grandson, Gary, "I don't think you're going to be going out there without somebody who at least knows how to traverse the land."

"Are you sure, Gary?" Oak asked.

"I'm sure. Plus, it'll be nice to catch up with ol' Ashy-boy," Gary admitted.

* * *

Later that evening, Pikachu stared off at the sky, thinking about something. The mouse Pokemon also took some small bites out of some food put down by it by Clemont, but was all alone by a log. Greninja took note of this and approached Pikachu.

"Grenin?" Greninja inquired.

"Pika," Pikachu responded, shifting it's head way from the water frog, confused by the frog ninja's sudden appearance before Greninja sat next to Pikachu.

The two carried on a short conversation, which would be untranslatable for human ears but a certain cat Pokemon happened to be able to overhear.

"...wow, that's unexpected," Meowth mumbled as he slowly slipped away.

* * *

Meowth soon returned to where Team Rocket currently was, only to see the only one awake was Wobbuffet.

"Oh, you're up. What is it, Wobbuffet?" Meowth inquired as he sat down and proceeded to open up a container of canned peaches for the two to eat.

"Wobbu wobbu, wobbuffet," Wobbuffet responded.

"Oh? You miss Mime Jr.?" Meowth checked, earning a nod, "It certainly has been a long while since we've seen her. Not to mention a long time since we saw Weezing and Arbok… I'd hate to admit it, but I kinda miss them. But I know they're looking off some younger Koffing and Ekans."

The two sat in silence as they ate some of the peaches, both of them quietly pondering how their old friends were doing…

* * *

Pikachu was the first to wake up the next morning, the electric mouse stretching a little bit, soon seeing Squishy getting some energy from photosynthesis. Pikachu simply stared at the green Pokemon trying to wrap his mind around it. He was not only confused by Squishy ability to 'get bigger' as Bonnie dubbed it, but the fact that it seemed to be something of a collective, if the unintended trip into the green Pokemon's dreams were anything to go by.

"Good morning, Pikachu," Bonnie greeted, the young girl leaving the tent, "Is Squishy around?"

Pikachu nodded and pointed over to where Squishy was, Bonnie quickly picking up the small Pokemon and hugging it. Squishy just smiled as best it could, due to lacking a mouth.

The others all soon woke up, with Pikachu still slightly giving his trainer a cold shoulder, only slightly as he was willing to sit closer to the group, but still didn't seem to want to speak.

"Pikachu, what's the matter?" Ash asked, turning to his partner, "You haven't spoken to me at all for a while now. I'm getting worried."

Pikachu was silent, not sure what to say as something flew by the group, temporarily blocking the sun with its shadow. They all looked up to see a Dragonite, who landed by the group, the wind blowing away Ash's and Serena's caps

"Huh? A Dragonite? What's it doing here?" Ash wondered as the dragon-type handed him a letter, "Huh… deja vu."

The Dragonite then proceeded to fly off, as Ash and the others looked at the note, which was an invitation to a tournament…

* * *

Pikatwig: And we're done! We're five days ahead of the 20th anniversary. ...man this took a lot longer than it should've.

KKD: Yea, and it's mostly due to me with my schedule. I apologize.

Pikatwig: Which is why I'm posting this, not you. And another part of it was writer's block, since dabbling with the anime's storyline isn't something I normally do, so I'm in unfamiliar territory now. Anyhow… yes, we are including Cipher here. Nintendo seems to have forgotten that Orre even exists, since anytime you send a Pokemon from Colosseum or XD upwards, they're stated to be from a 'faraway land'. Honestly, I really liked those games and I feel as though Nintendo needs to do SOMETHING with them one of these days.

KKD: Point taken. It's not exactly fair to the two games, especially since in Gen III it was one of the only ways to get the Johto Pokemon.

Pikatwig: True. And in fact, one super old Pokemon guide I own even mentions both games in it. Why is it some guide book with the Pokemon up to Gen III gets that right, but no other books seem to know Orre exists? ...whatever. Anyway, Wes and Rui are here, and they will be important players.

KKD: And you'll see once we get to those chapters later.

Pikatwig: As an aside, and mentioned on my Miiverse account and in my vlog, I got the Mew card… took three Gamestops, but I got it and have the 151st Pokemon in my game.

KKD: There's only one close to me now, so I hope I can get mine tomorrow as of this writing.

Pikatwig: Here's hoping. So… thoughts on this chapter?

KKD: It sure is a nifty way to start. Plus, neat reference to the first Pokemon movie.

Pikatwig: Couldn't help myself… also, as an aside, we're lucky we're still getting Pokemon. Gold and Silver was going to be the end of the series, and the first movie was planned to be the anime's end.

KKD: I see what you mean.

Pikatwig: I know a bunch of trivia about Pokemon… and my mom showed agitation that I could somehow remember the date of Pokemon Red and Green's original release, yet couldn't remember how to do synthetic division.

KKD: …

Pikatwig: ...yeah. Uh… favorite part?

KKD: Well, mostly the references we made, including Meowth acknowledging Jesse and James' former Pokemon, especially Arbok and Weezing (I miss those goofs), as well as getting a glimpse at the cast from Orre.

Pikatwig: I need to agree with the appearance of Orre characters. And thus, we end off. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!

*silence filled the room*

Pikatwig: So… what now?

*KKD took out a Pokeball and sent out a Blaziken*

Pikatwig: So, a short battle? Alright… go Aqua! *sends out a Greninja*

KKD: Ikuze! Blitz, MEGA SHINKA! *activates his Blaziken's Mega Evolution*

Pikatwig: Oh… a Mega Evolution. I have no need for such… trivial things. *closses eyes and focuses with Greninja* Let's do this thing Aqua, just as we always do. As a team!

*Greninja let out a roar, being developed in a vortex of water, gaining a blue sort of top to the forehead, and yellow lines around its eyes, resembling the lenses of goggles*

KKD: Well, this is new. But we won't be deterred! Blitz! Give it all ya got!

Blitz: Blaziken!

Pikatwig: Ikuze, Aqua…

Aqua: Grenin.

*The two Pokemon rushed in and were ready for battle…*


	2. Chapter 2

*Pikatwig sat and watched a clip of the Pokemon anime, showing Greninja's recently battle with Gardevoir, and the scene where the water veil turned into a back-mounted Water Shuriken*

Pikatwig: ...awesome… I'm gonna call it… the Gliding Water Shuriken!

*KKD came rushing in, tossing off a whole bunch of stuff that had apparently laid on top of him for a while*

Pikatwig: ...uh…?

KKD: Sorry, kinda been bogged down with stuff on the side.

Pikatwig: Know the feeling. Uh… sorry about no updates since February, we've been busy with stuff, other projects, real life, not to mention the terrible school year I've had… summer is thankfully almost here, and I hopefully won't need to go to summer school again…

KKD: Only time will tell. Still, I guess we do owe you guys something for the extended wait period again.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… this chapter will get the story moving, and a bunch of other cool things. Some headcanon stuff will be shown, some retcons will be shown, just some stuff aside from the cool things.

KKD: Yea. Last time was mostly prologue from what I can tell, so now let's get to the good stuff.

Pikatwig: Yep. *a Turtwig trotted on over* Oh, hi Grass.

KKD: Wait… Grass? Really?

PIkatwig: I was like, eight when I first got Diamond version, it was the best I could think of and it sort of sticks.

KKD: Fair enough. *Turtwig chomped down on his head* ...Really?

Pikatwig: It does that out of affection, dude.

KKD: Huh… *looks up to see the Turtwig's smile before smiling himself* At least he's not biting hard. *Turtwig jumped off and over to Pikatwig's side.*

Pikatwig: Well… let's begin already.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

"Is Pikachu upset or something?" Clemont asked as he saw Pikachu walking behind the group, as opposed to on Ash's shoulder.

"Well, I'm not sure," Ash admitted, turning to Pikachu, but Pikachu turned his head away from him, "He hasn't been like this since I first had him, but then again he was even more stubborn back then to the point where I had to drag him along with me at first. Never did like being in a Pokeball."

The group soon arrived at a large building, seeing thousands upon thousands of people have gathered, participants or otherwise.

"Wow, this is huge…" Bonnie gawked.

"Certainly is," Serena added.

Pikachu merely glanced up at this, going up onto Ash's shoulder to try and get a better view. Pikachu then noticed something thanks to the reflective surface, being another Pikachu… one that looked very familiar…

Pikachu quickly jumped down and called out to the other Pikachu, hoping to get its attention.

"Pikachu, what's the matter?" Ash asked, kneeling down to Pikachu's level, the electric mouse pointing to the other Pikachu, who had turned around and revealed a certain scruff on it's head, "Wait a second… isn't that…"

"Sparky, there you are!" a trainer called out, approaching the Pikachu, "Where'd you run off, to? I was getting worried."

"Hey Ritchie!" Ash called out, waving at the Pikachu's trainer.

"Ash? Oh wow, it's you!" Ritchie gawked as he and Sparky ran over to them, "It's been a long time, I haven't seen you in what feels like years."

"Yea…" Ash nodded.

"Hello," Serena waved, getting Ritchie's attention.

"Friends of yours?" Ritchie guessed.

"Yea. Ritchie, these are friends I made while here in Kalos. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you," Serena smiled.

"An old friend of Ash's, this is certainly unexpected," Clemont commented.

"Hiya," Bonnie waved, with Dedenne popping out of her satchel to wave as well.

"Whoa, what kind of Pokemon is that?" Ritchie asked as he took out his Pokedex, and scanned Dedenne.

-Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Dedenne communicates long distances with other electric type Pokemon by sending electrical energy through its antenna-like whiskers.-

"Interesting," Ritchie commented as Sparky walked on over to Dedenne and waved, with Dedenne waving back.

"So, who are you?" Serena asked.

"Right, right, my name's Ritchie, and this is my partner, Sparky," Ritchie introduced, with Sparky smiling.

"How'd you two meet?" Clemont curiously asked.

"Well, it was quite a story. We were both in the Indigo Plateau Conference and we met in an elevator, the power stopped and Ritchie had Pikachu use his electricity to make it turn back on," Ash explained.

"Wait, if you were both in the Indigo Conference, doesn't that mean…" Serena began to ask.

"We had to battle," Ash informed.

"...it wasn't exactly the greatest battle in the world, trust me," Ritchie commented.

"So, why are you in Kalos?" Ash asked.

"Same as you I guess, to be in this tournament," Ritchie informed, pointing to the building, "See you soon Ash,"

With that, Ritchie and Sparky walked off.

"Pika pika," Pikachu waved to Sparky, who waved back.

* * *

From a distance, Team Rocket had been observing what had just happened, having seen Ritchie walk into the building.

"Have we seen him before?" James asked in uncertainty.

"He does look familiar," Jessie admitted.

"I think I recognize the Pikachu he's with… again, I think," Meowth admitted, with Wobbuffet shrugging in response.

"Hold the phone, look at the west most entrance," Jessie told them, as they saw a male with purple hair, "Jerk twerp alert."

"Oh, not that guy again," Meowth groaned, "What is he even doing here?"

"Participating if I had to guess," James commented as the purple-haired guy walked inside, "As much as I hate to root for the good guys, I hope the twerp beats him again,"

"Yea/Ditto," Jessie and Meowth agreed.

"Wo~buffet!"

* * *

Over at Oak's lab, some of Ash's old Pokemon were in the midst of training, all of them preparing for when Ash contacts them again. Notably among them was members of the team Ash had used in Sinnoh, as Infernape was in the middle of dodging practice and Torterra on target practice.

Torterra eyed Staraptor, who had a target tied onto it. He then fired an Energy Ball at the target, but Staraptor evaded it with ease. Torterra tried again, but it missed. The Continent Pokemon growled in frustration as it watched Staraptor fly, to Torterra, he could see a Honchkrow laughing at it mockingly. Torterra narrowed its eyes as it again fired an Energy Ball, just narrowly missing the target. He focused more intently this time before managing to shatter the target, with Staraptor giving a nod and using Roost to recover HP.

Nearby, Infernape was dodging a Water Pulse from Buizel, the powerful Pokemon was skilled enough to punch one Water Pulse orb apart, a smirk on his face. Buizel gave it a thumbs up, and a round of applause came from Pignite, and cheers from both Quilava and Torkoal. Infernape gave a smile at its friends before giving a quick bow, only to get right back.

Torterra trotted over to Infernape, giving a greeting before glancing downwards slightly. Infernape proceeded to ask what was wrong, and Torterra simply turned its head away a bit in shame. After a moment, he turned around and looked up at the sky, Infernape quickly understanding the issue.

Oshawott popped its head out of the water with a smile, before diving back down and swam around through some underwater bubble rings left around by Corphish and managed to pop out and high-five Totodile. The crocodile Pokemon dove down with him and they had a short race with Buizel.

Staraptor headed over and gave a wave of sorts to Noctowl, Swellow and Unfezant, before he noticed somebody flying around just outside the barriers of the lab farm. Staraptor took initiative and headed on over to see what was up, and coming right at them was a tribe of Spearows and Fearows. Staraptor screeched out to the others, alerting them of the incoming Pokemon. The four flyers took point and flew out to attack them, but the Spearows were able to get around them, quickly strike and then fly off, leaving the Pokemon to take some damage. Most of them screamed in pain before Staraptor managed to land a Close Combat at a few of them, but it was left wide open for attack by Fearow to charge right in and use Drill Peck on it.

Swellow headed on up, Wing Attack at the ready, but the Spearows flew in and blocked its view so it couldn't head in for Fearow. Noctowl used it's bright colors to distract some of them and allow Swellow and Unfezant a chance to land some hits before they moved in to try and help Staraptor. However, Fearow readied a Steel Wing and sent all four birds plummeting to the ground.

Luckily for them, the other Pokemon were quick to action with Heracross and Gliscor heading over to act as landing platforms for the four. All four birds had taken a significant amount of damage from the attack and saw Fearow moving in with a powerful Sky Attack-Steel Wing combo, but the birds weren't able to get themselves ready to fly once more, when suddenly…

"PI~DGE~O~T!" a caw cried out, making the other Pokemon look up, and Ash's Kanto Pokemon recognizing it right away as a Pidgeot flew right over and used a Gust attack at the Spearow horde. Pidgeot quickly gave a gesture to several Pidgey and Pidgeottos to move in and strike. They quickly did so, landing several hits and driving most of the flock away, leaving the two leaders to glare at each-other.

"Raptor star?" Staraptor questioned, with Bulbasaur hurrying over and managing to explain that it was an old friend.

Pidgeot glanced a bit at the Fearow of the group, noticing it had some scorch marks that looked to be the result of a lightning attack, this bird needed no introduction, Pidgeot recognizing it from the day it had evolved from a Pidgeotto. The two glared and then Fearow charged forward with Sky Attack, Pidgeot responding by evading and flying downwards.

Bulbasaur merely nodded as it watched this, while Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor and Unfezant looked concerned, Bulbasaur giving them a vine to assure things would be fine.

Pidgeot then spread its wings as far as it could before screeching as its body seemed to turn into fire, then it flew up and the fire faded and turned into light blue aura and it charged forward at the Fearow, sending it flying.

All of the Pokemon watched in awe at this, with Bulbasaur requesting a lift from one of the birds. Unfezant took the offer and allowed Bulbasaur to climb up onto it as she flew over to Pidgeot. Pidgeot looked over in surprise, before smiling at seeing his old teammate, Pidgeot smiling and cawing a bit to Bulbasaur, who waved with a vine to it. The two smiled and the bird Pokemon landed and Bulbasaur began to catch up with his old friend.

* * *

"...is there a problem back there?" a girl asked as Gary guided her into the building.

"Probably nothing more than the Grass and Water types squabbling again, Ash's Bulbasaur can handle it," Gary told her.

"Oh yeah, I remember you've brought that name up before… who is he anyway?" the girl asked.

"Uh…" Gary blinked, scratching the back of his head as he was uncertain of how to refer to his old rival, "...He's an old rival of mine. Back when we first started… but he's more of a friend nowadays. Wish I could've talked to him before he headed off to Kalos,"

The girl simply nodded as she stepped forward, her dark brown hair framing her face to show her green eyes while she wore a white hat with red trim, a light blue and black shirt, a red skirt, and white and red shoes with socks the same color as her shirt, while holding onto a yellow bag.

"So… what is it you want me to do again?" the girl asked.

"Very simple, sis," Gary stated, "Your job is to watch over the Pokemon here until we get back from the tournament,"

"...and how long is _that_ going to take?" she inquired in agitation.

"A few days, at best," he assured her, picking up his bag and setting it around his waist, "I'll be back, I promise."

The girl groaned a bit, a little annoyed that she head to deal with this, since it would mean several hours of needing to care for the various Pokemon. She just sighed a bit before looking out the window again and seeing several of the Pokemon around there.

"...why can't grandpa get one of his brothers to do this?" she wondered aloud as she saw an Arcanine and a Nidoking approach, "...yours, I'm assuming?"

"Yep," Gary nodded, noticing the two Pokemon looking at his sister, "This is my younger sister, Nanami."

"Hi," Nanami waved politely, "...can you at least give me a Pokemon who could help me a little bit?"

"Bulbasaur knows the entire area inside and out, trust me, he's all the help you'll need," Gary assured as he recalled Arcanine and Nidoking, "See you later."

With that, Gary headed out, leaving Nanami there to look at the Pokemon in frustration. She just was annoyed that she never had a Pokemon to help her at all. However, after a bit, she noticed the flock of Spearows flying off with Fearow in tow. Nanami quickly ran out to check on what was going on, seeing Bulbasaur communicating with the other Pokemon of Ash's, as they made sure the area was fine from the damage caused.

"...oh, the issues of being the relative of a Pokemon Professor," Nanami sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Ash, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie continued to walk around, exploring the arena the tournament was to take place in, the four trying to find the registration area, when Ash noticed two more familiar faces. One of them, a woman with purple hair, turned around and smiled happily.

"Ash, it's been a while," she smiled as she approached.

"Anabel, good to see you," Ash smiled, shaking hands with her.

"Who's this?" Serena asked as she walked over.

"My name is Anabel, and I'm the Frontier Head of the Battle Tower," Anabel smiled, before her mood changed a bit. She thought for a mere moment and then regained her smile.

"Huh?"

"Is she okay?" Clemont asked.

"I'm able to sense the feelings of those around me, actually," Anabel informed with a soft smile, "I'm an empath, it's something I've always been able to do."

"Wow… empaths sound so cool," Bonnie giggled.

Anabel gave a smile at Bonnie, before Anabel saw her Espeon over by another trainer who both she and Ash recognized.

"Brandon's here too?" Anabel blinked in surprise.

"That's actually kind of surprising," Ash added.

Brandon looked down at the Espeon as it hurried over to Anabel, "Anabel, it's certainly been a while."

"It indeed has," Anabel nodded, before she walked slightly out of the way so Brandon could see Ash, "But take a look at who else is here,"

"Ash?"

"Good to see you Brandon," Ash greeted with a smile.

"It's been less than a year since we last met in Sinnoh," Brandon informed, but he smiled and shook Ash's hand, "But it is nice to see you again."

"I've heard some rumors about the location the final Battle Frontier head runs, they say it's never in the same spot more than twice at best, it's called the Battle Pyramid," Clemont informed.

"Where did you put the Pyramid this time, mind my asking?" Anabel asked with a jokey smile on her face.

"What's she mean by that?" Serena asked.

"The Battle Pyramid can fly," Ash informed in a blunt tone, earning looks from the others, "No really. It can."

Anabel couldn't help but giggle at this, with Serena slightly rolling her eyes, not that anybody noticed.

"Hey Ash, how did things at the Battle Pyramid go for you anyway?" Anabel asked.

"Took three tries, but I managed to get the Brave Symbol," Ash informed.

Anabel's eyes widened in surprise, "Three tries? Okay, I know it took you two tries to beat me, but how did you lose twice?"

"Well the first time…" Ash began, before he went silent and thought for a moment, "...actually, I can't remember my first battle with Brandon, other than I used Sceptile and I lost. Hey Brandon, how did our first battle go?"

"It's probably best you don't remember," Brandon responded.

"Pikachu pika," Pikachu concurred.

"But after his Registeel beat Torkal, we had a four-on-four battle, and thanks to Pikachu, I won," Ash smiled, turning down to Pikachu, who merely nodded his head in response.

"...is there something wrong with Pikachu? Anabel asked.

"Not sure, but he's been acting up ever since yesterday," Ash informed.

Anabel glanced down at Pikachu and closed her eyes, and she understood Pikachu's thoughts and she took a moment to think over how to explain.

"Have you discussed how you began your journey recently?" Anabel asked.

"Yes," Ash nodded.

"And have you ever actually talked about who you were planning to choose if you hadn't been late that day?"

Pikachu growled a bit before it scampered over to a seat and plopped itself down, Ash simply staring at his partner for a moment before he got it.

"Uh… Pikachu, I'm sorry for upsetting you," Ash told him, "I didn't realize that I actually never mentioned that fact,"

The electric type simply sat for a moment, before it jumped down and over to his partner. Pikachu was still slightly upset, but not as much as it had been.

"Well, we're off to register, who knows, maybe we'll see you on the battlefield Ash," Anabel smiled as she and Brandon headed off, leaving Ash with his group again.

* * *

"We have a problem," Meowth informed, "I've been tracking who's entered, and you won't believe this. All of the twerps are here, and I do mean _all_ of them,"

"What is this, some sort of twerp-fest or something?" Jessie questioned.

"But this is also a great Pokemon stealing-fest," Meowth added, "Think about it, with this many twerps here, we can get so many different kinds of Pokemon from so many different parts of the world, the boss will love us!"

"But we'd need to get in there inconspicuously," James commented.

"I already thought about that," Meowth informed as a Pokemon's cry got their attention, "So I sent a message to the boss to send some old friends our way,"

A Delibird landed by the three and took out several Pokeballs, James taking one and tossing it up into the air, revealing Mime Jr.

"Mime Jr.! Is it really you?!" he gawked, catching the Pokemon and hugging her tightly, "Oh I missed you so much!"

The two quickly took their Pokeballs, before somebody tossed another one up to James.

"Been a while," a voice commented, making James turn down to see Gardenia, "Cacnea's in there. It was a pleasure to train him for you,"

James looked like a kid on Christmas with this news as he hugged Cacnea's Pokeball in response to this news.

"How about that?" Jessie commented in surprise as Gardenia headed into the tournament building.

"...maybe we should reconsider stealing the Pokemon here," James commented, earning a slap which knocked him out of the tree the three were in, "...ow,"

"Get your head in the game!" Jessie told him as she jumped down.

Unknown to the three, a security camera noticed the symbol on their shirts and sent the information to the person in charge…

* * *

"Team Rocket?" the person in charge asked, "What are those washed up oldies doing here?"

"They've apparently been chasing Mr. Ketchum since day one," somebody informed.

"Persistent little buggers, aren't they?"

"What should we do?"

"We wait and we watch…"

* * *

Pikatwig: And more plot is set up, and the return of several old characters, along with another fan fav of mine, Cacnea!

KKD: I see. Crazy stuff happening here, and a lot of throwbacks for the fans.

Pikatwig: And we have a small thing that is brought up in conversation, Ash not remembering his first battle with Brandon. ...I hate that episode. That episode is scary, that episode gave me a nightmare that traumatized me, and for a while, made me not acknowledge the existence of the Legendary Golems. Though not their Trio Master, though that was because of Pokemon: The Diamond & Pearl Adventures, but that's besides the point. Point being, I don't like that episode… and what irritates the heck outta me, that episode, as of this being typed, is the last episode with Ho-Oh in it. Seriously!

KKD: Oh… right…

Pikatwig: For the record, I was seven years old when the episode first came out in America. ...just FYI. And for those reading this, please… don't mention the episode in the reviews, otherwise, I won't be very kind to you, and neither will KKD. I am giving you all one warning… one!

KKD: ...k.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Overall, it was a nice, fun chapter. It got some plot set up, while also giving us some possible answers for the story as of now.

Pikatwig: My favorite part has gotta be when Ritchie showed up, he hasn't been seen since 2004 in Japan, and 2006 in America.

KKD: Right. That was fun, though I liked catching up with Ash's other Pokemon, even if briefly. We got to see some Pokemon we hadn't seen in a while, and even got the return of Ash's Pidgeot. Finally!

Pikatwig: Ash did promise he'd come back someday. ...that someday may be soon, since Pidgeot can Mega Evolve… and now for the Donphan in the room-

KKD: 'The Donphan in the room'?

Pikatwig: I can't say 'the elephant in the room'. Anyway… Gary's sister, who uses the appearance of the female trainer from FireRed/LeafGreen. We included her mainly because it recently occurred to me that with Oak, Gary and Tracey at the tournament, who's gonna be running the lab and sending Pokemon there? Gary's sister. We know she exists in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, but she's never been in the anime. So… why not? And we made her name 'Nanami' because her name in the game and in the localization of EToP are names of other characters in the series, and we'd like to avoid confusion if at all possible. For example, I call the Gen V rival with blonde hair 'Bel' to avoid mixing her up with Bianca from Pokemon Heroes.

KKD: I guess that makes sense.

Pikatwig: ...no comment about that last bit from Pokemon Heroes? ...huh, surprising. Alright, time we end this. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: And thus, I'm off to do something. *walks off*

KKD: Uh…

Pikatwig (off-screen): Ask me about the episode that traumatized me, and I will sick my Synchro Evolved Greninja on you!

KKD: Ok...

Pikatwig (off-screen): I just wanna pretend that episode never happened. So I'm off to my safe room to relax a bit.

KKD: Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

*shot focused on the studio, with an annoyed Pikatwig thunking his head against his desk, with various notes and stuff having labels reading stuff like 'can't be used', 'rewrites needed', etc.*

KKD: *sighs as he walks in with stacks of papers for rewrites* Man… not easy rewriting an entire concept like Periwinkle and Violet when our idea of a Sun/Moon focused story with a location based off Hawaii was used as an official product.

Pikatwig: *bangs head once* I'm happy my birthplace is in a Pokemon game, but I'm annoyed at all of the re-writes we gotta do. *thunk again* And not only that, but with the concepts being used, we need heavy revisions… *looks to a picture of the three starters* ...but we're keeping them. No matter what, they stay.

KKD: K. *sits down and looks at a picture of Rowlet, Litten and Poppilo* Who you gonna pick?

Pikatwig: Heck if I know. I seriously don't know… *taps cheek lightly in thought* I think I'm gonna wait and see…

KKD: Fair enough. As of now, I'm going with Litten, but I'm waiting for more news to be released.

Pikatwig: K. ...honestly, a Grass/Flying type is cool sounding, but if Poppilo becomes part ice type, it's game over for Rowlet. Then again, there's a fatal flaw with the… region-to-be-renamed Grass/Ice type starter we came up with.

KKD: What's that?

Pikatwig: ...really? What are both types weak against?

KKD: *Thinks a bit*…*facepalms in realization* Fire. Duh! What am I thinking?

Pikatwig: That was the one thing I forgot about when making the trio, but whatever. *sees a look from Camera Guy* ...you don't know who we're talking about, do you? *no response nod* Ok… guess we'll bring them out. *wheels over and grabs three Pokeballs* Budori, Pyrocub and Dolgic, come on out! *out popped a grass type with grapes on its side and a snowflake on its head, a lion cub that was red and orange with a red fire on its tail, and lastly a dolphin with a yellow underbelly, and what appeared to be a wizard's cap for a fin*

KKD: Cute little guys. These are our OC starters for Periwinkle and Violet, and I think we did an ok job with them.

Pikatwig: I did get some minor criticism for the lion cub since we already have another lion Pokemon, but I can't remember when we began the concept, so it could've been before Litleo was confirmed as a thing. Again, I can't remember.

KKD: Might've been after, from what I know, but we had other ideas for evolutions, but that would be spoiler turf.

Pikatwig: Not to mention all of the re-writes we need to do… but whatever. *recalls the three and sets the Pokeballs aside*

KKD: Yea… so… uh… oh, right, 20th anniversary.

Pikatwig: This month's Pokemon is Manaphy, a personal favorite of mine. I really enjoyed "Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea". And… I do have two kinda embarrassing stories regarding that movie. Well… one is embarrassing, the other highlights how much of a jerk my brother is. So… first story, I was watching the movie as we were preparing to move from Illinois to where I currently live, and this was around the time my brother couldn't stand Pokemon and hated that I liked it. So… there's this very touching scene near the climax of that movie, and my brother was openly mocking it.

KKD: …

Pikatwig: I told Sean that story and he said my brother is a… uh… I can't repeat what he said. But anyway… the other story from that same time frame, at a hotel we were staying at, I spent about a good seven minutes looking for Buizel in a Pokemon handbook I had. ...for the record, the book only covered up to the third generation.

KKD: Right...

Pikatwig: I am an idiot sometimes. Oh, and quick comment about Temple of the Sea, you'll never believe who voiced the bad guy of that movie in the original Japanese version.

KKD: Who?

Pikatwig: Hiroshi Fujioka, AKA, Takeshi Hongo, AKA, Kamen Rider Ichigou.

KKD: 0-0

Pikatwig: Yea… anyhow… let's try and start this…

KKD: RIght. Disclaimers?

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

"There has to be almost a thousand trainers in there," Meowth commented in a whisper to Jessie and James as he followed them in, "And hopefully, we won't be easily recognized,"

"What are some Team Rocket grunts doing all the way out here in Kalos?" an Officer Jenny noted aloud, rolling her eyes at the three.

"Smooth move, Meowth," Jessie growled as they hurried off.

* * *

A girl with orange hair walked in, being accompanied by a girl with magenta hair. In the orange haired girl's arms was an Azurill and walking next to the magenta haired girl was an Espeon.

"This is going to be interesting, a global tournament inviting several trainers," the orange haired girl commented.

"I'll say," the magenta haired girl added, "Hey Misty, thanks for traveling with me all the way out here."

"No problem Sakura," the orange haired girl, Misty, responded with a smile.

Azurill waved to Espeon with its tail, and Espeon simply smiled at it. The two trainers sat down and allowed their Pokemon to play for a bit.

"So… mind my asking where you got Azurill?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, well Azurill was a gift from a friend as an egg. You remember my Togepi, right?"

"Yea. Where'd it go anyway?"

"It's a long story, but I let it go and I was given Azurill to replace Togepi,"

"...makes sense," Sakura nodded.

* * *

A short while later, we find a dark-skinned man with spiky brown hair, squinted eyes, a green t-shirt, a brown and orange vest, grey pants and blue shoes. He was soon followed by a woman with auburn hair, green eyes, a pink shirt, dark rose shorts, black stockings, and red high heels.

"Certainly been a while, huh?" she smiled.

"Good to see you again, Holly," he smiled back.

Next to the male a Croagunk, begrudgingly, followed.

"Something wrong with your Croagunk?" Holly asked.

"Not sure," he shrugged in uncertainty, "You alright?"

"Croa… croa… croa…" Croagunk simply responded, its cheeks puffing and then returning to normal size as it did so.

"You're not worried, Borck?" Holly asked.

"I am, but Croagunk is sort of like this normally," the male, Brock, informed.

The two trainers continued in, with Croagunk slowly following.

* * *

As Ash, Serena and Clemont were getting registered for the tournament, an annoyed Bonnie sat with Pikachu, Dedenne and Squishy in waiting.

"...dumb rules," she grumbled in annoyance, before a trainer with a Munchlax and a Ralts walked by them. The Munchlax then came to a stop upon seeing Pikachu and greeted it, "Huh?"

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked, before it recognized the Munchlax, "Pika pika!"

"Munchlax!" it cheered, hugging Pikachu.

"Munchlax, are you taking somebody's food again?" it's trainer groaned as he turned around, finding a younger man with glasses, black hair, and wearing a green shirt, brown shorts, and black and green sneakers, "Sorry about that."

"Pikachu, pika!" Pikachu waved, getting the trainer's attention.

"...Pikachu? Then that means…" he realized as Ash walked on over.

"Max, it's been a long time," Ash greeted.

"It certainly has!" Max smiled as he ran over and hugged Ash, "It's good to see you again!"

"Another old friend?" Clemont guessed.

"Yep," Ash nodded, "This is Max. He traveled alongside me and some friends in Hoenn,"

"No way! You're traveling with Lumiose City's Gym Leader?" Max gawked, "So cool!"

"You've heard of me?"

"Your work is pretty famous in Hoenn. There's one city that attempted to mimic Lumiose's style."

"Wow…" Clemont gawked.

Serena took out her Pokedex and had it scan Munchlax.

-Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing.-

"So, is that May's Munchlax?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Max nodded, "She gave me him after I started so I'd have two Pokemon with me,"

"Nice," Ash smiled.

"Hey Ash, you remember your promise to me, right? We'll battle at some point,"

"Right. Who knows, maybe it'll be in the tournament,"

Max smiled and dashed off to register, his two Pokemon following him.

"...he's hardly taller than me and he gets to register," Bonnie mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with another group, a Piplup walked in in through the doors and held it open for his trainer.

"Thanks Piplup," she thanked as she and her traveling group headed in.

"You really trained that Piplup well, Dane," a girl complimented.

"It's Dawn," a blunette corrected with an annoyed sigh as she held the door open for her group, "Why do you call me that?"

The girl in question walked on in, wearing a white and pink beanie, a black, pink, and white dress, black socks, and pink boots.

"You've said it's not the worst nickname you've gotten," she giggled, this girl being a bit shorter with brown hair and brown eyes while wearing a white hat with a red bow, a black shirt under a red and white top with blue short overalls, long white stockings and red shoes.

"Touche Lyra, touche," Dawn sighed.

Another girl followed them in with long brown hair, brown eyes, a red-orange top and bandana, a black under-top of sorts, a yellow satchel of sorts, white shorts with black undershorts, and lengthy yellow shoes.

"Stop messing with her, Lyra," the other brunette commented.

"Sorry Mai," Lyra responded with a joking giggle.

"May, I've told you this before, it's May" she sighed.

Finally, a young male walked in, his short black hair framing his face with black eyes behind his round glasses, a green vest on top of a pale yellow shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes, "Nobody holds the door,"

"Sorry Khoury," Lyra apologized with a shrug.

* * *

A trio of trainers walked in from another entrance, they all appeared to be dressed like waiters, one of them having green hair that resembled a leaf, the next having red hair that was as explosive as fire, and the last had hair as blue as the calm of the water.

"This is the place," the grenette noted as the others looked a bit around the area, "Sorry that I brought you two along, but we're not Gym Leaders anymore, so why not try and enjoy a tournament?"

"Well, I suppose the restaurant could do fine without us for a few days," the blunette shrugged.

"Yea! This is gonna be so cool!" the redhead cheered.

"Hey, Cilan!" a girl's voice called out, making the green haired one turn to see a dark-skinned girl with long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a yellow and pink top, white pants, and orange and white shoes, "How are you?"

"Iris. It's certainly been a while," Cilan smiled.

"Oh yea… the girl who traveled with you and Ash, right?" the male with blue hair asked.

"That kid traveled with us," Iris commented, earning a small eyeroll from her Axew.

"You haven't changed much, have you?" Cilan commented.

"I did get a new Pokemon," she smiled, as a Gible popped out from her hair.

"Oh wow! A Gible? That's certainly surprising,"

"I'd like to see that kid obtain a powerful Dragon type," Iris muttered.

"We'll have to check with him on that, won't we?" Cilan noted.

* * *

At that moment the trainer with a Charizard looked at the tournament building. He took a glance down at the tablet as it buzzed and he answered it.

-Alain, where are you presently?-

"...just traveling," the trainer, Alain, lied.

-You shouldn't be near that tournament. You know very well that there are funds that can be traced to the villainous activity in the Orre region.-

"...Orre?" Alain blinked in confusion, resulting in an annoyed sigh and groan from the person on the other end.

-...just don't be anywhere near that tournament.-

"I won't. I've got a lead to follow, gotta go," Alain responded as he hung up and turned to his Charizard, "What do you say, buddy? We can possibly investigate that mysterious Greninja and gather more Mega Evolution energy at the same time,"

His Charizard gave a nod as they headed on in.

* * *

A helicopter landed just outside the area for the tournament, being a trainer with grayish brown hair, blue eyes, dressed dominantly in white (with a coat, shirt, shorts, and shoes), gold trimming on her wrists and waist, and a gold and green charm around her neck.

"Tournament sponsored by something from the most troubled region in the world… and I get invited," she muttered, looking at the invite for a moment, "This is worth looking into."

She walked forward and noticed a blonde person standing by an ice cream stand, this girl having her hair cover one of her silver eyes, two black hair-clips of sorts, and wearing a cyan sleeveless top, a silver gray pendant, black pants, and black toeless high heels.

"Well… ain't this a familiar site?" the woman in white jokingly commented.

"I'm thinking here…" the blonde woman commented.

"Miss, please, you're making a line. Please pick something," the vendor sighed.

"Okay, okay…" she shrugged, "How about… the Alola Sea-Salt?"

The vendor smiled and handed her the ice cream, making the blonde turn to face the woman in white.

"Diantha?"

"Glad to see you haven't changed, Cynthia," Diantha commented.

Cynthia giggled a bit as she walked off and Diantha followed.

"So how have you been?" Diantha inquired.

"Been good. I met up with some friends a few months ago."

"I actually meet that kid who you said took in that Chimchar."

"Really? Ash is in Kalos?"

"Yep. Wouldn't be surprised if he was in this tournament himself," Diantha commented, before turning to Cynthia, "...why do you like that ice cream from Alola?"

"It's good,"

* * *

Later, the tournament was getting ready to be underway, as several trainers had arrived and were registering. As Ash and Pikachu were waiting around, they noticed somebody walking by. He was the purple haired male that Team Rocket had seen earlier, wearing a teal shirt with a blue and black jacket, gray pants and blue shoes.

"Oh, Paul, it's been a while," Ash commented, making him turn to face Ash.

"Indeed it has," Paul nodded simply, "You've been here in Kalos?"

"Yep,"

"Certainly has some interesting Pokemon," Paul commented as he took out a Pokeball and sent out a Pyroar.

Ash gawked as he took out his Pokedex to scan it.

-Pyroar, the Royal Pokemon. Pyroar's mane, which is made of fire, becomes larger when it gets excited.-

Paul recalled the Pokemon and was about to walk away, when somebody else saw him and ran over, "Oh no…"

A girl that appeared slightly younger than Paul and Ash arrived, the girl having purple hair in pigtails, red eyes, wearing an over-sized yellow baseball shirt with vertical stripes, a light blue t-shirt underneath, white short shorts, brown sneakers, and a white and black baseball cap with a yellow lightning bolt on the forehead.

"Oh, hey Casey," Ash smiled.

"Hi Ash, it's certainly been a while," she smiled, "How have you been doing?"

"You two met?" Paul asked hesitantly.

"We met back in Johto," Casey informed, "Oh! Ash, you know my older brother?"

"Wait… Paul's your older brother?" Ash gawked. He and Pikachu both stared at the contrast between them, before both tried to stifle their laughter.

"What did I say to you about telling people in public that?" Paul growled.

"...to not to?" Casey blinked after thinking it over for a moment.

"Yes," Paul nodded as he walked off, leaving Ash and Pikachu to try not to laugh at this.

"Yep. He's my older brother," Casey told Ash, "I know it's hard to believe, but he is,"

Ash and Pikachu then both began to laugh at this, Casey looking with an innocent smile as she chased after her brother. The duo finally relaxed as they saw a trainer with a Typhlosion walk up to register. Ash walked over to him after he finished doing so.

"Hey, what's up?" the trainer smiled, the kid having black hair under a backwards black and gold cap, a black shirt under a red and white hoodie, black shorts, and red shoes.

"Certainly been a long time Jimmy," Ash smiled.

"Indeed it has," Jimmy nodded, with Typhlosion and Pikachu thumbs uping each-other, "So, you're in the tournament too?"

"Yep,"

"Good luck in there," Jimmy smiled as he walked off.

* * *

The people in charge of the tournament smiled at the turn out, a person in the shadows smirking as he indeed saw Ash's name on the roster…

* * *

Pikatwig: ...it's August now. *groans* We need to sit down and work on this more often.

KKD: Yea… sorry about my schedule getting in the way of this one's progress.

Pikatwig: And school's almost back for me… gonna be a senior.

KKD: Congrats on that, aibou.

Pikatwig: Thanks. Anyway, as of today, this is the month of Arceus and today 'Arceus and the Jewel of Life' was on and I had it recorded on the box thing. *gets looks* You can record things with some boxes and stuff. Arceus and the Jewel of Life is the only one of the Sinnoh trilogy I don't own… I say 'Sinnoh trilogy' as in the Darkrai, Shaymin and Arceus movies. The 13th movie was kinda meh… and it marked one of two times Ash turned his hat backwards in the DPPt seasons. Speaking of that movie, that's where Ash met Jimmy. They were seen battling in the intro like Brandon battled Lucas and a character from Destiny Deoxys. There is some debate about that being Jimmy or just somebody who looks like him… and I fall into the former category. ...part of that is dominantly nostalgia, as when I got my first TV in my room, the first thing I ever watched on it was The Legend of Thunder.

KKD: Makes sense. Plus, both versions are essentially the anime version of gold.

Pikatwig: Is that a joke to Pokemon Gold version or…?

KKD: Sorta, yea. I mean, Jimmy's original appearance looks like Gold's concept art similar to how Ash looks similar to Red's.

Pikatwig: Oh, I get what you're getting at. Just make sure to specify what you mean by 'gold', it can be confusing.

KKD: K.

Pikatwig: Anyhow... along with Unbeatable, that was one of my favorite openings… even if it wasn't really an opening. "We'll just have to do our best, right Typhlosion?" "I've been on the sidelines long enough, go Alakazam!"

KKD: Ok?

Pikatwig: The Chronicles opening, at least the one I watched, didn't have any lyrics to the song. They just spliced together clips, those lines were just ones that stuck out in my head. As of the writing of this, Pokemon Chronicles is the last time we've actually seen Ritchie… I hope they change that because he was cool. That's why he's even in this story…

KKD: Mmk…

Pikatwig: Now for the Donphan in the room. Max being old enough to be a trainer. This part will be dominantly speculative, but we know for fact that Ash's isn't 10. He's at least, in universe, 11 based on the Pikachu and Pichu short for the third Pokemon movie. Another thing is that it was mentioned Ash had been traveling in Hoenn for around a year, so there's 12, and Max would be eight. Another year would've passed somewhere in Sinnoh, and then one around the end of the Delecora Islands part of Best Wishes and the XY seasons. Boom. Explained!

KKD: So you're saying in this story, Ash is, at best, 14?

Pikatwig: Pretty much. Oh, and for those about to ask, yes we will be finding room for both Marina and Vincent.

KKD: I'll just take your word for that.

Pikatwig: Marina has gotten far with her dreams of being a Pokemon Idol, if the DPPt seasons are anything to go by.

KKD: …*tilts head*

Pikatwig: *sighs* Marina appeared in a magazine ad for the Poketch, won a Grand Festival, and is famous enough to have a t-shirt made of her.

KKD: ...Oh.

Pikatwig: ...anyhow… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… not sure what to label as a favorite since we're still in the introduction phases… though I think I like that touch with Cynthia and Diantha being friends. Plus, Sea-Salt Ice Cream? Total Kingdom Hearts reference.

Pikatwig: Couldn't help myself. As for those who never watched the DPPt seasons, you should by the way, that is how we're introduced to her and how she's reintroduced in the Best Wishes seasons. Being indecisive about ice cream.

KKD: I'll take your word for that, too.

Pikatwig: Mine was the reintroductions to some old characters, which was in order, Misty, Sakura, Holly, Brock, Max, Dawn, Lyra, May, Khoury, Cilan, Cress, Chili, Iris, Paul, Casey and Jimmy. Out of the bunch, Dawn, Lyra, May and Khoury was my personal favorite moment as the Heart Gold/Soul Silver advertisment episodes were nice… plus it gave Dawn a Cyndaquil. As for why they're all traveling together, May is presently in Johto, Dawn said she was heading there when she left Unova, and Lyra held a desire to meet up with Ash and Dawn again. Natural fit.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: You won't believe how hyped I was when I saw Dawn and Piplup at the end of an episode of the BW seasons. The day that episode aired in North America, I slept well and I RECORDED the scene where Ash and Dawn reunited. *gets looks* Don't judge me.

KKD: I'm not.

Pikatwig: Good. Regardless… sorry this took a while… I promise we'll start to speed things along a little bit with the next chapter, get our last reunites done and get the tournament under way. Speaking of tournaments, you did hear Ash is in the Kalos League finals, right?

KKD: Yes I did.

Pikatwig: His highest placing prior to that was Top 4 in the Sinnoh League.

KKD: What about the Unova League?

Pikatwig: Ash was in the Top 8, same place as the Hoenn League. He lost to… and this is paraphrasing some stuff from my friends, *takes out paper and reading glasses* 'an idiot who thought the Unova League was in Johto, thought you needed seven badges to be in a league, almost didn't register, and thought Full Battles were 5-v-5.' *puts both items away* ...yea.

KKD: ...huh. ...That is idiotic… I don't know how Ash could've lost to someone like him.

Pikatwig: I don't remember, being honest. Heck, only reason Ash didn't win the Sinnoh League was because they made a character that was IMPOSSIBLE to beat no matter how hard Ash's Pokemon fought.

KKD: Define impossi-

Pikatwig: ...the guy had a Darkrai and a Latios.

KKD: Ok, that's just stupid.

Pikatwig: Ash's Sceptile managing to beat his Darkrai is something that NOBODY had done prior to that point according to the trainer himself.

KKD: Wow…

Pikatwig: Anyway, while we do know Team Flare is gonna make their move, we have no idea who's winning the Kalos League. The scans revealing the next few episode titles and synopsis didn't say anything about the winner… this outta be good...

KKD: Ok...

Pikatwig: And for those who didn't see the Sinnoh seasons-

KKD: …

Pikatwig: Besides you… I know almost everything in that season, so you'll know a lot of it. Casey isn't related to Paul… at least that we know, it's just they do have some minor physical similarities, and I thought the contrast would be funny. Heck, Zoey noted that the difference between Paul and his actual brother makes them pretty much total opposites. And we need to thank our favorite seventh Frontier Head for giving Paul that mindset, if indirectly. Basically, Reggie had gotten every badge up to that point, and six of the seven symbols. He lost… once… to Brandon and he gave up. Paul's views on strength stem from there, and I haven't even seen the two episodes Brandon is IN the Sinnoh Region, I would like to thank Bulbapedia for forever being awesome and giving this info.

KKD: You're just persistent on me seeing the Sinnoh seasons, huh?

Pikatwig: ...eh, kind of… but I am explaining this for those who honestly didn't watch it. If there's anything in the Sinnoh Seasons you should watch, the movies are great, and there's one really epic battle between Ash and Paul… it goes very badly for Ash. Like… very badly.

KKD: Define badly.

Pikatwig: Despite Chimchar evolving into Monferno, Ash's Pokemon were only able to knock out TWO of Paul's Pokemon. I will recommend some episodes, but topic for another day. Let's wrap this up already. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Pikatwig: We're onto chapter four. And it's shockingly not three months later! ...because I noticed that after the first chapter went up, it took us three months to post chapters 2 and 3.

KKD: Yea, we're kinda having to speed through this one, and we couldn't finish the others sooner due to distractions.

Pikatwig: But on this day of days, I should note something. Since I have no idea when the next vlog will be up, nor when the vlogs will be able to resume, I have to say something. Today, I got… *takes out a Cherish Ball* The lord and creator of the Pokemon universe!

KKD: Lucky dog.

Pikatwig: And have made it a Fairy type with the Pixie Plate. ...that was an issue to get, but whatever. *puts Pokeball down* You know, I gotta wonder… since there's a church in Hearthome City, is there religion in the Pokemon world?

KKD: Seeing they see Arceus as the Creator of the world, I wouldn't be surprised.

Pikatwig: I remember we talked about this in the past, I was pondering it there could be other religions based on other legendaries, and you brought up… something from Twitch.

KKD: Oh yea, Twitch Plays Pokemon. For those of you who don't know, someone hooked up the Pokemon games to Twitch and made it so every comment made controls the character, and it was chaos at first before they got the unity down to play the game proper. And amongst what happened, they came up with a religion based on Pokemon they had including Pidgeot becoming BirdJesus, and a Lord Helix being created via the Helix fossil and the Omanyte line.

Pikatwig: Ah. ...you do realize what we're putting that much thought into right? A children's game celebrating its 20th anniversary…

KKD: Hey, I'm not the one who made that part up; it was the community involved with the Twitch Plays Pokemon that did.

Pikatwig: I'm just saying... Anyway in honor of my getting the lord and creator of the Pokemon world, I made a Miiverse post like I did for when I got Mew. Look it up on my Miiverse account, same name as it is here.

KKD: Gotcha. *looks at it* Ok… that's simple but effective.

Pikatwig: Also 'You could first obtain Arceus in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl at the Hall of Origin". ...lies. That is assuming they're discounting stupid hackers…

KKD: …?

Pikatwig: I can put up with hackers for things that aren't Pokemon. Pokemon is a line I don't dare cross. Heck, back in the 5th grade, I had three friends who also played Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum… I was the only one of the four who didn't use hacking, cheat codes, action replay, and that garbage.

KKD: Yea, I see your point.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… we'll be making some plot progression today, so let's rock and roll.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

"There has to be almost a thousand people here," Bonnie commented as they sat and waited for the tournament to begin.

"I don't know if that's actually accurate or an exaggeration…" Clemont admitted as he looked around.

"I wouldn't be surprised either," Ash admitted, "It may be a good idea to call back some old friends,"

Ash looked over at a computer monitor and walked over to it, dialing up Professor Oak's.

* * *

"Get back here you!" Nanami shouted as she ran after some baby Aipoms and Chimchars who had stolen some notes she had been carrying around, "You are all in so much trouble!"

The Pokemon laughed as they climbed up a tree and laughed at her, before one of the Chimchars proceeded to begin to tease her.

"Stupid monkeys…" she muttered, before turning and seeing Ash's Infernape, "Get your stupid kids to give me my stuff back!"

Infernape gave an annoyed sigh as he walked over and began to talk to the Chimchars and Aipoms, both of them hiding the stuff behind their backs, trying to deny them stealing anything, but their dad glared a little at them, making them fork it over. Infernape held it for a moment, before giving a small glare to Nanami.

"I'm sorry for calling your kids stupid. I'm just really stressed out, I'm no Pokemon caretaker. That stupid Muk won't stop hugging me, those stupid Tauroses won't stop running over me, and… oh forget it…" Nanami sighed as she was handed the stuff back, "By the way… where is your mate anyway? I haven't seen any Ambipoms around here."

Infernape then took her Pokegear and managed to pull up a map of Kanto, before pointing to Vermilion City.

"Oh, ok… I guess," Nanami shrugged as she took back her Pokegear and headed back inside, where Bulbasaur sat and saw her.

"Bulba?"

"I'm alright, if that's what you're asking," Nanami informed as she set the stuff down and plopped down onto the couch, when suddenly the computer began to ring, "...ugh… I'm coming, I'm coming!"

She pressed the button and Ash popped up on the screen.

"Oh hey. You're Ash, right?"

-Yep. Uh… Nanami, right?- Ash checked.

"Yea. I'm Gary's sister," she reminded, "What's up?"

-Going to need to rotate a few of my Pokemon around for a tournament, but I was just calling to let Oak know. Speaking of which, where is he?-

"In Kalos for some tournament…" Nanami shrugged, "Also… your Pokemon are so hard to keep in line. I don't know where I'd be without your Bulbasaur… I guess grandpa raised him well before you got him."

-Oh, Bulbasaur wasn't my starter.-

"Oh? ...I know you had a Charizard because of the Silver Conference, but Ritchie chose Charmander."

-I would've chosen Squirtle first, but I accidentally slept in for too long and missed the normal starters. Professor Oak had one Pokeball leftover and I was so desperate I took it, and that Pokemon turned out to be Pikachu.-

Pikachu popped up and waved, with Bulbasaur hearing and coming over to wave as well.

"Huh…" Nanami nodded as she turned to Bulbasaur, "Ok, I guess. Anyway, while my brother, grandpa and Tracey are over there in Kalos, I'm just keeping an eye on things… and it's not going great…"

-Why's that?-

"...mostly related to the Pokemon you've captured, but it's not that big a deal. Bulbasaur is great for keeping them in line, as is Torterra."

-Had a feeling they'd get along,- Ash admitted with a smile, -Speaking of, Bulbasaur, tell Torterra I said hi.-

"Saur," Bulbasaur nodded as Ash hung up.

"He seems nice," Nanami commented as she got up and went back to the couch.

* * *

Ash headed back over to the others, unaware that Dawn had seen him over at the computer. Dawn gave a 'shh' motion to her companions and walked over to Ash as he and Pikachu were walking. She slowly approached and gave a small poke to Ash's right shoulder, but when he turned around she moved to his left while stifling a laugh, but Ash turned to the left, she moved to the right, and then he looked to the right and she moved back to the left before laughing a little.

"Pikachu, does this seem familiar?" Ash asked, earning a nod from Pikachu.

"Pika…"

"Who's that?" Ash asked as he turned around and saw Dawn there, Piplup on her shoulder, "This again, Dawn?"

"Couldn't help it," Dawn giggled, raising her hand to give Ash a high-five, which he accepted and the two laughed happily.

Clemont and Bonnie walked on over, with Ash turning to his friends, "Oh. This is Dawn, she's a friend of mine from Sinnoh. Dawn, these are Clemont and Bonnie, Clemont's a Gym Leader and Bonnie's his sister,"

"Nice to meet you," Clemont smiled, shaking hands with Dawn. When he let go of Dawn's hand, he saw Serena was standing behind them.

"So is Dawn your girlfriend?" Bonnie asked, making Ash and Dawn blush, and Serena get a small glare on her face and blush.

"N-n-n-n-no. She's just a friend," Ash informed.

Bonnie giggled a bit, with Serena taking a moment to get a calm expression and clear her throat, getting Ash's attention.

"Oh, hey Serena," Ash smiled, "This is my friend Dawn, we traveled together in Sinnoh,"

"Nice to meet you," Dawn smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Serena smiled, sorta bowing as Ash turned and saw May, Lyra and Khoury and walked over to speak with them, with Dawn and Clemont following, leaving Serena and Bonnie there, "...old friend, huh?"

"You jealous?" Bonnie asked, making Serena blush and stutter a bit, "...sorry?"

"I don't want to be… but I am…" Serena admitted, a frustrated look on her face, struggling to keep a calm expression, "Don't tell Ash…"

"I won't, I promise," Bonnie nodded.

"Good," Serena nodded as she and Bonnie walked over to Ash and the others, Serena taking a moment to take a deep breath, "So… more old friends?"

"Yep," Ash nodded, "May, Lyra and Khoury,"

"So… you traveled through regions with them?"

"I traveled with May back in Hoenn and when I was taking on the Battle Frontier, but Lyra and Khoury were only briefly with us back in Sinnoh," Ash informed.

"Nice to meet you, Serene," Lyra smiled.

"Serena," she corrected.

"Get used to it, she keeps call me 'Dane' and May 'Mai'," Dawn informed.

"How did you four meet up?" Ash asked.

"Me and May met back up while we were in the Wallace Cup and we bumped into Lyra and Khoury while on our way through Goldenrod City," Dawn informed.

"And guess who won the Silver Conference!" Lyra giggled happily.

"You?" Ash gawked.

"Yeppers," Lyra giggled, "Thanks to some help from my good buddies here, I took victory!"

"That's awesome," Ash smiled, "Better than I can say I've ever competed in any League,"

"How well did you do in the leagues you've been in?" Serena curiously asked.

"Top 16 in the Indigo Plateau, Top 8 in the Silver Conference and the Ever Grande Conference, Top 4 in the Lily of the Valley Conference… and then Top 8 again in the Vertress Conference," Ash commented, having sharply inhaled before mentioning his placing in the Unova League.

"Oh…" Serena gawked, "I'm sure you'll do great in the Kalos League,"

"Please. I'd be lucky to get to the semi-finals," Ash laughed.

"Well, we'll just wait and see," Serena assured him.

* * *

Jimmy looked at his Pokegear and lightly tapped the sight of it as he stared at a number on the screen.

"To call, or not to call, that is the question," Jimmy muttered, unsure if he should or shouldn't, before he glance at Typhlosion, who began to snicker, "Typhlosion, knock it off!"

He groaned a bit before he saw a limo pull up and a bluenette walked on out, the bluenette in question walking out and taking off a pair of sunglasses, revealing herself to be Marina. She walked inside with a smile and turned to notice Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Hi!" she smiled as she rushed on over to him and hugged him, "It's been a long time,"

"Haven't seen you since the mess with Raikou," Jimmy blushed a little bit as Marina let go, "So, you here for the tournament?"

"Yep. Did need to sneak off from my boss to be here, but here I am," she giggled as she turned to Typhlosion, "Good to see you again,"

"Phlosion," Typhlosion smiled softly.

"Gotta go sign up, but I'll see you later." Marina informed as she hurried off.

* * *

Back outside, Team Rocket looked and saw Marina walk on in.

"Hold on a moment…" James muttered, "Does she look familiar?"

"She's a world famous coordinator and idol, of course anybody would recognize her," Jessie informed.

"No, not for that," James responded as he looked at a tablet and skimmed it for a moment, "I knew it. She's one of the twerps who stopped Attila and Hun when they captured Raikou,"

"What?! For real?!" Jessie gawked as she took the tablet and saw a picture of Jimmy, Marina, Vincent and Eusine, "...how about that?"

"That's certainly interesting," Meowth noted.

Suddenly, a sharp whistle pierced the air, making the trio make a run for it, James dropping the tablet in the hurry. However, the whistle was blown by a male with lengthy black hair and a relatively nice white outfit.

"Everybody participating in the tournament, please enter the building," He announced, making various people head on in, when he noticed the tablet that James had dropped. He walked over to pick it up and saw the Team Rocket 'R' on the back, and what James was looking at…

* * *

"Sir, may I have a quick word," the male requested of Greevil.

"What is it Ein, I am about to get ready to announce the start of our 'tournament'," Greevil grumbled as he was handed the tablet, "Team Rocket dropped it?"

"And it displays where Raikou was around two years ago… and who saw him," the male, Ein, informed.

Greevil looked it over and smirked a bit, "Three of them are already here. This is perfect… I just invited two of them because they ranked high in the Silver Conference…"

* * *

Every trainer arrived in the tournament area, which was one large colosseum with eight smaller ones around it. The trainers stood and waited a bit, with Ash looking around and seeing Brock.

"Oh, hey Brock," Ash called out, getting his attention.

"Ash!" Brock smiled as he ran over, "It's been a while."

"Sure has. Haven't seen you since we got back from Sinnoh. How's the whole Pokemon Doctor thing going?"

"Pretty good. I met this guy with green hair in the Johto region when I was stationed over there," Brock informed, "But more so, I met up with Holly again,"

"That's neat," Ash smiled.

"Yea… she's actually here," Brock smiled as he walked off, with Croagunk sighing a bit.

"Croa… Croa… Croa… Croa…" it simply breathed.

Ash simply waved to the Toxic Mouth Pokemon as it walked off after its trainer. Ash smiled at this before horn began to play and three people walked out. Ardos, a male in red, and Greevil walked on out, Greevil slightly adjusting his glasses a bit as he walked over to the microphone.

"Thank you everybody for being here at my tournament, my name is Mr. Verich," he smiled softly, "I am from a region known as Orre."

Murmurs of confusion came from just about everybody in the area.

"It is to the north-east of the Johto Region…" he informed.

Responses of 'oh' came from nearly everybody, and some people were commenting that they just thought there was desert.

"Not many people know of my home region, but it's home… and it is sadly struggling because of damages caused by both Team Snagem and Cipher, a villainous group who stole Pokemon and a villainous group who corrupted Pokemon into beings known as Shadow Pokemon," Mr. Verich informed, showing picture of the two evil teams and what they did, "My region has suffered to increase our technological level, but with this tournament, I hope to drum up support for the Orre Help Committee, and I thank all of you for at least spending some time here."

"We will now be announcing the first few battles, but, we have a special one-on-one match of our two very special guests," Ardos informed, "Diana, Champion of the Kalos Region, and Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh Region!"

People clapped as the two Champions emerged, Cynthia now sporting a mainly black attire with a black shirt and black coat over her pants and shoes.

"These two will be battling each-other in a special battle in this stage here, so for those who want to stay and watch, go ahead. But our first few battles will begin, so go to the monitors and see who you will be battling," Mr. Verich announced with a happy smile.

* * *

Pikatwig: And thus, the tournament is underway!

KKD: Finally! We'll get to see some action next chapter… I hope.

Pikatwig: We will, I promise. ...and for the curious, yes, the scene where Ash and Dawn reunite is indeed based off of the scene in the anime where they reunited in Unova, couldn't help myself from referencing that moment. As for Serena being jealous? Well… we have no idea how the heck she'd react to Ash's past female friends. ...and some people end up playing her up as a yandere as a result of that. Don't know what that is? I would say go and watch a vlog on my YouTube account… but I didn't record the explanation of yandere, so… think basically like a person who says 'if I can't have you, nobody can', but is willing to hurt others… heck, there's this one image on DA by Karasu-96 called 'Serena's portrayals' that perfectly sums that fan thought process up.

KKD: Or on the off chance you're too lazy to go through that explanation, just go to YouTube and search any playthrough of Yandere Simulator. That's all I'll say about that.

Pikatwig: ...that's a real thing?

KKD: Yea, I'm not kidding. Basically it's a game where-

Pikatwig: I don't need an explanation, I've just heard about it from somebody who makes Pokemon art.

KKD: Whoops.

Pikatwig: Anyway… here's some trivia for ya. Jimmy's voice actor, Sean Schemmel, also voiced Morrison, Archie, Cyrus, will voice the main bad guy in the dub of the 19th movie, Lucario in Smash… and aibou, get ready for this… you ready?

KKD: Wait, don't tell me… hmm… Sean Schemmel… he does sound familiar… where have I heard that name before…?

Pikatwig: He's actually the voice actor of Goku!

KKD: *facepalm* D'oh! Of course! I should've known I heard that name somewhere related to DBZ before! Why didn't I think of that?

Pikatwig: I'm surprised you didn't. *laughs a little bit* Saw a YouTube comment and I actually looked it up. He actually also voiced Black Doom of all characters.

KKD: Really? Wow… legitimately didn't know that.

Pikatwig: Also didn't know the fact that there was somebody who reciprocated affections for Brock. Then again, that can be attributed to you not watching the Diamond Pearl Platinum seasons. But not kidding, including Holly, EIGHT people who reciprocated Brock's affections, one of them being a Frontier Head of all people… though that was because of Brock's eyes, of all things.

KKD: Ok, I get the picture, you think the DPPt seasons are cool, I'm still not exactly ready to watch them, ok? It feels like you're shoving them down my throat at this point.

Pikatwig: No, I was actually stating a fact dude!

KKD: I know, but you don't have to remind me every time that I didn't see DPPt.

Pikatwig: ...talking about a season prior to that one, the Frontier Head liking Brock because of his eyes is funny because… they're always closed. And she has six Pokemon as pets who all share that trait. Fun fact, that's actually why they removed Brock from the Orange Islands seasons.

KKD: Oh… ok…

Pikatwig: They were worried that he'd be seen as a racist stereotype of some sorts…

KKD: I know that one, man. Ironically they removed an interesting character and replaced him with a character who was edited in the western releases to be bland all because of worry about racial stereotypes.

Pikatwig: Then again, racism got two episodes of the Orange Island seasons to stop being aired all together… they both had Jynx for the curious as to why. It's a real shame because those were both good episodes… but luckily, I can still watch them! *holds up the complete Orange Islands DVD set* I showed this bad boy off in my 20th anniversary Pokemon vlog… which never was released even though it was almost finished… ugh… but still, I have this so I can watch two episodes they stopped airing. Anyhow… moving on… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… not sure. I'm honestly just still waiting for the action in this story; we've been through 4 chapters with nothing but intros, cameos, and build-ups. I can't say a favorite part for this one.

Pikatwig: ...ok. Uh… I guess I'll say my favorite part. Which is when Ash and Dawn reunited again, that was a cute moment in the anime and I rewatched it to make it as accurate as I could. Regardless, I'll promise you we'll get into battles in the next chapter, and can even tell you one of our first ones. *to somebody off-camera* May I please have next chapter's script please? *is handed it* Thank you. *shows it to KKD* First match that isn't the one of the Champions.

KKD: Oh! Ok. This could be pretty cool to see. A character you personally dislike vs a character that, to my knowledge, most of the fandom doesn't like.

Pikatwig: If you read Pokemon Neo: Yellow Version, you'll know who the former character is. But you'll just have to tune in next time to find out who we're talking about. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Pikatwig: Chapter 5, and unless I'm not mistaken… it is still August! Huzzah!

KKD: Yosh!

Pikatwig: But it's the last week of my summer break! Dang it!

KKD: Shoot.

Pikatwig: I mean… yay, I'll be in Advanced Animation… but I have sixth lunch AGAIN and Advanced Animation is no doubt going to be very hard since my teacher vanished without trace during the middle of the year and the sub really didn't help us advance on learning about animation…

KKD: I see...

Pikatwig: 11th grade started alright, I at least had Sean for the while you were gone, and then it circled in the drain…

KKD: Yea, sorry.

Pikatwig: It wasn't all bad, there were some good times, I was in J-Club and I had a totally awesome Sensei, the teachers I had were really cool, got to spend time with my not-girlfriend in J-Club, learned about some cool manga...

KKD: Oh, right.

Pikatwig: But the negatives outweigh the positives.

KKD: Well, let's try and lift your mood with this.

Pikatwig: Yea. So… character I personally don't like vs. character a lot of the fanbase doesn't like. Tsundere Gen 1 vs Tsundere Gen 5.

KKD: This'll get bonkers in no time.

Pikatwig: And the set up of another match… but let's just get started.

Off-Screen Guy: Yo. You left some papers over here…

Pikatwig: Hang on… *walks over and picks them up, with some falling by KKD.* The papers were about the Alolan Vulpix*

KKD: Huh… okay. *picks the papers up*

Pikatwig: ...it's cute… *takes papers and puts them away*

KKD: Yea… anyways, shall we begin?

Camera Guy: Question. Who's your favorite Alola variant?

KKD: Hmm… I'd gotta say… Raichu.

Pikatwig: Ok… let's try and start now…

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

Diantha and Cynthia both stood in the main arena, ready to hear the rules for the math.

-This battle between Kalos Region Champion Diantha and Sinnoh Region Champion Cynthia will now begin. Each sides are only allowed one Pokemon, and the battle will be over when one of those Pokemon are unable to fight,- Mr. Verich announced, -Champions, send out your Pokemon.-

Both nodded and sent out their Pokemon, Diantha sent out her Gardevoir and Cynthia sent out her Garchomp. The Mach Pokemon noticeably had something around one of its wrists, which Diantha noticed.

"So… you can Mega Evolve your star Pokemon too?" Diantha said with a small smirk.

"Yes. I learned of the Mega Stones and found one before we came to Kalos," Cynthia smiled, "Let's see who will win this match of Champions, Diantha."

"Yea,"

-Let the Special Champion Battle begin!-

* * *

Monitors all over the stadium had the battle on, and both Pokemon were putting their A Game into the match. Gardevoir was easily able to dodge attacks from Garchomp, but Garchomp also managed to evade the attacks with ease.

"Two Champions battling… this'll be an interesting turnout," Gary commented.

"Yea, totally," a trainer nodded, this trainer having red hair, wearing a navy blue outfit with red lines, a black cape with a crimson underside, "Nice to meet ya. I'm Lance."

"Gary Oak," Gary smiled, "Nice to meetcha."

"Same," Lance nodded as they shaked hands.

-We are now about to begin our first official match of the tournament. Several monitors will have this match on, so please watch if you wish,- one of Mr. Verich's assistants informed.

* * *

-In the corner to the left, Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty,- the announcer announced, -And her opponent, from the mysterious Dragon Village, Iris.-

Misty and Iris walked into the arena, the former looking calm with a smile while the latter waved like a little kid.

-This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon Battle. Both sides are allowed to substitute Pokemon as they see fit. The battle will be over when all three Pokemon on both sides are unable to continue battling.-

"This'll be fun," Iris smiled as she stretched a bit and Misty simply thinking about who to begin with.

"Dragon Village? She must use a lot of Dragon Types…" Misty muttered in thought, "Alright…"

"Okay, Axew, you're up!" Iris called, as Axew lept out of her hair and onto the battlefield.

"Alright… Azurill, go!" Misty smiled, as Azurill hopped onto the battlefield and sat on its tail.

-The first Pokemon of this match are Azurill and Axew. Thus, our first battle shall now begin!-

"Azurill, use Bubblebeam!"

Thus, the small blue Pokemon got off of its tail and blew out a stream of bubbles, Axew barely managing to dodge the blast as it moved away from the wave of bubbles.

"Keep it up,"

Azurill continued to fire the attack, resulting Axew continuing to run to evade it.

"Get in close and use Scratch,"

Axew nodded and jumped over the wave of bubbles and Scratch managed to hit Azurill. The Pokemon bounced back a little bit, but was able to get back up.

"Use Water Gun,"

"Dodge it!"

Axew dodged the jet of water Azurill launched out, but the field was continuing to grow wet and slippery. Misty smirked a little bit as she saw Axew was having trouble keeping its footing.

"Alright, Azurill, return," she called, the Pokemon bouncing over to her side, "Staryu, go!"

The Starfish quickly flew around before landing on the ground with a 'hiyah'.

"Axew, use Scratch!"

Axew ran over and hit Staryu with it, but the star hardly felt the attack.

"Does your Axew know anything else?" Misty asked.

"He does."

"Prove it,"

"...use Giga Impact!" Iris yelled, as Axew rushed over and was surrounded by a lavender and orange vortex, which knocked the Star Shape Pokemon into the air, "Now use Outrage!"

Axew glowed red a little bit, as did its eyes, and it jumped up to continuously punch Staryu, soon sending it to the ground. However, Axew slipped and fell onto the ground and continued to punch and kick.

"Use Swift!"

Staryu then launched out energy stars at Axew, which sent it into the air and to Iris' hands. It was still confused, but it had not yet fainted.

"Here. You relax a bit," Iris told him as she took out a Pokeball, "Gible, it's your turn!"

With that, she called out the tiny landshark out.

"Alright, Staryu, use Water Gun!"

The star then blasted a stream of water at the land shark.

"Evade it!"

Gible quickly moved away from the stream of water, but had trouble keeping its footing.

"Perfect! Staryu, use Ice Beam on the ground!" Misty called out.

"Shoot! Gible, use Dig to evade!" Iris commanded.

Gible jumped into the air and made contact with the ground… just as the Ice Beam hit it and froze the ground solid, causing the dragon type to get frozen as it was clawing at the ground to use Dig.

"Gible!" Iris yelled in concern.

"Use Rapid Spin on the ground!"

The Rapid Spin struck the ground and sent the ice right into the air, along with Gible.

"Gible!"

Unfortunately, the small Pokemon had been KOed by the combo.

-Gible is unable to battle, the winner is Staryu.-

Gible's image on the monitor was darkened to signify this, making Iris groan before she recalled Gible.

* * *

"Well, that's going interestingly," Gary commented as Ash walked past him, not that Gary noticed.

Ash arrived by his companions with some cotton candy and popcorn, with Bonnie grabbing both with an annoyed look on her face.

"Bonnie…" Clemont sighed.

"What? I'm hungry," she responded.

"Your expression,"

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her brother and nibbled on the popcorn. She dropped one piece and a Pokemon quickly ran over and took it.

"What the?!" Bonnie gawked as she chased after the Pokemon, "Come back here with that!"

"Bonnie!" Clemont groaned as he chased after her.

The Pokemon ran over to its trainer, who was wearing a blue jacket with a pink Pokeball symbol on the hood, yellow goggles with blue lenses atop his head, a blue and black camo cap atop his head and short yellow hair, a blue satchel around his side and resting by his right side, blue jeans and green and yellow shoes. The trainer looked a bit surprised as his Pokemon stopped by him.

"Vulpix? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Vul-Vul," the little fox Pokemon giggled as he ate the popcorn.

"I can't take you anywhere…" he grumbled.

"Hey, Kota," a voice called out, making him turn to see an older male trainer with a Great Ball-themed cap on his blue hair, green eyes, and wearing a silver vest with an aloha floral pattern over a blue t-shirt, black pants, red and white sneakers, and yellow fingerless gloves, "What's up?"

"Gotcha!" Bonnie yelled as she grabbed the Vulpix, "Give me back my popcorn!"

"...I can't take her anywhere," the blonde, Kota, groaned.

"Oh… is this your Pokemon?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea."

The Vulpix got down and Bonnie looked to see a cloth of sorts was in her hands, she then looked and saw the Vulpix was a white color with blue eyes and it's fur seemed longer and its tails were shorter.

"Wow…" Bonnie gawked, smiling at the little fox, "She's just so adorable!"

The others walked over and saw Bonnie with the Vulpix.

"Is that a Vulpix?" Ash asked as Serena took out her Pokedex.

-Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. Inside Vulpix's body burns a flame that never goes out. During the daytime, when the temperatures rise, this Pokemon releases flames from its mouth to prevent its body from growing to hot.-

"...I don't think this is a Fire type…" Serena commented.

"Not with this appearance… it looks like an Ice Type," Ash noted.

"There's a reason," Kota noted, "See, this Vulpix is from another region where it had to migrate away to colder areas, so it adapted into an Ice Type. I like to call her 'Snowpix'."

"Vul-Vul," 'Snowpix' giggled.

"Uh, my name's Kota and I'm from the Sinnoh Region," Kota smiled as he looked over at Ash, "Oh hey! You're Ash, right?"

"Yep,"

"I saw you in the Lily of the Valley Conference. You really should've won, if not for Tobias just using Legendary Pokemon, you would've easily won!"

"Yea, that was a seriously cheap move of him to do," Takeshi sighed, "Oh, I'm Takeshi and I'm from Hoenn."

"Nice to meetcha," Ash smiled, Pikachu noticing something hovering above Takeshi's head. Pikachu looked up and saw it was a Raichu…

"Pika…" Pikachu gawked.

"What is it, Pikachu?" Ash asked as Takeshi looked up, the Raichu above him hovering on his rounded tail tip, smiling as he looked at the group with his blue eyes, its ears being rounded as well, and it was a slightly lighter shade of orange.

"Oh, right. That's my Raichu buddy, Shocker," Takeshi pointed out as the Raichu waved.

"Rai, rai, raichu," Shocker, the Raichu smiled as he hovered down next to Takeshi.

"Pika…" Pikachu gawked.

"I have no idea why he's like that. He washed up on the shores of Slateport when I was visiting my sister, and I had to take him in," Takeshi informed, "Somebody told me there's… somewhere where the Raichu end up looking like this, but I have no idea where that is."

"Certainly very interesting," Clemont smiled.

"Seems like it's surfing," Bonnie commented.

"Yea, he always liked the water, surfing on his tail like it was a surfboard, even on land. I think he might be part Psychic seeing he rarely touches the ground," Takeshi noted.

"Alright, well… it was nice meeting you two," Ash commented as he and the others headed off.

However, Bonnie stood there a moment longer and looked at the Vulpix, "I want an apology."

Vulpix responded by simply giving a sorry look, with Bonnie smiling and heading back.

"Uh… I need that cloth," Kota informed, with Bonnie handing it back before she walked off, "Thank you."

Takeshi looked up at the monitor showing the on-going match between Iris and Misty, and at the moment, it was Dragonite vs. Staryu.

"This is getting pretty intense, huh, Shocker?" Takeshi commented.

"Rai-Rai," Shocker nodded.

* * *

"Dragonite, get in close! Don't let Staryu get away!" Iris commanded.

"Aim for its wings and use Ice Beam!"

Dragonite was able to evade the shots of ice, Staryu continuing to fire at the Dragon-type, but one was able to hit the tip of its wings and knock it off balance.

"We won't let you get away with that! Thunderpunch, now!" Iris commanded.

Thus, the Dragon type got in close and punched Staryu into the wall with its electrically charged fist. Staryu landed by the wall, its gem blinking to indicate it was knocked out.

-Staryu is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite!-

"Drat!" Misty groaned, calling back Staryu, she thought for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Can't believe I'm about to do this… but go, Psy-"

Just before she tossed the Pokeball, her Psyduck popped out of its own accord.

"Psy!" the yellow duck proclaimed.

"...was going to call you out anyway," she commented.

"Really? A Psyduck? That's the best you got? I figured a Gym Leader of Water Types would at least have a Golduck."

Memories of the day where she thought Psyduck did evolve flashed through Misty's head, making her sigh a bit before focusing, "You better not underestimate my Psyduck, because it's gonna lead you to a world of pain!"

"Oh please, what can a Psyduck do to my Dragonite?" Iris smirked confidently, "Use Thunderpunch!"

Psyduck merely stood and took the hits, grunting in pain at first before gripping its head tighter than it normally did.

"That's it… just keep it up…" Misty muttered, Psyduck grunting as he withstood the attacks.

"Psy, psy, psy, psy, psy!" it grunted as Dragonite kept up the punches.

"What is she getting at?" Iris muttered, not aware of what Misty's plan was, "Whatever, let's just finish that thing off! Dragon Rush, let's go!"

Dragonite growled as it flew up into the air and became surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks and it charged forward at Psyduck.

"Now! Use Psychic!"

Psyduck's eyes were shut as it grabbed Dragonite with a blue aura glow and began to smack it against the ground over and over again.

"Get out of there!" Iris commanded, but the grip of the Psychic was too strong for the large dragon to break out of as it was smack across the battlefield, "Try and use Dragon Rush to break free!"

The orb of energy surrounded Dragonite again as it was able to break free, but it fell to the ground due to the ice that was covering part of one of its wings that Staryu had hit earlier.

"Thunderpunch!"

"Oh no you don't! Use Disable!"

A red aura glowed around Dragonite and it caused the electrical energy to vanish.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Iris growled, annoyed that her Dragonite couldn't use that move before Psyduck trotted over and smacked it down with its bill, Dragonit being knocked out from the simple tap, "OH COME ON!"

-Dragonite is unable to battle, the winner is Psyduck!-

* * *

"That Psyduck certainly took quite the beating," Kota commented, "But it beat it… so… that's something,"

"Yea, but Psychic or not, that was a lucky deal. I'm sure Shocker would've been able to take that. Right, buddy?" Takeshi commented, with his Raichu nodding in response before they looked to the monitor with the battle between the Champions.

* * *

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" Cynthia commanded.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic to stop it in its tracks!" Diantha added.

Garchomp charged forward and was able to claw its way past the waves of Psychic before trying to barge at the Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon. The attack made contact… only for Gardevoir to be completely unfazed.

"Right… Dragon type moves don't work on Fairy types… ugh…" Cynthia grumbled, Diantha smirking in response before Cynthia thought for a moment how to deal with the situation, "Use Brick Break!"

Garchomp then used the attack, slamming its arm fins down onto Gardevoir, who merely yawned at it.

"Perfect Poison Jab, now!"

Thus, the Land Shark Pokemon landed a clean super effective attack on Gardevoir, making Diantha grimace as her Gardevoir stumebled back a little bit.

"Clever," Diantha admitted.

* * *

Back over at Misty and Iris' battle, Axew walked back onto the field, preparing itself to battle.

"This'll be easy! Psychic, let's go!" Misty commanded, but Psyduck had lost its massive headache and looked confused, "NO!"

"Use Scratch!" Iris commanded, with Axew running over and gave a very small scratch, which knocked Psyduck out, "Yes!"

-Psyduck is unable to battle, the winner is Axew!-

Misty recalled Psyduck and smiled softly at it, "Nice work, buddy. Alright, Azurill, go on in again,"

Azurill smiled and walked over onto the field.

"Now then, use Bubblebeam again!"

"No you don't! Get in close and stop it from attacking!"

Axew dashed over and flung sand into the air to make it harder for Azurill to see where it was aiming.

"Use Water Gun to get the sand out of your way!"

Azurill nodded and did so, but Axew just kept up tossing the sand into the air. This caused Azurill to cough a little and start using Bubblebeam in any random direction. Axew dodged the bubbles and continued to kick up sand, but the Bubblebeam hit its mark. Axew screamed as he tumbled backwards and growled a little.

"Use Dragon Rage!" Iris yelled, with Axew taking a deep breath and firing out a blue orb of energy at Azurill… but it was completely unphased, "WHAT?!"

"Disarming Voice, now!" Misty yelled, with Azurill firing a large sonic soundwave at Axew.

"A Fairy type, huh? Well, luckily, we prepared for this," Iris smirked, "Get up close and use Poison Fang!"

Axew's jaw charged up with purple energy and it ran forward, chomping down on Azurill's tail, landing a super effective hit on Azurill.

"Don't let it go! Keep biting!" Iris commanded.

"Disarming Voice!" Misty yelled.

Azurill fired off the attack and both parties took a ton of damage from the super effective moves. Both Pokemon panted a little… before they both fell down.

-Both Pokemon are unable to battle. This match is a draw!-

The crowds gasped in shock as did Misty and Iris, both trainers going and picking up their Pokemon.

"Hey… good match," Misty smiled.

"You're not bad," Iris admitted, smiling back, "But you're quite the kid… physically, anyway. But… good match, regardless,"

Misty simply kept a smile on her face as a small tick mark appeared on the side of her head at that remark.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?

KKD: Nope. Not at all.

Pikatwig: There is a legitimate reason for why the match was a draw. If you've never read Pokemon Neo: Yellow Version, you should know… I don't really like Misty… I know I'm gonna tick off several fans with that statement, but she was a little bit… annoying at times. I like Iris just alright… but I know a lot of fans, I can name two specific people who come to mind but I won't, aren't exactly Iris fans. I knew I was going to tick off the fans someway… so, draw.

KKD: Fair enough.

Pikatwig: Now then… the Alola Vulpix and Alola Raichu and their trainers… their our main OCs, and I wanted to find a way to include at least Snowpix. And I see the Pokemon Neo: Yellow Version nod, with Raichu being called 'Shocker'.

KKD: Yea, and honestly, I really like Alola Raichu's design, so while I'll always be a Pikachu fan, and my Pokemon Neo: Yellow Version main lead will always have his Pikachu stay at that stage, I won't immediately turn a blind eye to Raichu anymore thanks to Alola Raichu. Who knows, maybe I'll have a future character have an Alola Raichu.

Pikatwig: ...you know, we haven't updated that story since… uh… can you check?

KKD: *looks it up* March 13th, 2014. Wow… my issue was pretty severe at the time for that. And that has had the most chapters of all my stories so far… completed, anyways.

Pikatwig: Heck, you reached a chapter milestone while we were working on it. ...and you said that you would update it after we finish an arc… and then there's an issue of there being nobody reading the thing being an issue… and the only person I knew for fact was reading it I don't have regular contact with anymore.

KKD: Not to mention my laptop having issues with linebreaks on Fanfiction. But now, I might as well announce it here. Coming soon, Pokemon Neo will be available to read on DA, so if you haven't read it or know someone there who hasn't, let them know and I'll get it posted daily at the quickest, weekly at the latest.

Pikatwig: That story is so much dang fun… we should get back to it one of these days… but let's stay with this story. Favorite part?

KKD: The cameos of both our OCs and the Alola Pokemon.

Pikatwig: Yea, that's cool. And for those wondering why we didn't have any characters from that game proper… well, we have no idea how the anime will even handle the Sun and Moon stuff. I do want this to be canon… well, as close to canon as a fanfic can be… so, our OCs had to be the stand-in for the Alola stuff. Heck, Alola isn't even named because reasons.

KKD: Yea, of course.

Pikatwig: Now then… Axew can't learn Poison Fang in the games and Azurill can't learn Disarming Voice in the games. Why did I do that? ...several Pokemon in the anime can use moves they can't learn at all in the games. A famous example that is pointed out is the episode 'Bulbasaur, the Ambassador' where Ash's Bulbasaur uses Dig, and Tracy even points out that fact. Professor Oak comments that sometimes, circumstances can help Pokemon do things they may not be able to do normally.

KKD: Not to mention that these days, Charizard can't learn Seismic Toss anymore, which he's ironically most well-known for using in the original anime.

Pikatwig: In fact… there was only one time I remember that Seismic Toss failed… against Brandon's Dusclops.

KKD: Ouch.

Pikatwig: I mean heck, that was one of the few times Charizard was beaten. Yea… Ash was dumb enough to use his power-house for the first round… yea…

KKD: To be fair, he was still relatively new at the whole Pokemon thing.

Pikatwig: That was Battle Frontier… that's Season 9 I think.

KKD: Oh…

Pikatwig: Let me check actually… *checks* Yea, it's Season 9.

KKD: Ouch… my bad.

Pikatwig: Whatever… people do occasionally make dumb mistakes… like Ash forgetting that Fighting Type moves do not work on Ghost types. ...yea, he actually said he forgot that fact in that episode. ...moving on… my favorite part is where we see the Alola Variants as well. Anything else to comment on? Other than tomorrow being something truly epic!

KKD: Not really.

Pikatwig: You do remember the cool thing, right?

KKD: Hmm… Oh! *bops self in the head* Duh! The Kalos League Finals!

Pikatwig: Please tell me you didn't actually forget that fact… *KKD is silent* Please tell me you didn't forget that fact. *KKD is still silent* You forgot, didn't you? *KKD nods* Ugh… *facepalms* And I'm supposedly the forgetful one...

KKD: Forgive me if life gets in the way of me remembering these things.

Pikatwig: Fine, fine, whatever. I'm not holding it against you… heck, I didn't even know today was Wednesday…

KKD: Right… anyway, I think that's it, right?

Pikatwig: End off time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	6. Chapter 6

-The Thursday of the Kalos League Finals, Morning-

Pikatwig: It's time… hoo boy… if all goes well, this episode will go down in legend!

-The Thursday of the Kalos League Finals, Later-

Pikatwig: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

-Present-

Pikatwig: ...that was a thing.

KKD: Should've seen that coming.

Pikatwig: I'll say the same thing I said when I was talking about this with Sean… hype let down.

KKD: Yea… what a tease…

Pikatwig: Anyhow… as of this chapter being posted, I should note two things. One, I'm back in school.

KKD: Yea, and I have news too, but we'll save it for later.

Pikatwig: Ok. Two, my friend Christina and I are in regular contact again since we both have the same lunch period and and she's in the latter half of my animation period. I'm in Advanced Animation for two periods. I've been able to post vlogs again, so there's that.

KKD: Great.

Pikatwig: Anyhow… we're on our next battle today, and it's another interesting one. I can confirm that much.

KKD: Ok. That's good to know.

Pikatwig: And I know that Christina will be reading this, so I'll ask her opinion of it later… assuming she doesn't leave a review. Her accounts called miko nakaida… so there's that.

KKD: RIght… in any case, we should get going. Disclaimer time.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

Mega Gardevoir and Mega Garchomp exchanged attack after attack, and the battle was a stalemate at the moment.

Alain was watching the battle from a monitor with an interested look on his face, "Two Mega Evolutions right in one battle, plus it's a match between two Champions. The end result should be interesting… assuming one of them wins."

His Charizard nodded before something poked its back. Alain's Charizard turned to see another Charizard, who gave a motion to slightly move. Alain's Charizard nodded and stepped to the left, allowing the other Charizard to look at the monitor.

"Oh?" Alain blinked.

"Zippo, there you are!" Ritchie smiled as he hurried over, "Been looking for you,"

"Pika," Sparky nodded.

Zippo gave an apologetic roar in response, with Alain simply looking at the Charizard.

"This Charizard here looks lab raised…" he commented.

"Oh? Uh… you can tell?"

"Some Pokemon who are raised in labs have an air to them…" Alain commented, "So, you're from Kanto, huh?"

"Yep. My name's Ritchie, this is Sparky, and you've met Zippo by now."

"Alain. And this is my Charizard, also lab raised."

"Pleased to meet you," Richie smiled.

* * *

Brock looked and saw his number was up, indicating he was up for battle.

"Good luck," Holly smiled as Brock smiled back.

"Thanks,"

* * *

"So, I'm up," Cilan commented.

"Go with the flow of battle and you will emerge victorious," Cress smiled.

"Don't give up and win some battles!" Chilli added.

"Thanks guys," Cilan smiled as he headed onto the stage.

* * *

-Our next battle shall be between two ex-Gym Leaders.- the announcer declared, -First we have Brock, former Gym Leader of Pewter City in the Kanto Region. And next, we have Cilan, retired Gym Leader of Striaton City.-

Brock and Cilan walked into the arena, both a little surprised.

"Oh. Your name's Brock, huh?" Cilan called out.

"Yep." Brock nodded.

"You used Rock-types when you were a Gym Leader, right?"

"Yea."

"Very interesting," Cilan nodded.

-Now then, three Pokemon shall be used by both Trainers, and substitutions are allowed as the battlers see fit.-

Cilan and Brock both took out a Pokeball and smirked.

-Trainers, your Pokemon!-

"Pansage, it's tasting time!" Cilan proclaimed as he sent out his Pansage.

"Croagunk, let's do this thing!" Brock announced, sending out Croagunk.

Thus, the images of the two Pokemon appeared on the monitor.

-Let the battle begin!-

"You may have the first attack," Cilan said with a smile.

"Ok…?" Brock stated with a small headtilt, but he simply shook it off, "Croagunk, Poison Sting!"

Croagunk took a breath before firing out the stream of poison spikes,

"Counter it with Bullet Seed!"

Thus, Pansage fired out a wave of yellow spheres from its mouth, which met the Poison Sting halfway across the stage and the two projectiles were sent flying, scattered all over the arena.

"Now then, use Dig!" Cilan commanded, with Pansage quickly burrowing into the ground.

"Use Brick Break on the ground!"

Croagunk's right hand glowed as he smacked the ground, which caused the rocks to come flying out, with Pansage included in them.

"Get in close and use Poison Jab!"

Croagunk lept forward to use the attack, but the rocks were able to let Pansage slip away. Croagunk quickly gave pursuit, its fist glowing a sickly purple before it saw an opening and the attack landed, sending Pansage flying to the ground.

"Pansage!" Cilan gasped, but luckily the Pokemon was able to get up and thumbs up his trainer.

"That Brock guy is one tough rock," Iris commented, presently watching the match from the stands, "But Cilan can easily beat some Rock type trainer,"

"Brock doesn't just use Rock types," Holly told her matter of factly.

"I can see that, and you're entitled to your opinion," Iris responded with a shrug.

Holly rolled her eyes a little at this, clearly a bit annoyed at Iris.

* * *

Ash was presently watching the match with great interest, he and Pikachu eagerly interested in Brock's battle.

Misty and Sakura walked on by, but they didn't seem to notice Ash.

"You certainly did a great job," Sakura smiled.

"I know. But can you blame me for being a little embarrassed about technically losing in the first round?"

"Everybody loses, Misty," Sakura commented.

Hearing the name, Ash stopped and turned to the two.

"Misty?"

She turned around to face him, a look of surprise coloring Misty's face, "Oh. Ash, it's been a while,"

"Certainly has," Ash commented as Azurill jumped down to greet Pikachu, the two Pokemon smiling and waving to each-other, "How have you been?"

"Busy. Being a Gym Leader has its flaws," Misty commented, "But I wouldn't trade it for anything right now,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"What was Tracey up to in Cerulean?"

Misty got a tiny blush on her face, not sure what to say. She was silent for a moment before responded, "Just… visiting."

"Alright," Ash shrugged, not noticing the blush on Misty's face.

"How have you been lately?"

"Pretty good," Ash smiled, "Haven't seen you since… uh… when was the last time we met up?"

"That mess with the Mirage Pokemon," Misty reminded.

"Oh right," Ash chuckled nervously, "Slipped my mind,"

"It has been a while since then, it'd make sense," Misty shrugged as Sakura's Espeon trotted over, "Oh yea… it's been awhile since you two met up?"

"An Espeon?" Ash blinked in surprise.

"Hi," Sakura smiled, getting Ash's attention.

"Sakura, it's been a long time," Ash smiled as Pikachu waved to Espeon.

"Sakura's been hanging out in Cerulean lately," Misty commented, "It's nice to have her around,"

Sakura smiled in response, before looking up at the monitor at the battle, "Brock's here too?"

"Yea, he is," Ash nodded, "He's actually got himself a girlfriend, believe it or not,"

Both girls were fairly surprised about this fact, Misty thinking that if she had Azurill in her arms that she would've dropped her similarly to how she dropped Togepi back during a… _certain_ event back in Alto Mare, her jaw going slack as that event.

"Whoa… that's surprising," Misty admitted.

* * *

"Croagunk, Poison Sting, let's go!" Brock commanded, with the poisonous spikes firing from Croagunk's mouth and hitting Pansage clean on.

"...Pansage, return," Cilan called out, recalling Pansage to its Pokeball, "Nice work so far, but let's change this up a bit…"

He then thought for a moment before taking out his next Pokeball, "Okay Crustle, it's tasting time!"

Thus, his second Pokemon was sent out.

"What… is that Pokemon?" Brock gawked in surprise.

"A Crustle, I know you saw it the last time we met, but this time you get to see it up close," Cilan smiled, "Impressive, huh?"

"I… suppose so," Brock shrugged, "Regardless… Croagunk, use Brick Break!"

Croagunk charged in and the attack landed, but it was hard to gauge how hard the attack had hit due to the typing of Crustle.

"Keep hitting it!"

Croagunk continued to smack the rock, but Crustle didn't move at all. Brock then noticed a small shimmer on the rock and quickly realized what was up.

"It's using Iron Defense! Croagunk, back off!"

"We got you right where we want you. Crustle, use X-Scissor!"

The two claws on Crustle glowed and it slashed at Croagunk's white area, causing massive damage despite the attack not being very effective.

"Croagunk!" Brock gasped as the Pokemon landed to try and catch its breath, "Hang in there!"

"Crustle, use Sandstorm!" Cilan commanded.

Crustle quickly began to shovel up sand with its claws and cause a Sandstorm to kick up. Croagunk had difficultiy seeing due to the sand quickly entering its eyes.

"...Croagunk, return!" Brock called out, but the beam from the Pokeball didn't make contact, "Croagunk!"

The poison frog simply closed its eyes and sat. He waited for just the right moment…

"X-Scissor, let's go!"

He heard Crustle's movements and knew exactly what to do. Croagunk wait for it to get close and managed to sense where to strike. Croagunk readied Brick Break and managed to hit where it knew it would hurt, but the X-Scissor sent him into the air and made him crash-land nearby.

"Croagunk!"

Unfortunately for Brock, the attack had taken the last bit of energy out of Croagunk and it was knocked out.

-Croagunk is unable to battle, Crustle is the winner!-

Brock quickly recalled Croagunk and smiled at its Pokeball, "Nice work buddy, now get some rest."

He then took out another Pokeball and smirked at it, "It's certainly been a long while… Steelix, let's go!"

The Pokeball opened up and out came the Steel Type. It roared loudly at Crustle, catching it and Cilan off guard.

* * *

"Onix evolved?" Misty gawked in surprise.

"Yea, it happened while Brock's younger brother was looking after it," Ash informed before Misty gave him a puzzled look.

"Which younger brother?"

Ash blinked a moment and thought it over, "I don't remember…"

* * *

"This'll certainly be interesting," Cilan smiled.

"Iron Tail, let's go!"

"Use Protect!"

Steelix's tail glowed as it slithered over and smacked Crustle, who narrowly managed to lessen the damage by buffing up its defense.

"Use Dig!"

Steelix gave a nod and quickly burrowed into the ground, making Crustle peek its head out of the rock shell for a moment before it felt the ground rumble. Crustle wasn't able to move away fast enough as Steelix rose from the ground.

"Use Wrap!"

Steelix quickly grabbed Crustle and its tail quickly wrapped it up.

"Crustle, use Rock Wrecker!"

Crustle was able to move its claws close enough to generate the rock and throw it at Steelix… but Steelix quickly grabbed the rock and simply chomped down on it. Steelix smirked in response.

"Finish it off with Dragon Breath!"

Steelix fired off the beam of green and orange energy as the Sandstorm finally ended and the audience could see it. Steelix quickly let go of Crustle and everybody saw it had fainted.

-Crustle is unable to battle, the winner is Steelix!-

"Go Brock!" Holly cheered from the crowd.

* * *

Back in Pewter City, Brock's family was watching with intent and joy, the brother now in charge of the gym smiling happily at how much stronger Steelix had gotten.

* * *

Crustle was recalled to its Pokeball and Brock simply smiled at Steelix.

"Nice job, we still got it!" Brock smiled with Steelix giving a happy roar in response.

"Alright, time for my third Pokemon," Cilan smirked as he took out his third Pokeball, "Stunfisk, let's go!"

The brown Pokemon came out of its Pokeball and landed on the ground, with Steelix looking a little confused at its foe.

"What in the...? What type is that thing?"

"An Electric/Ground type. Not what you'd expect from a Grass-type Gym Leader, but then again I didn't anticipate you having a Poison type," Cilan commented, as he looked at Steelix, "As an aside, despite looking like you two have spent time apart, your bond is undoubtedly as tough as Steelix's steel itself."

"Thanks… I think?" Brock blinked.

"But regardless, let's see how strong that steel really is! Stunfisk, use Scald!"

Stunfisk fired off the shot of water which managed to hit Steelix and cause a signfigant bit of damage.

"Use Iron Tail to block it!"

Steelix quickly smacked the ground with Iron Tail and caused some rocks to fly up into the air to block the water, however Steelix's body briefly caught fire before stopping.

"Crud…" Brock grumbled, realizing that Steelix got burn from that attack.

"Use Mud Bomb!"

Stunfisk quickly took into the air, took a deep breath, and then fired off the brown mud from its mouth, but it did little to Steelix, who simply looked at the Pokemon. While the burn did cause a bit more damage, Steelix kept a determined look.

"Steelix, use Dragon Breath!"

"Counter it with Mud Bomb!"

Both Pokemon quickly fired off the attacks, but the Mud Bomb ended up being overpowered and actually being carried back by the Dragon Breath and smacked Stunfisk backwards.

"Use Sandstorm!"

Steelix quickly spun around and sand came streaming from its thorns, with the Sandstorm quickly forming.

* * *

"He knows Stunfisk is part Ground type, what could he be doing?" Alain muttered, presently sitting and watching the match alongside Ritchie.

"Brock's an ex-Gym Leader, so he must have some plan," Ritchie commented.

Alain gave a shrug as he looked at his tablet, seeing that Steelix actually had the capability to Mega Evolve. He simply looked at both Brock and Steelix and saw they had no Mega Evolution items, so he simply shrugged it off and quietly turned his attention back to the battle between Mega Gardevoir and Mega Garchomp, which was still going strong.

* * *

"Psychic!"

"Rock Slide!"

Mega Gardevoir easily used the Psychic to block the Rock Slide, but Mega Garchomp got in close with the Rock Slide now in a single position.

"Giga Impact!"

The Land Shark Pokemon quickly struck at the Embrace Pokemon with the move, with energy radiating from the attack.

* * *

Alain simply watched the battle for a moment before diverting his attention back to the match between Brock and Cilan.

* * *

The Sandstorm continued, with Steelix being able to see perfectly fine. Stunfisk was also able to do so, so both Pokemon were in the midst of staring at each-other.

"Use Iron Tail!"

Steelix quickly struck the ground again, but Stunfisk actually managed to evade it with relative ease by using the two stubs to take into the air.

"What?!" Brock gasped as the Pokemon lowered itself a bit.

"Use Mud Bomb,"

Stunfisk began to charge up the attack, but actually began to absorb a bit of the Sandstorm to power it up. The sphere of mud was almost as large as Stunfisk itself as it fired the move off.

"Use Iron Tail to send it back!" Brock yelled.

Steelix quickly smacked it back and it landed right on Stunfisk, but Stunfisk was still able to battle. However, the flames from the burn were on Steelix again. Unfortunately, Steelix fell over with a loud 'thud', with swirls in its eyes.

-Steelix is unable to battle, the winner is Stunfisk!-

"How could Steelix lose to… whatever that thing is?" Holly groaned.

"The burn was simply to much for it to handle," Iris stated bluntly.

"I get that," Holly responded in annoyance.

Brock recalled Steelix and readied his last Pokémon.

* * *

"It could be Chansey, it could be Sudowoodo, it could be Geodude or it could be Crobat," Ash muttered.

"There's also Forretress and Ludicolo," Misty reminded.

* * *

"Marshtomp, let's go!" Brock called out, with Marshtomp popping out of its Pokeball with a happy grin.

* * *

"And Marshtomp," Ash added.

* * *

"I'm surprised you had this Pokemon. A Water/Ground type, huh?" Cilan smiled in surprise.

"Yea, I felt it was appropriate," Brock smiled, "It's been a while buddy, but let's give it our all!"

* * *

In Snowbelle City, Sawyer and his Sceptile watched with impressed smiles on their faces. Sawyer looked at his notebook and quickly scratched down some ideas for strategy.

* * *

"Use Sludge Bomb and follow it up by Mud Bomb!"

Stunfisk charged up the Sludge Bomb and fired it off, before doing the same with Mud Bomb. The two attacks seemed to merge together as they flew forward to Marshtomp.

"Use Protect!"

Marshtomp tucked into a sort of sphere and held its arms up, the barrier quickly defending it from the combo move. The barrier then dropped and Marshtomp gave a smile.

"Use Mud Shot!"

Marshtomp fired off the blasts of mud from its mouth, all of them making contact with Stunfisk. The Trap Pokemon had fainted with this attack, with Marshtomp cheering in joy.

-Stunfisk is unable to battle, the winner is Marshtomp!-

* * *

"That's certainly one powerful Pokemon," Dawn commented, "I actually didn't know Brock had a Marshtomp,"

"He didn't take it with him to Sinnoh?" May questioned, "That's kind of surprising,"

"I wouldn't expect him to have a Water-type," Lyra commented.

"He does have two," May informed, "And they're both really good, so Brock may have this,"

"Uh guys… you do remember what Cilan's last Pokemon is, right?" Dawn questioned as she pointed to the monitor showing the Pokemon used in the match.

"Oh…" everybody in the group realized.

* * *

"Looks like it's game over for your boyfriend," Iris commented.

"What makes you so certain?" Holly inquired.

"Pansage is a Grass-type,"

Holly's face paled as Pansage was sent out.

"Okay buddy, we've got to endure and power through this," Brock told Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokemon nodding as he stood his ground.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

"Dodge it!"

Marshtomp quickly began to run from the oncoming seed barrage. Pansage was a bit fast, so Marshtomp did need to duck and roll from the move, but Pansage was slowly catching up.

"Use Mud Shot to block it!"

The Mud Fish Pokemon skidded to a stop and fieed off the move to counter it, the two attacks colliding before the Bullet Seed broke through and began to hit Marshtomp.

"Use Protect!"

Marshtomp was able to cast up the barrier, but needed a moment to catch his breath, which caused the seeds to hit him in the head. While it was able to dodge them due to the radar fin, the Bullet Seeds continued.

"We need to keep up the defense, keep the Protect up!" Brock commanded.

"That isn't going to save you forever, you know," Cilan commented, "Pansage use Grass Whistle!"

Pansage quickly took down a leaf from its head tree and began to play it. Marshtomp heard it and quickly dozed off from the move.

"NO! C'mon, Marshtomp! You need to wake up!"

"Bullet Seed!"

Pansage began to fire the attack, but Marshtomp rolled around in its sleep and avoided it. Brock was a little confused, but he saw the radar fin move around a little.

"Oh right! His fin can help!"

"Keep it up!"

Pansage continued to fire the attack, but the fin allowed Marshtomp to roll around and evade it. Pansage was slowly getting a little irritated this, and began to fire randomly, not even focusing on aiming as Marshtomp woke up and got beaned on the forehead from a stray blast.

"Let's wrap this up! Use Solar Beam!"

Pansage slowly began to charge up the beam in his tree, with Brock realizing if it hit it was game over.

"We gotta take it out fast!"

Marshtomp gave a small nod as he ran forward and began to slap Pansage, which was not allowing it to focus on charging the beam up. Eventually, one of the slaps gained a bit of a glow to it before it sent Pansage flying and Brock saw the icy energy around Marshtomp's fist.

"You learn Ice Punch… awesome!" Brock smiled widely.

Marshtomp gave his trainer a thumbs up as Solar Beam finished charging and was fired forward.

"Block it with Ice Punch!"

Marshtomp quickly kicked up a rock and froze it with Ice Punch. The frozen rock stood still and held off the Solar Beam. While the ice on the rock melted a little, but the attack had finished by the time it melted a bit off.

"Use Ice Punch again!" Brock commanded as Marshtomp kicked the rock forward and used one of the fragments as a board of sorts. It got in close and the Ice Punch made perfect contact.

Pansage gasped for breath as he fell over, swirls in his eyes.

-Pansage is unable to battle, the winner is Marshtomp! Therefore, the match's winner is Brock of Pewter City!-

"Yes!" Holly cheered in joy.

"It's like the universe hates us or something," Iris muttered.

Brock ran over and hugged Marshtomp tightly with a goofy grin, "Nice work buddy! You did great!"

Marshtomp smiled and gave Brock a hug back.

* * *

"Brock did pretty good," Misty smiled.

"Even if he's a Pokemon Doctor now, he's still got battle skills," Ash nodded.

* * *

Brock looked over both his and Cilan's Pokemon as they were now back in the waiting area, giving potions to where they were needed.

"That was a good battle," Cilan smiled, "Even though I lost, I had fun,"

"That's good," Brock smiled back as Pansage walked over to his trainer, "So that's your first Pokemon?"

"Indeed. How'd you know?"

"Something about a first Pokemon is easy to notice… it's hard to say what it is, but it's easy to notice," Brock commented.

Suddenly, Brock was pulled into a hug and he turned to see Holly. Brock smiled as he returned the hug, before Holly pulled him into a kiss. Croagunk gave a slightly annoyed stare at them, but smiled nonetheless.

"You did a good job anyway," Iris smiled as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you two dating?" Chilli gawked as he and Cress walked on in.

Cilan and Iris blushed a little bit and were both silent.

"N-No," they muttered.

* * *

Forrester sent out his Rhyperior with a wide smile, "You ready to train a bit more, buddy? We're going to find ways to try and better defend ourselves from type disadvantages,"

His mother's Marill walked over alongside Brock's Ludicolo and they smiled, ready to train with them.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well, that was fun, wasn't it?

KKD: I'll say it was.

Pikatwig: And I should note I have nothing against Iris or Cilan, I thought the BW seasons were alright… flawed, especially compared to the DPPt seasons, but alright. I just made that one remark from Iris as a joke… I know some friends that'll get a kick outta that joke.

KKD: Yea, I'm sure fans will understand… unless they're hardcore BW fans… but then again, it's a joke.

Pikatwig: Now you all may be shocked about the bit between Brock and Holly… *looks at KKD* ...are you shocked, or…?

KKD: ...Needless to say, yes.

Pikatwig: Well, Holly's one of the few girls who liked Brock. And according to Bulbapedia, is the third girl to reciprocate the feelings. For the curious there are seven other girls who have liked Brock… one of them actually being one of the Frontier Heads… though that was because of Brock's eyes. *KKD stares* I am not kidding. She actually had several Pokemon as pets with the exact same style of eyes as Brock. ...I find that funny, since that was part of why they removed Brock.

KKD: Yea, and that pointless fear of racial concern caused them to bring in Tracey… how ironic. Shows if it ain't broke, don't fix it… or should I say if it ain't "Brock" don't fix it? *snickers*

Pikatwig: *chuckles a bit* Anyhow… to give an explanation as to why Croagunk took some serious damage when Crustle hit that white area, in some other parts of the franchise, Pokemon have specific areas where it'll be best to catch them or hit them. Lock On, in the anime, homes in on that area and it's stated every Pokemon has that weak spot somewhere. Example, for Torkoal, it's the forehead. And I imagine that since Croagunk has this big white sash along its stomach, it's gotta be that weak area since there's no other white on Croagunk beyond a little in its eyes. Make sense?

KKD: I think so.

Pikatwig: And now for Ash and Misty reuniting for the first time in, out of universe, ten years. If I'm honest, I do like "Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon", which is kind of loathed by the American fans because it was one of the first things the 4Kids voice actors did. I grew up in an era when they were already around, so I didn't mind it very much. As for the whole blushing thing from Misty… we're just implying a certain closeness between her and Tracey. They aren't a couple, just close. After all, he gave her Azurill's Egg at some point and he was at Cerulean for… some reason, when Ash got back from Unova.

KKD: Yea.

Pikatwig: I have a speculative out of universe reason why that happened. My guess is that Tomokazu Seki, who voices Tracey in Japan, was simply busy with other work at the time. I will need to double check the dates, but my guess is that he was busy with Yo-Kai Watch. Seki voices Whisper in Japan.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: I will need to double check the dates of the episodes later on, but it's just a guess. Fun fact, Seki actually also voiced Werehog Sonic and Sly in Japan.

KKD: Wow...

Pikatwig: Anyhow… favorite part?

KKD: That ending part of the battle where Marshtomp won. I'm not one to fall for the meme, but this time, I like Mudkips, and I like Marshtomp. GO HOENN!

Pikatwig: In agreement. Mudkip was my choice back in Emerald and I do occasionally ponder if it was a good idea to pick Torchic in Alpha Sapphire, occasionally as the key term, but whatever. I was surprised Brock didn't bring Marshtomp with him to Sinnoh, since we haven't seen him since his last appearance in the Battle Frontier season… not even in either of the Side Story episodes Brock was in. And for those who don't know, a Side Story episode is where Brock and Cilan met. However, they never exchanged names nor learned Ash was a friend of them both.

KKD: Right.

Pikatwig: And you said you had an announcement… I think I know what it is, but go ahead and tell it for those who don't know.

KKD: Well, for those of you who have friends on DA, I'm reuploading Pokemon Neo Yellow over there, and we may be able to continue with the new chapters from where we left off on Fanfic. We're currently up to chapter 14 on DA as of this writing, so have your DA friends check it out if you can.

Pikatwig: And you can see a bit of development notes from me when I leave comments on them. Just an FYI. Regardless, anything else to say?

KKD: Well, I'm also currently working on a Nuzlocke variant, that has not yet been posted, but I'll let people know when it's ready.

Pikatwig: Ok. Anyhow, that's it. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Pikatwig: *sets down 3DS* Well… that was fun. *sits down as KKD walked on in* Hey buddy. What up?

KKD: Not much… but November's fast approaching and we got a story or two to get to.

Pikatwig: Like potentially continuing S&MMA.

KKD: Oh… anyway, let's get to the Pokemon stories before time's up.

Pikatwig: Fun fact, this morning I woke up in time for the first part of the dub of the Kalos League Semi-Finals. Cool, huh?

KKD: Yea. How appropriate.

Pikatwig: Yea… *stands up* One moment, need to burn off a little bit of energy before we begin.

KKD: K.

*Thus, Pikatwig began to run around a little bit, 'Whee'ing as he did so. KKD just sat and watched, tapping his foot a bit before pulling out his own 3DS to play Omega Ruby*

Pikatwig: Whee! *slows down* Ok… that was fun. *takes out a Dr. Pepper and pours it into a cup with a straw attached to it*

KKD: …

Pikatwig: Partly because I'm lazy and partly because of a part of my mouth hurting.

KKD: Uh…?

Pikatwig: Some wisdom teeth are trying to grow in and did something to the gumline. I can still eat and stuff… just need to be a bit more careful.

KKD: Ok… *puts his 3DS away*

Pikatwig: I know you're probably asking what this has to do with Pokemon.

KKD: Uh-huh.

Pikatwig: ...I have no idea. *leans back slightly and plays the song 'Rules of Nature'* Oh yea… remember how JoshScorcher said that would work with anything?

KKD: Yea.

Pikatwig: Imagine an Ash-Greninja battle with Rules of Nature!

KKD: Hmm… *pulls out popcorn and Arnold Palmer Tea* Count me in!

Pikatwig: Yea.

KKD: Let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

"Solrock, I need your assistance!"

"My friend, Alakazam, I need you!"

Brandon sent out his Solrock and Anabel sent out her Alakazam, both of whom stood ready for battle. The two Pokemon were registered onto the monitor and this the match began.

"Solrock, we must be careful," Brandon told the Pokemon, who gave a nod. However, it was quickly hit by a Psychic from Alakazam.

* * *

"Wow… she commanded her Pokemon without even speaking," Bonnie gawked in amazement.

"Impressive," Serena added as she then saw Bonnie staring at Dedenne and Squishy, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if I can get them to do stuff without speaking," Bonnie responded.

Serena giggled a little at this, finding this cute before turning back to the battle and seeing that Solrock had already gone down.

* * *

"I couldn't even land a single hit," Brandon commented as he recalled Solrock, "No matter. Ninjask, I need your assistance!"

Ninjask was sent out and quickly began to fly around.

"Use Sandstorm!" Brandon commanded.

The Bug-type quickly flapped its wings and created a sandstorm around the area. Anabel held a calm look on her face as she recalled Alakazam.

"Metagross, my friend, come on out!"

Metagross emerged from its Pokeball and stood amidst the sand.

"You know Brandon, I have a question," Anabel commented, "You own three Legendary Pokemon, why don't you use them?"

"I used to own three Legendary Pokemon,"

"What happened?"

"Long story," Brandon responded.

* * *

Gary saw his number was called up and he proceeded to walk on over to the next open arena. He looked to see a male trainer with wild yellow hair, orange eyes, a green scarf with an orange and white striped shirt, khakis, and orange sneakers.

"Hmm… this'll certainly be interesting," Gary smiled as he prepped a Pokeball.

"I can't wait to win this tournament!" Barry smiled widely as he also took out a Pokeball.

-Trainers, your Pokemon!-

"Blastoise, let's go!"

"Empoleon, you're up!"

Blastoise and Empoleon took the field and were quickly registered onto the monitor.

-Let the battle begin!"

"Blastoise, Rapid Spin!"

"Empoleon, use Steel Wing!"

The two Pokemon quickly dashed forward and exchanged attacks, a small explosion occurring from the collision…

* * *

-The battle occurring in this arena shall be between Bianca from Nuvema Town and Cheren from Aspertia City.-

"Hey Cheren, long time no see!" Bianca called out as she walked into the field.

"Certainly has been," he nodded.

The rules were stated and the two Trainers picked their Pokeballs.

"Escavalier, let's do this thing!" Bianca called out, sending out the knight-like Pokemon.

"Ok… Simisear, go!" Cheren called out, sending out the fire monkey.

"Let's do this thing!" Bianca cheered, "Use Fury Attack!"

"Keep it from getting close with Flamethrower!"

Escavalier dashed forward, ducking from the fiery blasts to get in and land the attacks.

* * *

"Certainly are a lot of battles going on," Jessie noted, she, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet having snuck in while in disguise.

"Indeed," James nodded, "Plenty of Pokemon prime for picking,"

"So what's the idea to steal the Pokemon?" Meowth whispered.

"I'm thinking about it… we could've been coordinating this plan a lot easier if SOMEBODY didn't lose their tablet!"

"Excuse me for losing it,"

The trio argued a little, with Ash and Clemont walking past them simply shrugging them off, unaware of who they actually were.

* * *

-Ninjask is unable to battle, the winner is Metagross!-

Brandon sighed as he recalled Ninjask and prepped his last Pokeball for battle.

"Dusclops, I need your assistance!"

Dusclops appeared from its Pokeball and stood ready for battle as Anabel thought carefully.

' _I forgot he had a Ghost type. I need to be careful as one wrong move could KO my team…'_ Anabel thought.

"Use Mean Look!"

Anabel was snapped out of her thoughts as Dusclops' Mean Look had managed to land right on Metagross, "Shoot!"

"Now use Confuse Ray!"

"Get out of the way!"

Metagross took off like a bullet to evade the Confuse Ray, "Use Psychic!"

"Shadow Punch!"

Metagross came to a stop as it fired off the attack and caused Dusclops to be levitated into the air.

"Will-O-Wisp and Confuse Ray!"

Dusclops managed to fire off the attacks and was able to land both of them on Metagross, causing it to be confused and burnt.

"Metagross!"

"Hit it with Fire Punch!"

Anabel telepathically told Metagross to get out of the way, but Metagross smacked itself in its Confusion. Dusclops hurried over and managed to have the attack land. That, coupled with the burn and the self-inflicted damage caused Metagross to faint.

-Metagross is unable to battle, the winner is Dusclops.-

* * *

"Use Hydro Pump!" both Gary and Barry commanded, the two Pokemon firing off shots of water at each-other. The two attacks collided with each-other and Barry noticed an opening.

"Use Drill Peck!"

Empoleon stopped the attack and managed to dash over, while evading Blastoise's Hydro Pump, its beak glowing white.

"Into your shell!"

Blastoise quickly retreated into its shell and the Drill Peck ended up doing nothing.

"What the…?"

"Rapid Spin!"

The turtle quickly spun around and sent Empoleon flying. Empoleon was still able to battle, but did wince in pain as it walked forward.

"Empoleon, are you alright?"

"...poleon," it responded, moving a fin to its back.

"Alright, come back," Barry sighed as he recalled Empoleon, "Heracross, come on out!"

The blue beetle Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball and let out a roar of joy, "Hera!"

"Blastoise, return," Gary called out as he recalled Blastoise, "Arcanine, you're up!"

Arcanine emerged from its Pokeball in a spark of light, the lion letting out a proud roar.

* * *

"What is that Pokemon?" Bonnie inquired.

"Arcanine," Clemont informed, "It's a Pokemon from Kanto and is very hard to find,"

"I remember seeing it on a sign on my first day of my journey…" Ash commented, "How Gary was able to catch one I don't even know."

"Well this kid better think quick, since Heracross has the type disadvantage," Serena commented.

* * *

"We may have a type disadvantage, but we will win! Heracross, Horn Attack!"

Heracross' horn glowed white and it dashed forward trying to ram right into Arcanine. Arcanine, however, simply jumped out of the way of the attack without any effort.

"Hold still already!" Barry yelled in annoyance.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

Arcanine came to a stop and fired off the fiery wave at Heracross. Heracross got knocked backwards and tried to shake off the damage to keep going.

"This isn't working…" Barry muttered.

"Flame Wheel!" Gary commanded.

Arcanine dashed forward and smacked right into Heracross, sending it flying into some rocks that were in the field. Heracross began to pant a little, before it's body suddenly had a small fire near its chest.

"Heracross!"

"Looks like Flame Wheel managed to burn it," Gary commented.

Suddenly, Heracross' body glowed a red color and it gained a smirk.

"No way… Heracross has Guts! Unbelieveable!" Barry yelled in amazement, "Let's finish this with one attack! Megahorn!"

The horn atop Heracross' head glowed a green color as it zoomed forward and the attack connected right into Arcanine, but the attack didn't KO it.

"...Arcanine, return," Gary called, recalling Arcanine to its Pokeball, "Nidoking, let's wear this thing out!"

Nidoking emerged from its Pokeball with a smirk, pounding its fists together in anticipation for combat.

"Use Brick Break!"

"Hit it with Megahorn!"

Both Pokemon charged forward and exchanged attacks, but Nidoking fell to its knees from the damage taken by the powered up Megahorn. Nidoking was still able to battle, but it took a massive amount of damage.

Luckily for Nidoking, Heracross lost its footing and fell to the ground.

-Heracross is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoking!-

"NO! How did that even happen?!" Barry yelled as he recalled Heracross.

* * *

"Simisear, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it!"

Cheren's Simisear fired off the shot of fire, but Escavalier evaded it with ease.

"Poison Jab!" Bianca called out.

Escavalier dashed in and landed the attack with ease, however this left Escavalier open for attack…

"Hit it with Fire Punch!"

Simisear smirked and charged up its fist with the fire move and sent Escavalier flying. The Cavalry Pokemon landed on the ground with a thud, KOed from the hit.

-Escavalier is unable to battle, the winner is Simisear!-

"Aw… you did great buddy," Bianca called out as she recalled Escavalier, "Well… didn't expect here to be where I gave my newest capture a test but… here goes nothing."

"Hmm?" Cheren blinked a bit.

"Go, Emolga!" she announced, sending out the Flying Squirrel Pokemon.

* * *

"Huh, so she finally caught one," Iris commented, her own Emolga giving a roll of her eyes at this sight.

* * *

"Ok Emolga, you ready?"

"Emol,"

"Then use Thunderbolt!"

Emolga smiled as she fired Thunderbolt at Simisear, the blast hitting the monkey, but not doing much damage. Though it did paralyze Simisear and Cheren let out a sigh as he was forced to recall the Pokemon before it could continue to get hurt.

"Watchog, let's go!" Cheren called out, sending out the tall Pokemon.

"Okay… let's do this thing! Thunderbolt again!"

Watchog took the hit, but simply shrugged it off.

"Thunderbolt again!"

"Watchog, Double Team,"

The Pokemon quickly multiplied and made Emolga blink a bit in confusion.

"Double Team!" Bianca called out, making Emolga duplicate itself, "Now use Flash!"

The various copies charged up an orb of light and flashed it out, leaving Cheren a little confused by this.

"Use Electro Ball on the real one!"

"She did that to spot the real one's shadow!" Cheren quickly realized, "Use Protect!"

However, the Electro Ball made its mark and sent the real Watchog into the air.

"Wild Charge!"

Emolga made its copies vanish and flew up into the air, electrical energy similar to Volt Tackle surrounding it, and it smacked Watchog down to the ground. Watchog was still able to battle, but was more than a bit annoyed with the small Pokemon. It then saw it land on the ground and begin to taunt it.

"Use Grass Knot to keep it tied to the ground," Cheren command.

Watchog was able to use the move quickly and tie up Emolga, preventing it from moving.

"Seed Bomb it!"

"Volt Switch!"

Emolga was able to fling the sphere towards Watchog and Emboar emerged from its Pokeball.

* * *

Espeon and Dusclops battled out, both Pokemon clearly energy drained from the long battle.

"Use Zap Cannon!"

"Shadow Ball!"

The two sphere attacks collided and caused a small explosion.

"Destiny Bond!"

Dusclops focused energy onto Espeon, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Signal Beam!"

Espeon fired off the beam at the Ghost-type Pokemon and managed to KO it. However, a purple glow soon enveloped Espeon and caused her to faint as well.

-Both Pokemon are unable to battle. However, due to Alakazam having not fainted, the winner of this battle is Anabel!-

Anabel smiled softly as she walked over and helped Espeon up, while Brandon simply recalled Dusclops.

"Good work," Brandon commented as he headed off.

"You were amazing my friend," Anabel told her Espeon, petting her on the head as Espeon purred a little bit.

* * *

"Staraptor, Wing Attack!"

"Use Rock Throw!"

Nidoking quickly grabbed boulders from the ground and flung them right at Staraptor, which ended up KOing the bird Pokemon.

-Staraptor is unable to battle, the winner is Nidoking!-

"No fair! Dumb type chart!" Barry growled as he recalled Staraptor, "Empoleon, I know you're hurt, but you're my only hope!"

The Emperor Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball and tried to cover up its injury.

"We're going to need to finish this quick! Get in and use Metal Claw!"

"Take Down!"

Empoleon waited for Nidoking to get close before easily slashing at it with one of its fins, which easily KOed Nidoking.

-Nidoking is unable to battle, the winner is Empoleon!-

Gary recalled Nidoking and proceeded to think for a bit before he figured out his plan, "Alright. Arcanine, come on out!"

The large Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball and roared.

* * *

"What is he thinking?!" Nanami commented, watching the match on TV, "Wait… oh, I get it now! Do you?"

"Bulba," Ash's Bulbasaur nodded.

* * *

"Use Thunder Fang!"

"Empoleon, don't move!" Barry commanded.

"Pol?!" the Emperor Pokemon gasped.

"Just trust me!"

Empoleon nodded and held its ground as Arcanine came in and the fang move hit.

"Now, use Hydro Cannon!"

Empoleon acted quickly and fired off the powerful shot of water energy at Arcanine, KOing it.

-Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner is Empoleon!

"That move helped me win my Gym Battle against Gardenia and her Cacnea's Drain Punch," Barry smirked.

* * *

Up in the stands, still in disguise, James heard Barry's comments and Cacnea growled a little at this.

"Now now, you can get your revenge soon, ok?" James told Cacnea, with Mime Jr. popping out and also comforting Cacnea.

"Cac," Cacnea nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe he just up and bailed on us!" Jessie groaned as she and Meowth, both still in disguise but in the main room of the building.

"Eh… why not let him have some reunion time with his old friends?" Meowth shrugged… earning a wallop to the head from Jessie in response.

* * *

"Watchog, use Zen Headbutt!" Cheren commanded.

Watchog charged up psychic energy in its head as he dashed forward and the attack did land… but Emboar didn't even seem phased.

"What the… use Zen Headbutt again!"

Watchog kept up the attack, but Emboar didn't even seem to be feeling it. He sat and yawned as Watchog continued to do it.

"What's going on? Zen Headbutt is super effective against a Fighting Type, but Emboar isn't feeling any of it,"

Bianca gave a teasing grin as she waited for just the right moment…

"Use Grass Knot!" she called out, seeing Watchog's exhaustion from keeping up the attacks.

Emboar used the move and it ended up KOing Watchog, with Emboar giving a mischevious laugh in response.

-Watchog is unable to battle, the winner is… Emboar.-

"How does that even make any sense…?" Cheren commented as he recalled Watchog, "Herdier, help me figure out what's going on here!"

Herdier emerged from its Pokeball and stood ready for action.

"Use Foresight!"

"Get out of its line of sight!" Bianca yelled.

* * *

"I'm so confused right now…" Bonnie whined, tilting her head in confusion.

"So are we," Serena admitted.

* * *

The Foresight tailed Emboar for a bit and finally managed to get part of it into its line of sight. It noticed a differently shaped tail…

"Looks like we're found out, Zorua," Bianca sighed, with the Pokemon nodding and jumping up, revealing itself as Zorua!

"That makes total sense!" Cheren realized before burrying his face into his palms, "How did I not realize that?!"

"Use Night Daze!" Bianca yelled, with Zoura nodding and executing its line's signature attack. The wave flowed and smacked Herdier right in its face and managed to KO it.

-Herdier is unable to battle, the winner is Zorua!-

Cheren let out another groan as he recalled Herdier and sent Simisear back out. Cheren was able to regain his composure and focus.

"Use Tackle!" Bianca called out.

"Flamethrower!" Cheren commanded.

Zorua was able to evade the fire due to its small size and get up close to Simisear.

"Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse!"

Zorua charged up the sphere first before surrounding it with the Dark Pulse rings and sending it flying forward. Simisear attempted to avoid it, but due to being fully paralyzed it couldn't. The combo move quickly hit and knocked it out.

-Simisear is unable to battle, the winner is Zoura! So the winner is Bianca from Nuvema Town!-

"YES I WON! I WON I WON I WON!" Bianca cheered as Zorua leapt up into her arms to cuddle.

"Not bad Bianca… not bad at all," Cheren smiled as he recalled Simisear.

* * *

"Let's see how you beat my starter," Gary commented as he took out Blastoise's Pokeball and sent it out.

"So it's starter-v-starter, huh? Certainly interesting," Barry commented, "But it's too bad you're gonna lose! Hydro Cannon!"

"You are very predictable," Gary sighed, "Back into your shell!"

"No you don't! Use Steel Wing before it can get back in!"

Empoleon attempted to get in to do so, but the injury was too much and Blastoise was able to defend against the hit.

"...why don't you go on and quit before your Pokemon gets injured even more?" Gary commented, "There's no shame in it,"

"Then why don't you do it?!" Barry yelled, "I am going to win this tournament in the name of the Sinnoh Region!"

Gary sighed as Blastoise aimed its cannons at Empoleon, "Hydro Cannon!"

The cannons fired off two shots and they flew forward.

"Get out of the way!"

Empoleon was unable to comply and it ended up getting hit by the two shots of water, which ended up KOing it.

-Empoleon is unable to battle, the winner is Blastoise! Therefore, the winner is Gary Oak from Pallet Town!-

* * *

"Gary's still got it, huh Pikachu?" Ash commented.

"Pika…"

"Hey Ash, looks like you're up next," Serena informed.

Ash looked and indeed saw he was in the next arena and saw Paul also walking over to the arena, "Alright…"

* * *

Pikatwig: And cliffhanger again.

KKD: And just when we find Ash is next to battle.

Pikatwig: A classic match against Paul, who is without a doubt one of Ash's fiercest rivals. I know you haven't watched the DPPt season, but Paul is a jerk. And do you wanna know what ended up influenced his thoughts?

KKD: ...k.

Pikatwig: His older brother went up against Brandon for the Brave Symbol and lost… and he quit. Paul thought of his brother as weak and swore to be stronger.

KKD: Ok then…

Pikatwig: Heck, while we never saw him, he has stated to have been in the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Leagues, so he could've been in the leagues at the same time as Ash and we never knew it. ...anyway… before anybody asks, no, Infernape won't be in the next chapter. You'll see who will be in Ash's team for that battle next time though.

KKD: Looking forward to it, too.

Pikatwig: As for why we showed three battles at once… well… we kinda need to speed things up. Not every chapter that is focused on battles will be like this, but we did need to speed through some of them. I knew I wanted to have Brandon and Anabel battle, and then the other two battles were kinda just random ideas.

KKD: Fair enough, but it was cool to see Gary battle after so long.

Pikatwig: Indeed it is.

KKD: So, that out of the way, what was your favorite part?

Pikatwig: I gotta say… when we see that Bianca/Bel owns a Zorua. ...I can't believe that I needed to explain what was going on to you… I get you fell behind and all, but Zorua and Zoroark were the poster-kids of Gen 5 and were the stars of a movie…

KKD: Right. *laughs nervously*

Pikatwig: ...dumb aside, anybody else a little surprised Ash didn't end up catching a Zorua in the BW seasons? *shrugs came in response* I certainly was. Anyway… your favorite part?

KKD: Personally, it was Gary's battle. Last we saw him he gave up the Pokémon Champion journey to be a researcher with his grandpa. Honorable yes, but it's cool to see him back and to show he wasn't too rusty without his jerky streak.

Pikatwig: Well… one small correction. We have seen Gary battle one last time since the Johto seasons. During one of the last episodes of the Battle Frontier seasons, Gary and his Electivire battled Ash and Pikachu. In tradition, up until the battle with Volkner, Pikachu lost to an Elec line Pokemon. And we did see him slightly battle Team Galactic, though I don't think that counts… regardless, Gary has been in at least one more major battle since the Johto seasons, as a small correction. Gary himself did appear a few times in the Sinnoh seasons… though Dawn thought he was a poet like his grandfather.

KKD: Oh yea… I recall Oak in Japan often goes and makes impromptu Haiku.

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyhow… next chapter is going to be something big, another battle between Ash and Paul. That's going to be something.

KKD: Can't wait to see that next time.

Pikatwig: Thus, we end off. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.

*silence filled the room*

Pikatwig: So… now what?

KKD: I dunno… *pulls out 3DS* Wanna see the special Sun/Moon demo?

Pikatwig: Sure.


	8. Chapter 8

*KKD walked along to the studio when he was halted by Motomet.*

KKD: Motomet? What's going on?

Motomet: Handing you a card. *hands it to KKD* Please scan the card by the door.

KKD: ...ok? *does so and some scanning lights scanned him for a bit before giving a positive 'ping-pong' and the door opened up*

Motomet: That is the HDM, Halloween Defense Mechanism.

KKD: He's that paranoid about Halloween? And just when I decided to bring Umeko and Takeru with me. *the Cydroids in question walked in*

Motomet: Merely measures to make sure nothing unwanted enters the premises. It doesn't stop Halloween festivities though. *wheels on in and there were some Halloween decorations around* Just a security system to prevent things like evil ghosts, monsters and the like from getting in.

KKD: Ah.

Takeru: Makes sense.

Umeko: So may we enter, Motomet?

Motomet: Proceed.

*The two walked on in and sat down nearby.*

Motomet: I will guide you to the boss. *turns to Takeru and Umeko* Feel free to mingle with the others here. *wheels off with KKD following*

*The duo arrived to a door and saw it was locked up.*

Motomet: The boss is in there. Thus, I leave you two to talk. *wheels off*

KKD: Ok. *knocks on door* Yo Pika! It's me, you ok? What's with the elaborate security all of a sudden?

*In response was some sobbing, confusing KKD a bit as he knocked on the door again. After a moment, Pikatwig opened up the door.*

Pikatwig: ...hi.

KKD: You ok, Pika? What's going on, I heard crying in there.

Pikatwig: ...I'm doing alright, I guess. *rubs eyes a bit* Come on in.

*KKD entered the room and saw there were some tissues sitting nearby a couch.*

KKD: So can you please tell me what's going on here?

Pikatwig: Has to do with Pokemon, the episode that aired today. *KKD gave a nod* ...do you wanna know what the 'Farewell Ash-Greninja' part of the title means?

KKD: Wait… Ash is RELEASING Greninja?!

Pikatwig: ...got it in one.

KKD: WHY?!

Pikatwig: So Greninja could help Puni-chan and Z2 protect Kalos. ...they don't need Greninja… they don't need him… *sobs a bit more* ...stupid green blobs…

*The scene froze, revaling that both Pikatwig and KKD were watching the clip on a laptop*

Pikatwig: ...they still don't need Greninja. I know there's an explanation needed and Ash left the choice to Greninja, but they don't need Greninja!

KKD: *Groans* That was totally stupid. They could've found another way to do it. Heck, I wouldn't mind it if they pulled what they did with Charizard and left Greninja to train with more of his kind; THAT would've been better than releasing him!

Pikatwig: Considering when he was a Froakie he was looked on as a weirdo by his friends, not sure how that would've worked…

KKD: Maybe he'd show how much he's improved since then with other Greninja, and he'd at least gain enough respect to join them, but be willing to join Ash when needed. It'd be great for a future movie if they wanted to bring both him and Charizard back, too!

Pikatwig: After the final episode airs, by the way X&Y officially has the shortest Pokemon seasons, I do plan on giving my reflections on this season… sorta like Linkara does with History of Power Rangers, but just for X&Y. Regardless of this… stupid move, I do plan on entering Sun and Moon's anime with an open mind… not sure where the expectation bar will be… a sentiment shared with one of my other collabers.

KKD: Sean?

Pikatwig: No. He's somebody you don't know. Though, mind my asking what how you'll be entering the Sun and Moon anime?

KKD: I'm not sure. I mean, with the games, they're shaking up the status quo quite a bit, so I'm bracing myself for a lot of good and bad to come from it. In combination with the art style of the new anime… I don't know what to say.

Pikatwig: I think I gave my opinion of the art style, being that it strangely reminds me of the Digimon movies for some reason, but while people aren't exactly liking it… a well respected animator from Japan who works on Sailor Moon Crystal actually complimented it. Forget who it was though… anyhow, I do want to enter optimistically, but there's one thing that has made itself sadly very evident… Pokemon is starting to take ideas from Yo-Kai Watch.

KKD: Huh?

Pikatwig: The Rotom Pokedex being a sapient helper in the form of a tablet is similar to Whisper and his Yo-Kai Pad, the bottom screen of the games has a map similar to Yo-Kai Watch's, the anime is going to be more comedic like Yo-Kai Watch… and it's going to take place in school. From a perspective in Japan… this has some sense to it, as Yo-Kai Watch is indeed selling more than Pokemon, but in America… no… just no… again, I am trying to enter Sun and Moon optimistically, but this point was brought up in a video and I honestly feel like it should be commented on.

KKD: I see… to be fair, I think this isn't the first time this has happened. Going off on a sort of tangent and in relation to Halloween, Resident Evil came after a game that pioneered survival horror called Alone in the Dark, and later when Resident Evil made its own thing Alone in the Dark copied Resident Evil. And I'm sure there are a lot of other games that did similar things, like Disney Infinity and Lego Dimensions with Skylanders.

Pikatwig: One comment I made in the past is how Spider-Man Noir's gameplay in Shattered Dimensions is similar to the Arkham games… then you pointed out the release of the first Arkham game was 2009 and Shattered Dimensions was 2010.

KKD: Yea.

*both got bonked in the head by plastic Halloween buckets*

Off-Screen Guy: Get on with it.

Pikatwig: Fine, fine. Rude much?

Off-Screen Guy: Yes I am.

Pikatwig: What do I pay this guy for again?

Off-Screen Guy: You don't pay me.

KKD: Sheesh, this is getting annoying… why do you even have this guy, anyway?

Pikatwig: I ask myself that too, y'know?

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

-Our next battle is between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Paul Akari from Veilstone City!-

"Well… this is it," Ash told himself, "My first battle in this tournament…"

"Pika," Pikachu nodded nearby.

Up in the stands both Reggie and Casey watched as their brother walked onto the field, with Casey cheering loudly as he walked out, Paul simply ignored the two as he looked over at Ash.

"Certainly been a long while," he commented as he took out his first Pokeball.

"Yea," Ash nodded.

-Both Trainers are allowed three Pokemon and can substitute as they see fit. When all three Pokemon on one side are unable to continue, the battle is over. Trainers, your Pokemon!-

"Pikachu, I choose you!"

Pikachu jumped onto the field with a smile, sparks sparking off of his cheeks.

"Pikachu first, huh?" Paul commented as he quickly switched to another Pokeball, "Kangaskhan, standby for battle!"

Kangaskhan let out a roar and stood ready for battle.

Both Pokemon were registered onto the monitor and the battle began.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika… CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he fired off the attack, the lightning striking Kangaskhan, but the Pokemon was unphased by it, "Pika?!"

"Use Sandstorm!"

Kangaskhan used her tail to kick up the sand and allow it to form into a vortex, with Pikachu standing in place to avoid being swept up by it.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack"

Pikachu gave a nod, but due to the sand it wasn't able to see where Kangaskhan was standing so he had to just guess a direction and hope for the best.

"Dizzy Punch!"

Kangaskhan quickly moved in and bashed Pikachu with the punch, knocking the small Pokemon right up into the air.

"Pikachu, try Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded and fired off the lightning bolt, only for it to get negated by the vortex. Paul gave a small smirk at this as he waited for the right moment for the next move. Pikachu landed back in the vortex and saw that Kanhaskhan was nowhere in sight.

"Use Rock Tomb at the top of the vortex!"

Kangaskhan jumped up and flung the tomb of rocks into the Sandstorm, the winds quickly picking them up and carrying them around. Ash noticed this and saw a chance to get in close.

"Pikachu, use the rocks to get out of there!"

The Mouse Pokemon jumped up to the rocks to climb up them, only to get smacked by another being carried by the vortex.

* * *

"Looks like somebody's making use of the Counter Shield," Dawn commented.

"Counter Shield?" Serena blinked.

"It's a technique Ash thought up in the Sinnoh Region, a tactic to act both offensively and defensively,"

* * *

Pikachu stood in the vortex with no easy way to get out of it, but quickly realized what Paul's Kangaskhan was doing. Pikachu smirked as he quickly spun around on his back while using Thunderbolt, creating a sort of barrier to defend from any oncoming stones.

"I get what Paul's trying to do… but it won't work! Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu nodded and quickly flung the electrically charged sphere forward, which managed to hit Kangaskhan point on and allow Pikachu a moment to see it.

"Now get in and use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu smirked happily at the call of the move as he charged forward, a Quick Attack like energy following him as he ran and it quickly charged into the yellowy energy as Pikachu got out of the vortex and slammed into Kangaskhan… only to see Kangaskhan blocking the move with Protect.

"Pathetic," Paul commented, "Kangaskhan, Earthquake!"

Kangaskhan pounded the ground and sent stones hurdling towards Pikachu. The super-effective move having dealt nearly the rest of Pikachu's health, but Pikachu was still able to stand.

"Pikachu, come back here," Ash told him, Pikachu nodding and doing as requested, "Hawlucha, I choose you!"

Hawlucha emerged and stood ready for battle, posing ready for combat.

"What is that thing?" Paul muttered, "Doesn't matter, use Rock Tomb!"

Ash and Hawlucha exchanged a nod as Hawlucha jumped out of the way and began to glow red a little. He jumped around a small bit as he was near the ground, simply giving a 'bring it on' motion to Kangaskhan.

"Thunder Punch!"

Kangaskhan dashed forward to try and use the move, but Hawlucha again got out of the way and simply continued its jumping and glowing red.

"What is he doing…?" Paul muttered.

(Insert Song: Pokemon Movie 17 Soundtrack- Flying Satoshi!)

"Use Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha leapt forward and smacked Kangaskhan with its arm and then quickly leapt back into the air.

"Now use Flying Press!"

Hawlucha's body gained a white outline as it flew downwards and smacked right into Kangaskhan, managing to KO it.

-Kangaskhan is unable to battle, the winner is Hawlucha!-

(End Insert Song)

Paul recalled Kangaskhan and simply looked at Hawlucha for a moment as he took out his next Pokeball, "Pyroar, standby for battle!"

The large Pokemon emerged, ready for battle, and roared triumphantly. Hawlucha covered his ears as he was blown back by the soundwaves of the roar. Hawlucha was then forced back into his Pokeball and Pikachu was dragged back in.

"Use Noble Roar!"

Pyroar yelled out, yellow soundwaves trailing from its mouth, as Pikachu tried to cover his ears.

"Now use Toxic!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to evade it!"

Pikachu nodded and dashed away from the cloud of smoke being blown out from Pyroar's mouth. The mouse then leaped up above Pyroar and stayed in mid-air for a moment.

"Iron Tail!"

"Protect,"

The glowing tail was blocked by a barrier casted from Pyroar's mane.

* * *

"Paul's good," Casey commented.

"Even with a few years between their last battle and now, Paul's still able to think a few steps ahead of Ash and Pikachu. I'll bet you that Pyroar is just softening up Pikachu for something else," Reggie told her.

"Wow," Casey commented with wide eyes.

* * *

"Toxic and then Roar!"

Pyroar was able to land the smoke cloud on Pikachu and then yell it back over to Ash, while forcing Hawlucha back out of its Pokeball.

Ash held a calm look, remembering some advice he had gotten from Unova about how to deal with this sort of move, and looked at Hawlucha, "Hawlucha, Karate Chop!"

Hawlucha nodded as he dashed forward, but Paul didn't command Pyroar to do anything. Pyroar tanked the move as Hawlucha was sent flying backwards from a smack of a paw.

"Hawlucha, High Jump Kick!"

"Pyroar, Wild Charge!"

Both of them leapt into the air, letting loose their respective attacks, but Pyroar was knocked out of the air first. Hawlucha landed with a smirk.

-Pyroar is unable to battle the-,-

Hawlucha stumbled for a moment before fainting as well.

-Both Pokemon are unable to continue!-

* * *

"Ash is certainly fighting hard, huh?" May commented to Dawn.

"Yea," Dawn nodded.

Serena turned to look at the two for a moment before turning her attention back to the match, simply giving an internal ponder why Ash never mentioned some of his past adventures before recent.

* * *

"Hawlucha, nice work," Ash smiled as he recalled Hawlucha.

Paul simply said nothing as he recalled Pyroar and readied his final Pokeball, "Honchkrow, standby for battle!"

Honchkrow emerged from its Pokeball and Ash considered what to do next.

"Pikachu, try not to beat it. A friend of ours is looking for some payback," Ash commented as he showed a Pokeball to Pikachu.

Pikachu gave a nod in response as he headed onto the field, only to get zapped by purple energy from being poisoned by Pyroar.

"Perfect," Paul smirked, clenching his fist, "Honchkrow, Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow glowed white and charged forward at Pikachu.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu spun around on his back to defend, but Honchkrow was able to get up higher into the air.

"Shadow Ball!"

Honchkrow fired the dark sphere and smacked Pikachu and KOed the mouse.

-Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Honchkrow!-

"Nice going, buddy," Ash smiled, picking up Pikachu and sat him down nearby, he then smirked happily, "Torterra, I choose you!"

Torterra emerged from its Pokeball and let out a mighty roar.

* * *

"Bulba bulba!" Bulbasaur cheered.

Nanami giggled a little at Bulbasaur cheering, the little Pokemon hopping up and down, with Nanami herself watching the battle with excitement.

* * *

"Looks like it's time for the turtle to try and get some payback," Paul chuckled.

"Yea," Ash nodded.

* * *

"Payback?" Serena blinked.

"When Torterra was a Turtwig and first evolved into Grotle, he lost to Honchkrow and lost again later on," Dawn explained.

* * *

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!"

Torterra's tree glowed green and sent out the wave of green leafs towards Honchkrow.

"Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow evaded the move and flew forward and rammed into Torterra. Torterra growled a bit as he watched it soar close.

"Use Rock Slide!" Ash yelled, with Torterra firing the stones at Honchkrow and managing to cause it to lose a bit of altitude, "Use Energy Ball!"

"Steel Wing to bounce it away!"

Honchkrow swatted away the Energy Ball.

"Icy Wind!"

Honchkrow fired off the wave of icey energy, making Torterra's legs freeze against the ground. Torterra growled a little bit in anger as he glared at the bird.

"Stone Edge and Leaf Storm!"

Torterra blended both moves together to send them forward to Honchkrow, which knocked it down a bit.

"Icy Wind!"

"Use Leaf Storm and Stone Edge to defend yourself!"

The two moves blended to defend Torterra, but Honchkrow fired Icy Wind at the combo move which froze them and caused them to tumble onto Torterra and freeze part of it. Torterra began to pant a little in exhaustion before it glanced up at the sun a bit.

"Synthesis!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Torterra began to heal up while it was being pounded from its side by the dark rings. Torterra looked up at the sun and began to concentrate. The tree slowly began to glow a little as it buitl up with energy. Ash looked at Torterra and realized what was going on.

"Bulbasaur must've helped him learn it," Ash muttered.

* * *

Bulbasaur watched with a big grin on his face, excited to see his fellow grass-type putting their training into action.

"Wow…" Nanami gasped.

* * *

"Torterra, Solar Beam!"

"Sky Attack!"

Torterra charged up and fired off the yellow beam of sun energy at Honchkrow as it soared forward, with Honchkrow getting sent downwards and fainted from the blast.

-Honchkrow is unable to battle, the winner is Torterra! So the winner is Ash from Pallet Town!-

Torterra blinked a little bit before as he cheered in joy at the fact he finally beat the Pokemon that had given him so much trouble in his life.

Paul groaned a bit as he recalled them and walked away from the arena.

* * *

Casey and Reggie both approached Paul as he sat down and simply waited for his Pokemon to heal.

"You did amazing!" Casey smiled.

"Quiet you," Paul growled.

"Oh come on," Casey told him as she sat down by him, "You had fun, didn't you?"

Paul simply moved away from his sister while Reggie turned to them both with a calm look, though Paul just sat in silence.

"Your Pokemon performed well," Reggie commented.

"...I guess I can thank you for helping to train them," Paul shruggingly stated, "So… thanks, I guess,"

"No problem,"

Paul simply continued to sit as he waited while he saw Ash walk over to some of his friends to talk with them, "...pathetic,"

* * *

Bulbasaur smiled happily as Torterra sat next to Ash while he was talking to Nanami.

-I kind of expected you two to be good friends,- Ash admitted.

"Torterra helps get some of the trickier Pokemon in line, like Infernape's kids…"

-Wait, kids?- Ash blinked.

"Yea. He and an Ambipom have a few Chimchars and Aipoms,"

-Huh… how about that?- Ash commented, -Hey Bulbasaur, nice work helping Torterra learn Solar Beam.-

"Bulba," Bulbasaur nodded in response with a grin on his face…

* * *

KKD: Huh… that was rather… interesting.

Pikatwig: WOHOOOOOOOO! *KKD covered his ears* REVENGE! YES! REVENGE HAS FINALLY BEEN HAD! WOHOOO! ROCK AND ROLL! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! *cheers in more joy*

KKD: Whoa! You seem excited about this one.

Pikatwig: Indeed I am. Reason being… the poor grass turtle got quite the loss streak after evolving. Ash's six-v-six battle with Paul ended with Grotle getting its butt kicked by Honchkrow again. And what's worse? *puts on glasses and takes out a tablet* This is a direct quote from Bulbapedia. *clears throat* 'With the exception of battles against Team Rocket, Torterra was defeated in every battle it participated in after evolving from Grotle without defeating any opposing Pokemon, despite having type advantages against them.' *takes off glasses* This seriously angered me since Turtwig is my favorite Sinnoh starter.

KKD: Ouch.

Pikatwig: In fact, Grotle's rematch with Honchkrow in the six-v-six, he was the first Pokemon who went down in that battle on Ash's side. Oh, and something that really annoys me? Volkner was looking forward to battling Torterra… and Torterra lost! Chugga's battle against Volkner in the Platinum Let's Play was a great day of justice for the grass turtle!

Grass: Twig!

Pikatwig: Yea!

KKD: …

Pikatwig; Rant over. Oh, and speaking of the episode where Turtwig evolved, that episode had a flashback to Reggie caring for a Kangaskhan, and it's unknown if it belongs to Paul… I just made it that way because I could.

KKD: Ok then… anyway, this special was very fun to help on, and I'm glad I could contribute where I could.

Pikatwig: Yea, this one was mostly me… thanks for the help anyhow man. Regardless, favorite part time… and mine's pretty obvious, Torterra's revenge against Honchkrow. My second favorite part was when Hawlucha was using Bulk Up and how it concluded with his Insert Theme when he used Flying Press. *gets looks* Yea, Hawlucha has an insert theme. 'Flying Satoshi!'

KKD: Cool.

Pikatwig: That inset song was made all the more awesome during Hawlucha's battle against Alain's Weavile. Anyhow… your favorite part?

KKD: Seeing the whole chapter was mostly a fight, I can't say the whole thing, so if I had to pick a single favorite, it would be the battle between Torterra and Honchkrow, Bulbasaur cheering nearby.

Pikatwig: Those two would make great friends and I was a bit sad that we didn't get to see them interacting. Ah well… and if you're wondering our opinions about the recent stupidity with Greninja… I have one comment to make. ...stupid green blobs…

KKD: Yea, let's not talk much about part.

Pikatwig: Fair enough. Anyway… let's end off.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	9. Chapter 9

Pikatwig: We now bid farewell to another great era of the anime.

KKD: Yea… Well, at the very least, it did le-

*letters came pouring in to comment about the moment between Ash and Serena.*

KKD: ...I was getting to that, people.

Pikatwig: We will not be spoiling the exact details of the scene, because you need to see it for yourselves, but here are our comments about it. You first.

KKD: Yea… we've both had our complaints about the ending, but at the very least I feel satisfied they didn't just shove Serena off without her confirming her love to Ash.

Pikatwig: In agreement. Also… the expressions of Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne and Pikachu were as funny as the Togepi drop in _Pokemon Heroes_.

KKD: Yea. *snickers*

Pikatwig: I'll admit, when I first saw screenshots I honestly didn't get what had happened… well, we have one good moment in the closing of the XY/XY&Z anime, and sometimes one good can outweigh the bad… it doesn't completely outweigh the mistakes of Ash losing the Kalos League and Ash releasing Greninja, but hey… the moment was sweet.

KKD: That's true… but we're still going to work on fixing some of the mistakes with this story.

Pikatwig: Yep… but that's a story for another day. Anyway… speaking of shipping, this chapter will have some of it… beyond the small stuff from the previous couple chapters. Regardless, let's get going.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie both sat at a couch as they stared at Clemont's number ticket as they waited for it to be called. Bonnie was getting antsy and bored of waiting, so she was looking around the room for a bit. Before Bonnie could even move away from the couch, Clemont had the Aipom Arm grab her and keep her still.

"Oh come on, I haven't even DONE anything yet!"

"Not going to let you make me look like a fool," Clemont told her sternly.

"Hi Clemont!" a girl's voice yelled, making him yelp in fear and fall out of his seat while Bonnie remained suspended in mid-air by the Aipom Arm.

"No… you can make yourself look like a fool enough on your own," Bonnie commented.

The girl couldn't help but giggle as Clemont looked to see it was Korrina.

"Been a while," she smiled.

"Yea, it has," Clemont nodded as Korrina helped him up.

"You here for the tournament?" Bonnie asked as she was let out.

"Yep," she nodded, "So uh… is this normal for you two?"

"Well… kinda," Bonnie shrugged.

Korrina giggled a bit at this and skated off, with Bonnie getting a glance at Korrina's entry number.

"Watch you end up fighting her," Bonnie giggled a bit.

Clemont's face paled in response to Bonnie's comment as he realized it could happen and he had one Pokemon who would've easily been smacked around like a punching bag by any of Korrina's Pokemon. Clemont was soon snapped out of his worry by somebody patting his shoulder, making him turn to see his and Bonnie's father, "Dad!"

"Hi daddy!" Bonnie giggled as Meyer hugged the two of them.

"How are you doing?" he smiled.

"Pretty good," Bonnie responded with a smile, "Though somebody's a bit on the nervous side,"

"Why's that?" Meyer asked Clemont, "See a girl you like?"

"What is it with you two and that?!" Clemont demanded, with his sister and father both grinning at each-other.

"Oh, it's nothing," they responded, making Clemont groan.

"Being serious, what's up?"

"I'm kind of nervous about my battle. I've got a hunch I'm going up against a Fighting type trainer and I'm worried Bunnelby will get overpowered,"

The rabbit quickly emerged from his Pokeball and had a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried,"

Bunnelby stood for a moment before he realized his trainer had a good enough reason to worry.

"And your hunch is correct," Bonnie giggled as she pointed up to a monitor, "You and Korrina are up next,"

Clemont buried his face into his palms in worry, but soon felt a tail of a Pokemon brush up against his right leg. Clemont turned to see his dad's Ampharos, "...Ampharos?"

"Ampha!" the Light Pokemon smirked, pointing towards itself.

"You wanna help out?"

The Light Pokemon nodded, slightly tipping a pair of motorcycle riding glasses it had on its head.

"Thank you!" Clemont smiled, "Oh… dad uh…"

"Go ahead," Meyer smiled as he handed Ampharos' Pokeball to Clemont, along with a jewel of sorts, "Take that too."

Clemont stared at the stone but shrugged it off as he headed off to register for the match.

* * *

-Our next battle is one of two Gym Leaders yet again! Clemont, Gym Leader of Lumiose City, and Korrina, Gym Leader of Shalour City!-

Clemont walked out with a calm look on his face while Korrina skated out.

"Good luck!" Korrina smiled, with Clemont giving off a faint blush in response to this.

-Both Trainers are allowed three Pokemon and can substitute as they see fit. And if you can Mega Evolve your Pokemon, you are allowed to do so.-

Clemont then quickly realized the jewel that his dad gave him was a Mega Stone, and that Ampharos had one on the riding glasses.

-Trainers, your Pokemon!-

"Mienfoo, let's go!" Korrina smirked as she toss out Mienfoo's Pokeball.

"Luxray, let's go!" Clemont called out, sending out Luxray.

* * *

"He's using Luxray already?" Bonnie gawked, watching from the waiting area alongside her dad, "Wonder why…?"

"He must have some strategy in mind here." Meyer figured.

* * *

-Let the battle begin!-

"Mienfoo, use Force Palm!"

The small Pokemon charged forward, its fist charging with a bit of electrical energy, but Luxray was easily able to evade it.

"Luxray, use Electric Terrain!"

Luxray charged up with electrical energy and blasted the ground, causing it to glow a bit yellow. Mienfoo stared at the ground in confusion before it got zapped by the energy and was paralyzed.

"Not bad," Korrina admitted, "Mienfoo, return!"

* * *

"She's recalling Mienfoo already?" Bonnie blinked, "Her next Pokemon is just gonna get paralyzed too, right?"

"You've certainly learned quite a bit," Meyer smiled.

* * *

"Machoke, let's go!"

Machoke emerged from his Pokeball and stood ready, The electrical energy quickly charged up his body and left him paralyzed, but able to move.

"Let's see how you deal with this! Machoke, Metronome!"

Machoke punched his fists together before moving his fingers, which then caused a large gust of wind to blow and force Luxray back into his Pokeball while also forcing Chespin out of his.

"Chespin, what are you doing out?!" Clemont gasped.

"Metronome again!"

Machoke did the motions again before its eyes glowed red and Chespin was surrounded in a red glow.

"Chespin, return!" Clemont yelled as took out Chespin's Pokeball… but the beam sparked off of Chespin when it hit, "Oh no… that Metronome turned into Mean Look!"

* * *

"Very clever girl," Meyer commented.

"I don't get it," Bonnie admitted.

"Mean Look stops the opponent from leaving the area, so Chespin will need to try and endure the Electric Terrain too,"

"Oh…"

* * *

Chespin looked at the terrain in fear as it got a bit zapped by it, while his trainer looked equally as worried. However, Clemont was able to clear his head a little bit and look forward.

"Well, let's try and make the best of a bad situation. Chespin, use Pin Missile!"

The thorns on Chespin's head quickly glowed and fired the move off at Machoke, but the large Pokemon didn't even seem to phased by it.

"Use Brick Break!"

Machoke was about to move, but found itself unable to due to the electricity.

"Chespin, use Rollout!"

Chespin quickly curled into a ball and charged up a bit before it went flying forward at Machoke, hitting the Fighting Type square in the chest and knocking it backwards.

"Grab Chespin!"

Machoke attempted to do so, but Chespin kept on spinning and was able to evade its arms. Machoke watched and waited before managing to grab Chespin.

"Ches!"

"Karate Chop!"

Machoke's right fist bonked right onto Chespin's head, making the poor hedgehog wince in pain and rub his poor noggin.

"Hit it with Poison Jab!"

"Use Rollout to get out of the way!"

Chespin was about to try and spin away, but his dashing momentum came to a stop by yellow energy charging into him from the ground. Machoke was able to smack Chespin in the back and send him flying backwards. Chespin was still able to fight, but was struggling to stand. Some electrical energy flowed into his fist as he panted a bit.

"You still able to fight?" Clemont asked Chespin, earning a nod.

"Not for much longer! Sorry Clemont. Machoke, Karate Chop!"

Machoke charged forward and was ready to beat Chespin… when Chespin was able to hold it back with an electrically charged punch.

* * *

"WOW!" Bonnie gawked in amazement.

"Wow indeed," Serena added as she and Ash walked over.

"Chespin is using the energy from the field and turning it into Thunder Punch!" Meyer realized.

"Nice one Chespin," Ash commented, with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

* * *

"That's… Thunder Punch!" Clemont gasped, "Go Chespin!"

Chespin smirked as he punched Machoke backwards with a jumping uppercut.

"Vine Whip!"

Chespin quickly had his vines emerge and smack Machoke back, managing to KO it.

-Machoke is unable to battle, the winner is Chespin!-

Chespin smirked as the electricity around the terrain vanished.

"Chespin, think you can still use the move?" Clemont inquired.

Chespin gave a look and successfully pulled off Thunder Punch again.

"I'm impressed, didn't see that one coming," Korrina complemented, "Alright… Mienfoo, come on out again!"

Mienfoo appeared on the field, posing in preparation for combat once more, Chespin simply yawned in response to this.

"Use Swift!"

"Block it with Pin Missile!"

The two moves quickly collided with each-other and caused a minor explosion. Both trainers and their Pokemon stood calm in reaction to this, though Chespin was coughing a tiny bit from the explosion's smoke.

"Use Force Palm!"

"Thunder Punch!"

Mienfoo charged forward and was able to hit Chespin with Force Palm, sending Chespin tumbling backwards.

"Rollout!"

"No you don't! Use Force Palm on the ground!"

Mienfoo quickly struck the ground and caused boulders to erupt from it, blocking Chespin from getting stable enough footing to charge up the spinny dash.

"Swift!"

"Send it back with Thunder Punch!"

Chespin managed to use his Vine Whip to latch onto a rock and hold himself ready as the stars came forward. Chespin quickly began to punch them back at Mienfoo.

"Force Palm them back!" Korrina commanded.

"Keep on Thunder Punching it back!"

The two Pokemon quickly began to smack the stars back and forth almost like a match of Pokemon Ping-Pong.

* * *

"Looks like they turned this into a round of Pokemon Ping-Pong," Ash commented.

"Wonder what Ambipom would think of this," Dawn added as she and her group walked over to watch alongside Ash's group.

* * *

Ambipom, still in Vermillion City, watched the match with starry eyes as the two Pokemon were basically ping-ponging the Swift around. She smiled and giggled at the sight.

* * *

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" Clemont commanded.

However, Chespin was panting by this point and didn't hear his trainer's commands.

"Now's our chance! High Jump Kick!"

Mienfoo jumped on up via the Swift as it flew towards Chespin, the stars quickly colliding and was followed up by Mienfoo's High Jump Kick. Chespin was sent flying off the rocks that were still airborne, thanks to some of the Swift stars, and was KOed from the combo.

-Chespin is unable to battle, the winner is Mienfoo!-

* * *

"Aww… poor Chespin," Bonnie sighed.

"Nene…" Dedenne added sadly.

"He's not out of the match yet," Serena assured, "Don't forget that,"

Bonnie simply smiled a bit with a nod, hoping that her brother would win.

* * *

"Luxray, come on back out!" Clemont called out, sending out the lion Pokemon.

"Lux!" it called out.

"Electric Terrain!"

"Not happening this time! Force Palm!"

Mienfoo dashed over and managed to hit Luxray with the attack, causing Luxray to get paralyzed.

"Not now," Clemont muttered.

"Now hit it with Swift!" Korrina called out.

Mienfoo blasted the stars out and sent Luxray flying into the air.

"Go for Siesmic Toss!"

The Pokemon quickly jumped into the air to do the attack.

"Use Swift to keep it from getting close!"

Luxray used his tail to fling the stars at Mienfoo, managing to stop it from getting in to use the attack. Luxray landed on the ground and began to pant a little bit, sparks from the paralysis clearly hindering it.

"Force Palm!"

Mienfoo was about to move, but its own paralysis stopped it.

"Luxray, use Thunder Fang!" Clemont called out, but Luxray was unable to move, "Come on Luxray, I know you can do this! I'm counting on you! Go Luxray go!"

Luxray looked up to his trainer with a smile and focused for a moment, actually managing to shatter through the paralysis.

"Wow!" Korrina gasped.

* * *

"What just happened?!" Ash inquired.

"Their bond allowed Luxray to stop being paralyzed," Meyer commented, "Impressive,"

"Pokemon can do that?" Bonnie gawked.

"Who knew…" Serena added.

* * *

"Looks like Luxray gathered all of his energy to break through the paralysis so that you wouldn't worry, Clemont," Korrina commented, "Gotta say, mighty impressive."

"Thanks," Clemont responded, blushing a tiny bit as he scratched the back of his head.

"Let's see how much a bond can help a Pokemon out," Korrina smiled a bit, "Mienfoo, use Grass Knot!"

Mienfoo's eyes glowed green and it quickly grabbed Luxray with a knot made out of grass.

"Now use Drain Punch!"

"Thunder Fang your way out!"

Luxray was quickly able to chomp away the grass, but took the force of the Drain Punch.

"Now use Grass Knot again!"

Mienfoo used the attack and Luxray got hit by it, but was still standing despite looking exhausted.

"Luxray…" Clemont gasped in amazement.

"Grass Knot one more time!"

"Luxray, move!"

Luxray, however, didn't move an inch as the attack landed… but nothing happened at all!

"What?!" Korrina gasped, "That's super effective, what gives?"

"Looks like our bond saved the day," Clemont laughed a little, "Luxury, use Thunder Fang!"

The lion Pokemon charged forward and chomped right onto Mienfoo with enough energy to KO it with ease.

-Mienfoo is unable to battle, the winner is Luxray!-

* * *

"Go Clemont!" Bonnie cheered in amazement.

"Bonds certainly work in mysterious ways, don't they?" Ash commented as he took out a Pokeball and stared at it, _'Is it our bond that allows me and Greninja to do that…?'_

* * *

"Mienfoo, you did great," Korrina smiled as she nodded to somebody behind her and out jumped her Lucario, "Let's do this thing Lucario!"

"Luxray, return," Clemont called, "You did amazing, but I'm going to save you just in case…"

Thus, Clemont took out another Pokeball and sharply inhaled, "Ampharos, let's go!"

The Light Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball and let out a cheer.

* * *

"I didn't know Clemont had an Ampharos…" Ash commented.

"That's because it's our dad's," Bonnie informed, "Dad let him use it for the match,"

Bunnelby, who was sitting with Bonnie, let out a small sigh. Bonnie pulled him into a hug to try and cheer Bunnelby up a bit, but to minimum success. Suddenly, out emerged Serena's Sylveon. Sylveon walked over to Bunnelby's side and nuzzled up to him a bit. Bunnelby smiled in response to this friendship.

"Wow…" May and Lyra gawked at Sylveon, as the latter took out a Pokedex to scan the Pokemon.

-Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arms as they walk together.-

"That's one interesting looking Eeveelution," Lyra commented.

"So it's an evolved form of Eevee, huh?" May smiled as she took out a Pokeball and let her Glaceon out, "Meet Sylveon,"

Glaceon walked over to Sylveon and the two Pokemon exchanged greetings with smiles.

* * *

"Alright Ampharos, let's do this! Use Flash!"

Ampharos' tail glowed with a powerful light and momentarily blocked Lucario's vision. Lucario, however, simply used the aura to sense where Ampharos was and that it was using some kind of an electric type attack, but what it was was blocked to the aura.

"What were you trying to do?" Korrina inquired in confusion.

"You'll see,"

"Ok then…" Korrina shrugged a bit, "Anyway… Lucario, use Bone Rush!"

Lucario brought his hands together and allowed a green bone to form. Lucario charged forward and was about to hit Ampharos…

"Block it with Iron Tail!"

Ampharos managed to stall the attack.

"Use Flash again!"

Ampharos' tail glowed again, only for it to emit electrical energy and zap Lucario.

"Wait… what?" Korrina blinked.

* * *

Meyer couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this _, 'Looks like somebody was taking notes when ol' Meyer was the Lumiose Gym Leader…'_

* * *

"What happened?" Korrina muttered, "Oh, just need to keep going forward. Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"Use Protect!"

Ampharos brought up the barrier with electrical energy crackling around it.

"Wait… Protect is Normal Typed… that electric attack when you used Flash… that was Ion Deluge!"

Clemont smirked a little bit at this, tipping his glasses a little in response to this.

"That's clever," Korrina admitted.

* * *

"What's Ion Delegue?" Ash inquired of Meyer.

"That move turns any Normal Type attack into an Electric Type one. The Flash-Ion Deluge combo was something I pulled off a lot when I was the Gym Leader of Lumiose," Meyer admitted.

* * *

"Use Bone Rush!"

"Stop it with Volt Switch!"

Ampharos charged up energy and flung it forward at Lucario, stunning it for a moment, allowing Ampharos to quickly go back into its Pokeball and allow Luxray to come back out.

"Luxray, use Electric Terrain and then Volt Switch!"

Luxray zapped the field and then fired off the electric orb at Lucario, the Lion Pokemon quickly going back into his Pokeball and allowing Ampharos to come out.

"Wait… with Ion Deluge still working and Electric Terrain in effect…" Korrina muttered, before speaking up to Clemont, "Okay, you are one clever trainer sometimes,"

Clemont began to blush a bit in response to the complement.

"But because you're clever doesn't mean we can't adapt," Korrina responded as she let the Mega Glove glow a tiny bit, causing a reaction from the Lucarionite in Lucario's armband. Lucario then Mega Evolved into Mega Lucario and let out a roar.

"Here we go…" Clemont said calmly as he took out the Mega Stone and let it glow for a moment, the Ampharosite in Ampharos' glasses glowing in reaction. Ampharos then Mega Evolved into Mega Ampharos, "It worked… it actually worked!"

"Didn't know you had a Pokemon who could Mega Evolve," Korrina gawked in amazement, "It's so cool!"

Mega Lucario gave a small nod in agreement before giving a motion to Korrina to focus.

"Right, right," she responded.

* * *

"Mega Ampharos, huh?" Alain muttered as he wrote it down, "Gonna have to ask if I can see it later."

Charizard gave a nod in agreement to this.

* * *

"Ampharos, Iron Tail!"

"Lucario, Bone Rush!"

The two Pokemon dashed forward and quickly exchanged attacks, but Ampharos was able to grab the green bone and wrap it around its tail.

"Use Dragon Pulse!"

Mega Ampharos charged up the sphere in his mouth and sent it forward at Mega Lucario, who managed to evade it by letting go of the bone and jumping out of the way.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

Both sphere moves flew forward and collided in the center of the field.

"Use Extreme Speed and Bone Rush!"

Mega Lucario dashed forward with Extreme Speed and had the Bone Rush ready, managing to smack Mega Ampharos around a bit. Luckily for Clemont, Mega Ampharos was able to tank it a little bit better due to it now being part Dragon-type.

"Looks like Ion Deluge ended… alright. Ampharos, use Ion Deluge again!"

"No you don't! Get in close and use Force Palm!"

Mega Lucario was able to put its hand on Mega Ampharos and the bright flash from the contact sent Mega Ampharos back.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Send it back with Bone Rush!"

Mega Ampharos sent the cyan sphere forward, but Mega Lucario used his green glowing bone to send the sphere right back at Mega Ampharos. Mega Ampharos glowed for a moment and turned back into normal Ampharos, fainted from the attack.

-Mega Ampharos is unable to battle, the winner is Mega Lucario!-

* * *

"Oh no…" Bonnie gulped, "Luxray's his last chance and he's really tired…"

"Don't worry," Meyer told Bonnie, "Clemont's clever and he's gonna win, I can see it,"

* * *

Ampharos was recalled to his Pokeball and Clemont mumbled something as he took out Luxray's Pokeball.

"Hmm? Say something?" Korrina asked.

"Nothing important," Clemont responded as he sent Luxray out, "Alright Luxray, we need to end this with one attack!"

"Not gonna happen! Lucario, Power-Up Punch!"

"Luxray, use WIld Charge!"

* * *

"Is he insane?! If that misses it's game over!" Bonnie gasped.

* * *

Luxray smirked and waited for the right moment as Mega Lucario dashed forward with an orange glowing paw. He waited until Mega Lucario was mere inches away before he allowed the yellow energy to surround himself and he dashed forward. The two attacks collided and both Pokemon stood for a moment. They stared at each-other and let out soft smirks at each-other before fainting.

-Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this match is a draw!-

Clemont and Korrina both walked over to their partner and helped him up, both exchanging smiles at each-other.

"Lucario, that was awesome," Korrina smiled, as she helped heal him with a potion, turning over to look at Clemont, "Great match."

"Thanks… you too," Clemont smiled as he recalled Luxray.

* * *

"Here dad, sorry Ampharos fainted," Clemont apologized as he returned Ampharos' Pokeball to his dad before sighing.

"I know what you're thinking about, but don't worry about it," Meyer smiled softly as he patted Clemont's shoulder, "She would've thought you did amazing,"

"Hi," Korrina smiled as she skated on over, "Oh? Well well, Lumiose City's old Gym Leader?"

"Nice to meet you, new Shalour City Gym Leader," Meyer smiled, "How's your grandfather been?"

"Good," Korrina smiled as she looked at Ampharos' Pokeball, "Oh… that's where you got Ampharos from. Great job working together for one of your first times battling together,"

"Well, some of the tactics came from my dad, I just applied them to how I saw fit,"

Korrina smiled at Clemont for a moment before noticing a somber look on his face, "Something the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing," he assured her.

Korrina didn't buy it for a moment as she just stared at him and then turned to Bonnie.

"I'm not exactly supposed to go around telling people this… but daddy's Ampharos was a present to him when he and mommy became a couple," Bonnie informed.

"Oh. ...oooh," she realized as she looked to the siblings, "I just didn't know… sorry…"

"It's fine," Meyer assured her, "Chaulette would be proud of how you two battled today,"

"Wait wait wait…" Korrina began as she looked at the three, "Clemont… Bonnie… Meyer… and Chaulette? ...all of you have connections to lemons or limes in some way,"

Clemont and Bonnie both thought about it before they laughed, Korrina also laughing as she stood next to Clemont, both faintly blushing. Meyer watched this and gave a simple smile in response…

* * *

Pikatwig: So this chapter featured a battle between my two personal favorite Gym Leaders from X & Y. Really couldn't pick a winner…

KKD: I see. Still, it was a great match-up.

Pikatwig: Anyway… bit of a thought, just to get it out there. If there is going to be some sort of a Gen 4 remake, do you think that Maylene will be the one to gift the player the ability to Mega Evolve their Pokemon? Like Korrina, she's the third Gym Leader, uses Fighting Types, and her star Pokemon is Lucario.

KKD: I think so. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if, just to kick up the challenge a bit, all of the Gym Leaders were given Pokemon who had Mega Evolutions.

Pikatwig: Hmm… with the exception of Volkner… Crasher Wake has Gyarados, Fantina has Gengar, Byron has Steelix and Candice has Abomasnow. You make a point there… regardless, speaking of the Gen 4 Gym Leaders, there's a small nod to Ash's Gym Battle with Maylene right when both Luxray and Mega Lucario faint. In the Gym Battle, Ash's Buizel and Maylene's Lucario both exchanged a smirk just before they both fainted. Couldn't help the little nod…

KKD: I see… well, that is cool to see.

Pikatwig: Regardless… you may be about to ask about two things in this chapter. The first being the sort of romance between Clemont and Korrina shown and the second being Clemont's and Bonnie's mother. To answer the former, it's subtly done because… I could see them being a pair happening. You?

KKD: ...Yea, I think it could work, too.

Pikatwig: As for Bonnie's and Clemont's mother, in a twist from the player characters not having dads, they don't have a mother. We don't know what her deal is, if she's alive, if she's doing something, we simply don't know. I sort of thought that maybe she may have passed, and the tie to Meyer's Ampharos is because we never see him use it once… ever. Like… at all. No moves known, just shows up in Meyer's debut episode and then vanishes… there has to be some reason he didn't like using Ampharos in battle… and as for their mother's name, Chaulette is originated from a French word for lime, being 'chauler'. The joke is that Clemont, Bonnie and Meyer's names all have ties to lemons. Clemont is, according to Bulbapedia, derived from 'lemon and lemon battery', Bonnie's name is from the 'bonnie brae' a variety of lemon, and Meyer's name is 'meyer lemon'.

KKD: Really now? For a while, I thought you were misspelling Charlotte.

Pikatwig: Had to find some way to make the joke a little clever… now then… to address something I know people are going to be asking us. The mystery blonde girl from the trailer for one of the XY/XY&Z bonus episodes.

*KKD blinks for a moment before Pikatwig showed him the trailer*

Pikatwig: ...I get the impression I know who people are going to assume this girl is until tomorrow… much like that pinkette we saw in a very early trailer for the first Pokemon movie (long story, look up the video 'AmourShipping Means The End' by Bird Keeper Toby on YouTube for context), people are thinking the girl is Ash's daughter.

KKD: Wow… that's just… wow…

Pikatwig: Despite the girl's Pokemon being Dedenne, her hair's to dark and her eyes are to green to be Bonnie. I can see the girl possibly being Ash and Serena's future daughter, but we'll need to wait until tomorrow to see.

KKD: Yea.

Pikatwig: Anyway… favorite part?

KKD: Hmm… gotta be the part where the two Pokemon go Mega and really go at it. I'm glad they left it at a tie, though, it shows they're just as strong and neither trainer would be the weaker Gym Leader.

Pikatwig: Mine's that and the interactions between Clemont and Korrina, they're such opposites it may work… I mean, Clemont's not very athletic and gets tired easily, and Korrina's very athletic and stuff.

KKD: Wow.

Pikatwig: Regardless, this took nearly a week to finish, but we're done and we wrapped up another chapter. Next chapter will feature some more battles, but again, we need to speed things up… and we are going to need to omit two characters from interacting, Clemont and Cilan, since Cilan will be showing up in Kalos in one of the bonus episodes.

KKD: Sorry for the wait on this… and Cilan is rather late to seeing Ash.

Pikatwig: He's there for a fishing tournament…

KKD: Oh…

Pikatwig: And I know I may jynx this and given how the last four bonus episodes were skipped, I seriously hope the two bonus XY/XY&Z episodes are dubbed. The episode with Brock and Cilan meeting was skipped, according to Bill Rogers' Facebook, because it was 'passed over in the transition to X&Y in the US'... which is likely the same case for the two DPPt bonus episodes…

KKD: I see. Makes a bit of sense.

Pikatwig: And despite the fact we never had any returning characters in X&Y the episode before Greninja's departure did have a small nod to Brock, with Shauna pulling Tierno away by his ear when he was infatuated by Serena.

KKD: Funny.

Pikatwig: Alright, now that we have this, end off time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	10. Chapter 10

Pikatwig: *is looking at Genesect and Kabutops. Thinks a bit.*

KKD: *walks in and sees Pika* Hmm? What's up? *sees what he's looking at* Looking at that old theory about Kabutops and Genesect?

Pikatwig: Yea. Don't they look a little alike?

KKD: You got a point. No idea what bug Genesect is supposed to be, but he doesn't have the mantis-like arms of Kabutops.

Pikatwig: No clue… regardless, I do get why Genesect met Mewtwo in the last BW movie, since they were both created by evil teams and modified to be the most powerful Pokemon ever… but I still am not a fan of the second Mewtwo. You?

KKD: Yea, first movie Mewtwo was better, really.

Pikatwig: And the person who did the voice of the Mewtwo from the Genesect movie was honestly very scared about the role, but happy about it anyway. Nothing against the person who did the voice work, but it's just annoying that it wasn't the original Mewtwo. As I mentioned in the first chapter, Mewtwo's last known location is in a New York inspired city, and the setting of the movie is New Tork City.

KKD: Really? That's just lazy writing. New Tork…

Pikatwig: Anyhow… *leans back into chair* After I got Genesect, I proceeded along the Delta Episode a little bit… just around the anime reference.

KKD: Ok...

Pikatwig: You do know about the anime reference, right?

KKD: Vaguely… not really...

Pikatwig: ...ugh. If you have the Shiny Metagross on your party at a certain point in the Delta Episode, Steven will comment about it and reference the events of the third Mega Evolution special, commenting he's seen Rayquaza once before alongside a 'trainer and their black Charizard'. ...surprised he didn't say 'black Mega Charizard', since a Shiny Charizard is a sort of black color.

KKD: Yea, that's a good point. I mean, if he saw a black Charizard, does he mean a shiny Charizard? A Shiny Mega Charizard Y? Or the normal Mega Charizard X seeing that that Charizard's shiny is a dark green?

Pikatwig: Anyhow, speaking of the Mega Evolution Specials, we will be seeing one of the characters who Alain battled with here today. Not gonna say who, though. You'll see.

KKD: Ok then…

Pikatwig: And speaking of Charizard… anybody else think that Charizard's return in the BW seasons was kinda… pointless? I mean, I assumed that Charizard would've been brought to Kalos so Ash would get a Mega Stone and Mega Evolve him. ...I mean, Ash will get the ability to Mega Evolve Pokemon next season anyway, but still…

KKD: Yea, that was kind of a waste, really.

Pikatwig: And we STILL don't know if Charizard is still with Oak or if he went back to the Charicific Valley.

KKD: Really questionable there… dang, so much potential left by the wayside… let's hope that Sun and Moon don't di-... y'know what? I'm not even-not even gonna say it to prevent a jinx.

Pikatwig: Do that. Also, speaking of Sun & Moon, I will be posting a one-shot to do with Lillie in the near future. I'm not saying anything about what it's about, but it'll be something nobody will expect. That is all I will say.

KKD: Mmk.

Pikatwig: And before you ask us anything about our opinions on the 'Lillie is an Ultra Beast' or 'Lillie is evil' theory, I don't support either… but I do think that the latter has a tiny bit of possibility. From the third 'Train On' trailer, just before Shohei activates the Rock Type Z-Move, we see a clip of Lillie saying, and this is a quote from the game, "Come on, (player name)! Let's show the world what we can really do!" and Gladion is in the background, implying the three may be working together… but we have no idea what the context of their conversation is.

KKD: I see…

Pikatwig: And, because of review clips I guess, spoilers have been floating through YouTube. I have watched nothing about spoilers, but let me tell you… skimming YouTube on your phone is a bad idea if you're trying to evade spoilers. What's odd about this? I was able to dodge spoilers for pony stuff, Sonic stuff, Kirby stuff, Zelda stuff, Sailor Moon stuff, Power Rangers stuff… and yet I can't evade spoilers for the franchise that got me here. Words fail me.

KKD: Weird.

Pikatwig: Uh-huh…

KKD: So… shall we begin?

Pikatwig: Yea.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

Alain looked over his team in thought, pondering if he should give one of his other Pokemon a Mega Stone that Lysandre had supplied him with, but it was a bit questionable since his Charizard was so strong.

"Hmm… should I give Charizard a break or stay the course?" he muttered.

Alain's Charizard looked at him with an understanding look, but was slightly annoyed at the prospect of not being in battle.

"I understand your frustration, but I'm just thinking…" he admitted as he stared at the suitcase a bit. Ultimately, he set it down and turned to Charizard, "Let's do this thing."

* * *

"A battle of two champions should bring on amazing power," Lysandre chuckled a bit, watching the battle between Cynthia and Diantha as their Pokemon went all out. He gave a soft smile at Diantha, before he was informed about something, "So you've found the Red Gyarados. I think it's appropriate that I look into this,"

Thus, Lysandre headed off and shut off the TV. The mysterious red haired individual being blissfully unaware of who was about to enter the battlefield.

* * *

"Certainly been a while, huh Astrid?" Alain smiled.

"Indeed," she nodded, "Looks like our rematch is finally about to happen."

Both Trainers heard the rules and nodded. Alain was about to take out Charizard's Pokeball, but ultimately decided to open with something different.

"Let's go, Metang!"

"Meowstic, it's go time!"

Metang and Meowstic were both registered onto the monitor. The two Psychic-types stared each other down and waited for their trainer to announce an attack.

"Metang, use Agility!"

Thus, Metang began to fly around at super speeds, managing to evade eyesight from Meowstic.

"Meowstic, use Shadow Ball!"

Meowstic nodded her head and waited for the right moment… then managed to fire the shadowy sphere right at Metang.

"Metang, Double Team!"

Metang quickly casted up the doubles, making Meowstic look around in perplextion.

"Use Calm Mind and then Echoed Voice!"

Meowstic closed her eyes and recentered herself before firing off the sonic soundwaves around the area, using them as an echolocater to find the real Metang. She looked around for a moment before spotting the real one.

* * *

"Using soundwave based moves as an echolocater?" Serena muttered, quickly taking out a notebook and writing it down, "Hey Ash, maybe you should u-"

However, Ash was not next to her and the small group.

"He left to talk with Dane and Mai a little while ago,"

Serena realized who Lyra was referring to and quickly dashed out to locate them.

"...she is so in love with Ash," Lyra giggled.

"Indeed," Khoury nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desert city of Dahara, some agents of Cipher were walking around the city and asking about the Pokemon with golden rings that could be faintly seen in a news report.

"Have any of you seen this Pokemon?" one member inquired, showing off a picture of Hoopa.

"No," a young woman with black hair and a cyan headdress of sorts, responded. Once the Cipher Agent had walked off, she slipped away and saw Hoopa munching on some doughnuts that were ring shaped, "Maybe you shouldn't have floated in on that picture…"

"My bad," Hoopa responded as he stuffed another doughnut into his mouth. He was about to put another in, but the woman took it away from him, "Hey! Meraykan, Hoopa wants Hoopa's doughnut back!"

"You can have more later, we need to get you out of here," the woman, Meray, told him in a sort of motherly tone.

Hoopa rolled his eyes in annoyance but gave a nod as he made a ring appear and smiled at the location. After grabbing some doughnuts, Hoopa flew through the ring and vanished.

* * *

The ring soon returned to Hoopa's side as he looked around Alto Mare, smiling at the peaceful surroundings before looking to see two Pokemon flying around, though only he could see them due to them being invisible.

"Oh hey… it's those guys that Hoopa summoned to help Ashkan," he smiled as the red one noticed him and flew down, "Hiya."

The red Pokemon landed on the ground and turned into a human form, this form being that of a girl around the age of 13.

"Good to see you again, Hoopa happy."

The girl then took his bag of doughnuts and gave Hoopa a motion to follow her.

(Insert Song: Pokemon Heroes OST- Search For The Girl)

"Oh it's on," Hoopa smirked as he dashed after her.

The girl was surprisingly fast and able to evade the Mischief Pokemon with relative ease. Hoopa simply laughed as he followed her around various corners around the beautiful city. The girl crossed a bridge and hid behind a tree as a girl who looked just like her, wearing a hat, walked up and into Hoopa's line of sight.

"Hoopa found you!" the Mischief Pokemon smirked as he flew over, "Where'd you get that hat?"

The girl blinked a bit in confusion, but was quickly able to put it together as she heard somebody take off in another direction.

"Oh… Hoopa's bad," Hoopa apologized quickly as he continued to chase the Pokemon disguised as a human.

The girl with the hat couldn't help but laugh a little at this as the other invisible Pokemon floated next to her, "Looks like she's playing with the little guy. Go make sure they don't get into any trouble, k?"

The Pokemon nodded and flew off after the two as they continued their game.

Hoopa and the girl just laughed, though the girl a silent one, as they kept going, but Hoopa soon lost the girl. Luckily, the Mischief Pokemon was able to see her hair and snuck over to her through a ring.

(End Insert Song)

"Boo!" Hoopa yelled as he appeared, causing the girl to go tumbling into the water, "Were you surprised?"

The girl nodded as Hoopa helped her up.

"Why'd ya stop? You don't wanna play anymore?"

The girl then pointed to a picture that sat in a window, which was of a newspaper clipping of Ash and his friends before they left Alto Mare two years ago. The girl sighed sadly silently as she reverted into her true form of Latias.

"Oh… you miss him, don't ya?" Hoopa inquired, earning a nod, "I see… well, Hoopa knows where Ashkan is! Wanna visit Ashkan?"

Latias nodded and changed back into her human disguise.

"Ok. Sit tight…" Hoopa began as he made a ring appear, "Let's go ringing!"

The other invisible Pokemon noticed the two, but wasn't able to get to them as they jumped through the portal.

* * *

Over with Ash, he was walking alongside May and Dawn and simply catching up with them.

"You and one of your Pokemon can do that?" May gawked.

"Yea. I wish I could show you, but I don't know how it works…" Ash admitted, as he was about to send out Greninja, only to get a small zap from an annoyed Pikachu, "Hmm? What's wrong?"

Pikachu simply gave a motion over to a bush with his tail, but whoever was watching them ducked out of eyesight. Pikachu rolled his eyes and walked over to the bush, while Ash, Dawn and May all simply shrugged and continued their conversation.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed, putting a paw up to his face at Serena's actions.

"...what?" she blinked in response to Pikachu.

Regardless, Pikachu rolled his eyes and sat up in a tree out of boredom.

"What was up with Pikachu?" Dawn couldn't help but ask.

"Dunno," Ash admitted.

Dawn simply adjusted her cap a little bit, which Ash noticed and smiled at. May smiled at Ash, too, soon seeing an air of confidence for his next battle.

* * *

"Metang, Metal Claw!" Alain yelled as the various Metang copies dashed forward to use the move.

"Fire Charge Beam at the real one!" Astrid told Meowstic.

Meowstic charged up the electric beam and fired at the real Metang, causing all of the duplicates to vanish, making her smirk happily.

"Shadow Ball!"

Meowstic flung the sphere forward at Metang, but Metang was unable to evade due to getting paralyzed by the Charge Beam.

"Now use Mean Look!"

Meowstic's ears popped up and a wave charged at Metang. Astrid then recalled Meowstic and smirked, "Now then, Pyroar, come on out!"

Her male Pyroar apperead and roared ready for battle.

"Metang, return," Alain called, but the recall beam from the Pokeball didn't work, "...stupid Mean Look…"

"Use Flamethrower!"

"Double Team!"

Metang quickly duplicated itself again, but Astrid rolled her eyes at this.

"Use Echoed Voice to find the real one!"

"Use Agility to confuse it!"

Thus, Metang began to move rapidly and blurred the echolocation enough for Pyroar to not know where to aim the Flamethrower. Eventually, Metang had to stop to catch its breath. Pyroar was able to hit it with Flamethrower and Metang took heavy damage from the attack.

"Use Metal Claw to stop the attack!"

Metang managed to raise his left arm to block the fire, but it was clearly low on health.

"Finish it off with Fire Fang!"

Pyroar leaped in and chomped onto Metang, but Metang was able to hold it off before it began to glow. Everybody gasped at this, Metang seeming to get larger, grow two extra limbs, and flung Pyroar back. Metang had evolved into Metagross!

"Amazing…" Astrid gawked, "But just because you had a Pokemon evolve, doesn't mean you'll be able to turn this around that easily!"

"Let's just see about that! Metagross use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross' forward right arm glowed with stars and it flew forward.

"Flame Charge!"

Metagross' attack managed to land first and bypassed the fire from the Flame Charge.

"Now let's finish them! Rock Slide!"

Metagross then began to toss rocks up into the air and right at Pyroar, managing to knock him out.

-Pyroar is unable to battle, the winner is Metagross!-

"Nice work, Pyroar," Astrid thanked Pyroar, "And that was a good turn around. So, that's two Pokemon on your team who can Mega Evolve, right?"

"Half of my team can Mega Evolve," Alain admitted.

"Impressive," Astrid admitted as she sent Meowstic back out, "Meowstic, use Shadow Ball!"

Alain and Metagross exchanged a nod as they waited for the right moment to strike. The dark sphere flew forward and they knew just what to do…

"There! Bounce it back with Metal Claw!"

Metagross managed to fling it back at Meowstic with enough speed and force to leave the Psychic type with no time to dodge it and take it full on, knocking her out.

-Meowstic is unable to battle, the winner is Metagross!-

* * *

Mairin, who was still with her ill partner, saw the battle and gave a wide smile at how well her friend was doing.

* * *

Over in the Johto Region, in a valley filled with only Charizards, we see Ash's Charizard simply resting at a rock. He glanced over at Liza and Charla, both of whom were watching the battle. Charizard simply rolled his eyes and went back to his nap.

* * *

Pikachu just looked at Serena staring at Ash as he spoke with Dawn and May, realizing that Serena was completely jealous.

"I'm jealous, I admit it. I really don't want to be though…" Serena told Pikachu, who placed his hand on her knee, "...I really don't want to be. I know he has old friends, but… I just keep getting jealous feelings built up…"

Pikachu simply nodded as he sat with her to keep an eye on her.

* * *

"Alright… time for my star," Astrid smiled as she took out her third Pokeball, "Absol, let's do this thing!"

Absol emerged from his Pokeball and stood tall and ready.

"Metagross, Shadow Ball!"

"No you don't! Get in close and use Water Pulse!"

Absol's body became outlined in blue energy and it unleashed a wave of energy right at Metagross. The large Steel-type was unable to tank the damage and fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

-Metagross is unable to battle, the winner is Absol!-

Alain sighed as he recalled Metagross and pulled out Charizard's Pokeball, "Charizard, let's do this thing!"

Charizard emerged from his Pokeball and let out a mighty roar.

* * *

Ash's Charizard turned his attention back to the monitor and saw Alain's Charizard stand ready for battle.

"That is one impressive Charizard, isn't it Charla?" Liza commented, earning a nod from Charla.

Ash's Charizard growled and spat out fire nearby.

* * *

"A Mega Evolution battle, huh?" Astrid smirked, "I'm ready for you this time,"

"Then let's see this unfold," Alain responded as both prepared their Mega Evolution items.

"Key Stone, respond to my heart!" they both yelled, activating the items and causing the Charizardite X and the Absolite to glow, "Beyond Evolution… MEGA EVOLVE!"

With that, both Pokemon were engulfed in sphere of rainbow energy and Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X and Mega Absol.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!"

"Absol, Water Pulse!"

Mega Charizard X fired off blue flames that managed to burn their way through the water of the Water Pulse and strike Absol.

"Keep using Water Pulse!"

"Thunderpunch!"

As Mega Absol increased the intensity of the Water Pulse, Mega Charizard X flew forward with his electrically charged punch… only to get partially zapped due to the water flying forward at him. The Water Pulses landed and sent Mega Charizard X tumbling back a bit.

"That's it! Now use Psycho Cut!"

Mega Absol's horn glowed and it flung a purple crescent shaped blade towards Mega Charizard X.

"Use Dragon Claw!"

Mega Charizard X's claws grew larger and it broke apart the Psycho Cut, only for another one to quickly catch him off-guard.

* * *

Professor Sycamore watched this battle with intrigue, simply pondering how it would turn out. His Garchomp watched from nearby, looking intensely at the scene and curious about the outcome.

* * *

"Use Megahorn!"

Mega Absol's horn glowed green and increased with size and he charged forward. Mega Charizard X managed to tank the hit, but was clearly getting a bit tired.

"Use Flamethrower!"

Due to how close Mega Absol had gotten, Mega Charizard X was able to hit it no problem. This seemed to make Mega Absol cringe with a burn from the close contact of the attack.

"Try and use Water Pulse to douse the burn!"

"We won't let you! Charizard, Overheat!"

Mega Charizard X's body glowed a bright blue as the fire by his mouth built up. Mega Absol unleashed the Water Pulse to douse the burn it had and then let it go forward. The Overheat charged forward and went over the Water Pulse, and both attacks made contact with the foe, causing an explosion.

The smoke soon faded and both Pokemon were panting, Mega Charizard X fell to his knees as he panted, but Mega Absol had fainted.

-Mega Absol is unable to battle, the winner is Mega Charizard X! And so the winner is Alain!-

Alain panted a little at the long battle, clearly strained by how intense it was.

"Heh… good job," Astrid smiled softly as she recalled Mega Absol.

"Who were you talking to, me or your Absol?"

Astrid giggled a bit as she walked off, leaving Alain to recall Mega Charizard X.

* * *

"Aww…" Mairin smiled softly as she heard the bit between the two trainers.

* * *

Alain, upon recalling his Pokemon and heading a bit south the of the arena, took out his tablet phone to contact Lysandre.

"Huh… voice mail? Well… uh… hey Lysandre. I'm doing a bit of training and I actually got my Metang to evolve into Metagross. Just figured I'd let you know." Alain spoke as he ended the voicemail, "Sure he's off doing something important."

* * *

Lysandre looked at an Ultra Ball that sat on the ground with a smirk and he unleashed the Pokemon in it, being a Red Gyarados…

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was an ending. And we're also moving the plot along a bit.

KKD: Trying to pick up slack due to the Sun and Moon games releasing soon.

Pikatwig: And before we continue, I'm gonna bring up a massive fail that occurred while we wrote this. So, the scene with Mairin just after Alain's batlle… KKD typed in '(he/she)'.

*various people simply put their face into their palms at this.*

KKD: Oh, that… *facepalm* Sorry.

Pikatwig: Seriously, how did you forget that? I'm honestly asking here.

KKD: Been a while since we started writing, ok?

Pikatwig: Fair enough. Regardless… we get to see Ash's Charizard a bit here… and if I'm honest, I was actually expecting Ash to bring in Charizard for his sixth Pokemon instead of Goodra.

KKD: For this story? We'll see how that works.

Pikatwig: ...no, for the Kalos League.

KKD: Oh.

Pikatwig: Yea… anyway, thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Overall it was very fun and enjoyable.

Pikatwig: My favorite part is Hoopa's and Latias' chase in Alto Mare.

KKD: Yea, that was so cute, I think that's my favorite part, too.

Pikatwig: I do actually have Italian in my bloodline. ...it would be neat to see a Pokemon game take place there. ...hmm… did we ever decide what we were going to replace the Hawaiian Islands with in the remake of Periwinkle and Violet?

KKD: No, not really.

Pikatwig: I think we said the Philippines once… but maybe Italy could work?

KKD: Possibly.

Pikatwig: Now… let me ask a random question. What sort of stat boosts do Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y get?

KKD: Well from what I knew, X is more of a physical attacker while Y is the special… I could be wrong, though.

Pikatwig: Just asking. Anyway… you know how there are people who justify Greninja's defeat at Charizard's hands to make him not seem invincible? Well… it really should've gone the other way around. Alain's Charizard only ever lost ONCE!

KKD: Gotta agree with you there.

Pikatwig: Anyway… despite there being no release date confirmed, the dubbed titles for the first two Sun and Moon episodes have been revealed, "Alola to New Adventure!" and "The Guardian's Challenge!".

KKD: Obviously debuting a lot of stuff since Sun and Moon is supposedly a brand new experience for everyone.

Pikatwig: And I learned something from the demo. So, in Alola, a greeting is to move your arms in a circular motion and say 'Alola'.

KKD: Sounds like how Hawaiians greet people with "Aloha".

Pikatwig: There was one early trailer where we could hear Ash say 'Alola' to his classmates, but I honestly thought he was saying 'aloha' since… Engrish and stuff. Also, the demo has confirmed that Ash isn't ten. In order to take the Island Challenge, one must be, or older than, 11.

KKD: Hey, maybe they're finally learning! This shows Ash will have a birthday between now and Alola.

Pikatwig: Yep. Now then, one may be wondering why exactly we had Ash leave to go and speak with Dawn and May. Well… to catch up, in-universe. For us as writers… to get in some PearlShipping for me and some AdvanceShipping for KKD.

KKD: Yea, at least we did get those bits in.

Pikatwig: And we may get more moments here and there, dunno yet. Anyhow… I will announce I am working on a short one-shot with Lillie in it, but I dunno when it'll be finished.

KKD: Well, at least keep me posted on it.

Pikatwig: Yea. Alright, end off.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	11. Chapter 11

Pikatwig: Yea, it's been a while… sorry about that.

KKD: We were busy with a lot of stuff, and since then we had the release of Sun and Moon, Pika not having gotten either version yet.

Pikatwig: I didn't know anybody was pre-ordering and I haven't gotten to getting my parents to buy it. ...yea...

KKD: Maybe they'll get you a copy of it for Christmas.

Pikatwig: Maybe. Anyway… once again, we're covering more than one battle in this chapter.

KKD: Yea. Hopefully, we'll keep it interesting enough for you guys.

Pikatwig: Well, we'll have two Champions and we'll also be getting some returning characters. There's that. Let's begin already shall w-*gets hugged by a Mudkip* Oh hey. *picks up the Mudkip* Thanks for trading me the Mudkip.

KKD: No problem. *picks up his new Ralts* Thanks for trading me the Ralts in return. *a few Gardevoir and one Gallade came in, too* ...Yea, these guys have been watching her.

Pikatwig: Cool.

KKD: Yep. Here, Luna. *hands the Ralts to the closest Gardevoir.*

Pikatwig: Alright, let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD Silver own anything in this story except for original concepts. All properties belong to their respective owners including Nintendo, Game Freak, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

-The next battle is between Jimmy from New Bark Town and Trevor from Lumiose City!-

Jimmy and Trevor both stood ready for battle.

"Typhlosion, let's go!" Jimmy called as he sent out his trusty partner.

"Aerodactyl, go!" Trevor announced as he sent out the rock-flying Pokemon.

Thus, the Pokemon were registered on the scoreboard and the battle began.

"Aerodactyl, use Ancient Power!"

Aerodactyl quickly charged up energy from its wings and sent boulders flying forward.

"Typhlosion, use Flame Wheel to evade it!"

Typhlosion curled up into a ball and was surrounded by fire as he easily dodged around the boulders and charged into Aerodactyl which sent it down into the ground.

"Use Steel Wing!"

"Use Swift!"

Typhlosion charged up the star energy into his right arm and sent it flying at Aerodactyl, which knocked it away from using Steel Wing.

* * *

-The next battle is between Tierno from Santalune City and Ritchie from Pallet Town!-

With that, Tierno took the stage opposite of Ritchie.

"Yo! You ready for action?" Tierno asked.

"Yea," Ritchie nodded.

Tierno did a few dance moves as he sent out his Hitmontop.

"Go Rose!" Ritchie called out as he sent out his Swellow.

The Pokemon were registered onto the monitor.

"Hitmontop, use Rapid Spin!"

Hitmontop spun around on top his head as Rose floated above him.

"Ok…?" Ritchie blinked a bit in confusion.

"Now! Rock Slide!"

"Shoot! Rose, get out of the way!"

Rose flew out of the way as Hitmontop kicked rocks upwards near her.

"Rose use Drill Peck!"

The Swellow nodded and flew downwards with her beak glowing and entered a spinning motion as it managed to bean Hitmontop and send it tumbling backwards. Hitmontop was KOed as soon as that attack had landed, making Tierno inhale sharply.

-Hitmontop is unable to battle, the winner is Swellow!-

"Great job Hitmontop," Tierno commented as he recalled Hitmontop.

* * *

"Typhlosion, use Wild Charge!"

The Pokemon's body became charged with electrical energy and it leapt forward at Aerodactyl.

"Use Protect!"

Before Aerodactyl was able to put up the barrier Typhlosion was able to strike it down and KO it with the powerful blow.

-Aerodactyl is unable to battle, the winner is Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion let out a roar with a smirk as Trevor recalled Aerodactyl.

"Nice job pal, you did great," he said as he took out his next Pokeball, "Florges, your turn!"

The White Flower Florges emerged from her Pokeball.

"Typhlosion, return," Jimmy called as he recalled his partner, "Okay Beedrill let's rock!"

Jimmy's Beedrill emerged and floated in the air.

' _Shoot… part Poison type…'_ Trevor thought nervously, _'Gotta press on and save Charizard for later…'_

"Beedrill, Twineedle!"

Beedrill dashed forward and began to use his needles to attack Florges.

"Use Attract!"

Florges proceeded to wink and send a heart at Beedrill, making it fall for her.

"Alright! Giga Drain!"

Florges had vines generate from her arm, grabbing Beedrill and draining energy away from the bee.

"Beedrill, Pin Missile!"

The Bee Pokemon didn't respond to the command, almost enamored with its target.

* * *

"Raichu, let's go!" Tierno called out as he sent the Electric type.

"Rose, return," Ritchie called as he recalled his Swellow, "Chomper, let's go!"

A Sandile emerged from the star stickered Pokeball and stood ready.

"We can do this even with a type disadvantage. Raichu, use Iron Tail!"

Raichu dashed forward with her tail glowing and smacking Sandile, but Chomper was able to… well... chomp down onto Raichu's tail.

"Now I see where you got that nickname," Tierno commented.

"Use Sand Tomb!"

Chomper quickly spun around and buried part of Raichu down into the ground.

"Chomper, use Rock Slide!"

The Sandile nodded and quickly began to kick rocks at Raichu.

"Raichu, use Grass Knot!"

The electric type managed to raise a grass plant onto Chomper's tail, causing the Sandile to get hit, but it was able to fling another rock at Raichu thanks to it's jaw. Raichu growled and used Grass Knot again to keep Chomper's mouth shut.

* * *

"Beedrill, come on! Attack!" Jimmy called out as Beedrill got beaned by an Energy Ball.

"Keep up the Energy Balls!" Tierno yelled.

Florges did as told and Beedrill was sent tumbling to the ground, but still able to fight.

"Try and get in close to use Poison Jab!"

Beedrill floated up and sped like a bullet, managing to hit Florges with the poison charged needle. The needle quickly did its job as the Fairy type started to weaken and got poisoned from the jab.

"Use Aromatherapy!"

"No you don't! Poison Jab!"

The bee Pokemon managed to hit Florges again and KO her.

-Florges is unable to battle, the winner is Beedrill.-

Tierno sighed as he recalled Florges and took out the Pokeball for his Charizard, "Charizard, go!"

"Beedrill, r-"

"Flamethrower!"

Charizard quickly blasted the fire stream and Beedrill was quickly KOed.

-Beedrill is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard!-

Jimmy gave a nod as he recalled Beedrill, "Good job Beedrill, get some rest. Go Donphan!"

Donphan emerged from his Pokeball and roared before staring down the giant lizard.

* * *

Ash, Dawn and May saw the monitor showing Jimmy's and Trevor's battle.

"I remember battling that Donphan," Ash commented.

"Yea. You battled that trainer back in Sinnoh," Dawn reminded him.

Ash then saw the battle between Ritchie and Tierno, "Huh… me and Ritchie really do tend to catch similar Pokemon,"

"Meaning what?" May inquired.

"I mean, when we started, I had a Pikachu, he had a Pikachu. I got a Charmander and so did he. I used to have a Butterfree and he has one. I was watching a Larvitar and he has a Pupitar. We both have a Swellow, and… he has a Sandile and I have a Krookodile."

"Huh…" May blinked a bit, "That is a bit weird, isn't it?"

"Yea," Ash nodded.

* * *

"Donphan, use Rollout!"

"Don!" Donphan responded as it charged forward and began to spin forward, "Don don don don don don…"

"Use Steel Wing!"

Charizard quickly flew in with his wings glowing like steel and swatting Donphan backwards.

"Donphan, use Thunder Fang!"

"Shoot! Charizard, get out of the way fast!"

Charizard took to the sky and evaded Donphan's Thunder Fang, the ground-type waiting for an opening to reveal itself to him.

* * *

"Chomper, use Shadow Ball!"

"Raichu, counter it with Focus Punch,"

Raichu nodded and attempted to charge up the attack, but was unable to do so due to the sand keeping her from moving. Chomper's Shadow Ball hit and managed to knock Raichu out.

-Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Sandile!-

Tierno sighed and recalled Raichu before he quickly regained a look of confidence and sent out his Blastoise.

"Chomper, return," Ritchie called as he recalled Sandile and turned to his Pikachu, "You ready Sparky?"

"Pika!"

Sparky leaped onto the field, ready to take on the large water type.

"So you've got a Pikachu like Ash, huh?"

"Caught Pikachu while in the Viridian Forest, but my first Pokemon was actually a Charmander." Ritchie informed.

* * *

"Looks like he was one of the trainers who beat you to Oak's that day," May giggled, making Ash roll his eyes a bit.

* * *

"Sparky, let's go! Use Thunderbolt!"

Sparky's cheeks sparked up with energy and he sent the bolt flying forward, the blast managing to hit Blastoise as the turtle wasn't able to get back into its shell fast enough.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Sparky quickly broke off the attack and sped away from the water to get a bit of distance between it and Blastoise.

"Sparky, use Electric Terrain!"

After a nod, Sparky's electrical energy spreaded into the ground and it began to glow a bit with energy.

"Now use Thunder Punch!"

Sparky sped forward and managed to easily knock Blastoise on its back.

"Use Rapid Spin to get rid of that electric energy and get back up!"

Blastoise withdrew into his shell and began to spin. While it was able to get back up, the Electric Terrain remained.

"Sparky, use Dig!"

"Huh?" Tierno blinked as he watched Sparky use his tail to burrow into the ground and then come back out, "Hydro Pump!"

"Dig again!"

Sparky quickly burrowed back into the ground and kept making holes in the ground, continuing to go back and forth with Blastoise firing water shot after water shot when Sparky popped back out.

"Now then, Sparky use Volt Tackle!"

"Wait… oh! All of those holes are so we don't know where he'll come from! Use Hydro Pump to get away from the ground!"

Blastoise quickly aimed the cannons downwards as Sparky to emerged from the ground, getting an energy boost from the Electric Terrain, which easily allowed Sparky to KO Blastoise.

-Blastoise is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu. So the winner of this round is Ritchie from Pallet Town!"

"YAHOO!" Ritchie cheered as he hugged Sarky.

* * *

"Good to see that Ritchie's still game," Ash smiled.

Pikachu simply nodded from the spot that he and Serena were still hiding in.

* * *

"Use Rock Slide!" Jimmy yelled as his Donphan kicked up stones to Charizard to knock it down, "Now Thunder Fang!"

Donphan spun forward and chomped onto Charizard, making the Fire/Flying-type roar in pain.

"Now! Use Brick Break!"

Charizard managed to get up and smack Donphan with the attack, KOing the elephant.

-Donphan is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard.-

Jimmy recalled his Donphan and simply smirked as he took out Typhlosion's Pokeball, "Go on Typhlosion, let's win this thing!"

"RAHKAW!" Typhlosion exclaimed as he emerged from his Pokeball.

"Here we go, Charizard," Trevor smirked as his Charizard roared.

* * *

Back in Johto, Ash's Charizard continued to watch the matches with it's kind and simply admired the Charizard fighting was giving it its all.

* * *

"Charizard, Dragon Tail!"

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion fired off the fire to keep Charizard at a distance.

"Flame Wheel!"

The eruption Pokemon dashed forward and managed to strike Charizard with a powerful strike and it got burnt from the attack. However, the Flame Pokemon just growled and glared at Typhlosion.

"Use Overheat and Dragon Breath!"

Charizard charged up both breath attacks and sent them flying forward at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, use Swift to keep it away and then go in for another Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion nodded and fired off the stars before dashing forward with Flame Wheel.

"...looks like it's time," Trevor muttered as he took out his camera… only for Charizard to fall over due to the burn damage, "Charizard!"

-Charizard is unable to battle, the winner is Typhlosion. So the winner of the match is Jimmy from New Bark Town!-

Jimmy smiled a bit at his Typhlosion before smirking and proceeding to give his Pokemon a thumbs up, "You rock, you rule!"

"Well… I can only hope things in the Kalos League don't go this badly," Trevor muttered as he recalled Charizard.

* * *

"He won!" Vincent told Marina.

"Who?" Marina blinked a bit.

"...your boyfriend,"

"Oh… he went to battle?" Marina blinked.

Vincent groaned as he turned to another monitor and saw Lance was battling Steven, "Oh…"

* * *

Steven's Mega Metagross fell to the ground and was KOed, reverting back to a normal Metagross.

-Metagross is unable to battle, the winner is Gyarados. Therefore the winner is Lance from Blackthorn City!-

"Nice job Lance," Steven smiled as he gave Lance a thumbs up.

Lance simply smiled as his Red Mega Gyarados reverted to normal and he recalled it.

* * *

Latias, still in her human disguise, and Hoopa watched the battle and Latias thought Steven was a bit familiar looking. The two headed off and continued to look for Ash…

* * *

Pikatwig: Yea… I really couldn't think of a way to make the battle between Steven and Lance interesting, so we skimmed it. Sorry.

KKD: It's ok. I can forgive that because there's still a lot for us to get through.

Pikatwig: Yea. And we're kinda low on time… regardless, I think we did a decent job bringing in Jimmy and Ritchie again. And before you asked about Tierno and Trevor getting their butts kicked… it's meant as foreshadowing to their battles in the Kalos League.

KKD: Regardless, I think my favorite part was Ritchie's battles, just showing how much he improved since we last saw him, and yet showing just how similar to Ash he really is.

Pikatwig: Indeed. I do wish we get to see Ritchie again in the future, but who knows. And before anybody asks, we know that Ritchie stated a hometown in one episode of Pokemon Chronicles, but he was in the past so he could've very easily have made it up. I do personally believe he's one of the three Pallet Town trainers who get to Oak before Ash. That would just leave the Bulbasaur one… and I have no way to figure that out, being honest.

KKD: Yea, same here. But regardless, what's your favorite part?

Pikatwig: I gotta say the same as you. And for the curious about Sparky having both Thunder Punch and Dig in his moveset, well… there was one episode where there was a Pikachu with spiky hair and we both thought Ritchie could be returning. It's XY115, Battling at Full Volume, for the curious. Both me and KKD thought it could've marked a return of Ritchie, but that wasn't the case. ...also, do you find it odd we never saw Gary in Kalos when his game counterpart was mentioned to be in the region?

KKD: Yea, that was really weird. With what's said to appear in Sun & Moon, no spoilers, I hope they can make an excuse to bring back some other trainers from the first seasons like Gary and Ritchie.

Pikatwig: I hope too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
